


Корабли уходят в небо

by Puhospinka, Toriya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Xenophilia, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пилот Куросаки Ичиго получает новый корабль</p><p> Манга-адаптация фанфика <a href="http://adultmanga.ru/as_ships_into_the_sky_ascend/vol1/1?mature=1">здесь</a>  (в процессе), автор — Sideburn004 (рус.) | To read the manga version  of the fic by Sideburn004 (work in progress) click <a href="http://sideburn004.deviantart.com/gallery/42968008">here</a> (eng)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach  
> Космо!АУ, харт/комфорт, фетишизм, ксенофилия, авторы знают, что звуки в космосе не слышны (с)
> 
> Бета — Becky Thatcher

В гражданском отсеке космопорта как всегда было людно и шумно. Галдели туристы, гиды выкрикивали номера групп, разносился над всем огромным залом холодный металлический голос, объявляющий номера рейсов. Ичиго распахнул тяжелую куртку, вытащил из внутреннего кармана пропуск и свернул к служебному лифту. Ввел цифровой код, приложил удостоверение к подмигнувшей голубым светом панели и шагнул в просторную кабину. Лифт дрогнул и понесся вниз, на третий подземный уровень. Ичиго запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Руки до сих пор подрагивали от напряжения, а на сердце было неспокойно и муторно.

«Потерять корабль — все равно что потерять друга», — говорили рядовые. «Все равно что потерять часть себя», — поправлял офицерский состав. До вчерашнего дня Ичиго не понимал, что это значит. А теперь, когда от его потрепанного, но верного Z-201-15 осталась куча металлолома, чувствовал себя так, будто из него выдрали какой-то очень важный кусок, для которого еще не придумали имплантата. И в образовавшейся дыре теперь свербит и ноет. И голос паскудный нашептывает: «Не смог, не справился, не оправдал». Вытянул последние мили на ручном управлении, чуть не выдрал с корнями давно всеми забытый за ненадобностью штурвал, отправил вниз, к показавшемуся наконец в иллюминаторе Готею, шаттл со спасенной исследовательской группой — на это сожженных двигателей еще хватило — и все равно не справился. Выпрыгивал из корабля, когда уже вовсю полыхал носовой отсек, противопожарные системы и системы охлаждения давно вышли из строя и только завывали дурными сигнальными голосами. Летел в густой вязкой черноте вниз и смотрел, как разваливается на куски его первый корабль.

Лифт тряхнуло, дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и Ичиго мрачно посмотрел в пустой коридор. Хорошо бы не напороться ни на кого из медицинского отдела. Упекут ведь в госпиталь и не выпустят, пока не напичкают всякой ерундовиной. Стресс, перенапряжение, перегрузка, сбой сердечного ритма, рассинхронизация давления — весь букет соберут, не дай Ками, еще и Унохана-сан навестит. Тогда сидеть тебе, Куросаки, смирно как минимум неделю и не думать ни о новом корабле, ни о том, чтобы врезать как следует этому ублюдку. За корабль, за потерянное время, за все! Ичиго сжал челюсти, сунул руки в карманы и ступил на сияющие в ослепительно-белом свете металлические плиты. Если Ренджи до сих пор нет, надо будет и ему тоже врезать, когда появится — порепетировать.

В координационном пункте было тихо. Девушка за стойкой подняла голову, посмотрела вопросительно, но не успел Ичиго достать из нагрудного кармана чип с отчетом по миссии, как откуда-то из-за дальних стеллажей вынырнул Ренджи. Ичиго сразу понял — ждал. Ренджи молча хлопнул по плечу — Ичиго аж покачнулся, и потащил за собой.

— Что? Куда? Да отпусти ты, придурок! — Ичиго попытался вырваться, но Ренджи не обращал внимания, упорно увлекая за собой, за стойку, туда, куда не-персоналу вход, вообще-то, был запрещен.

Из всех шинигами Ренджи, по мнению Ичиго, был самым нормальным. Если в понятие «нормальности» могли входить вызывающе-красные волосы, затянутые в «конский хвост», расписанное татуировками тело и замашки игривого бульдозера. Но Ренджи был одним из тех, кто не смотрел на людей свысока, и общаться с ним оказалось легко. Правда, выяснилось это только после нескольких стычек.

— Отчет еще не сдал? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Ренджи, продолжая тащить Ичиго за собой. Они вышли через заднюю дверь, которая закрылась за ними с едва слышным шипением, и оказались в белом коридоре.

— Когда бы я успел. Ты же вцепился, как клещ, — пробурчал Ичиго и на ходу вырвал руку из стальной хватки.

— Ага, хорошо, — рассеянно ответил Ренджи.

— Да ты скажешь, в чем дело? — рассердился Ичиго и остановился.

Ренджи рассеянно потер глаза и что-то пробормотал, но не успел Ичиго переспросить, как Ренджи ответил:

— Там у моего руководства по твоему делу вопросы есть. Короче, поговорить надо. Идем. Да не бойся, никто тебя не съест! — он широко улыбнулся.

Не съест, как же. Держи карман шире. Еще как съест — и не поморщится. Ичиго много раз видел летный состав Сейрейтея — пилоты, не обращая внимания ни на кого, общались только друг с другом. В космосе их стремительные корабли быстро маневрировали и везде успевали, аж зависть брала. Что уж говорить об элите Сейрейтея? Традиционно их космофлотом управляли тринадцать капитанов, в чьем подчинении находились целые дивизии космических кораблей класса асаучи и шикай. Корабли же капитанов — предмет восхищения и зависти всей Земли — были, по скромному мнению Ичиго, чудом, на которое нечего разевать рот. А сами капитаны казались какими-то небожителями. Тем больше удивился Ичиго, когда узнал что у Ренджи — с его диким хвостом, татуировками и идиотскими шутками — звание лейтенанта Готей-13. Ну охренеть просто как это было странно. И вот сейчас Ичиго шагал за ним следом и пытался морально подготовиться к беседе с «руководством». Потому что капитан Кучики Бьякуя, по наблюдениям Ичиго, был полной противоположностью Ренджи и личностью довольно пугающей.

А еще от неприятного предчувствия холодели ладони, а в животе скручивался комок — и Ичиго поспешно перебирал в уме, чем ему может грозить такая ситуация. Учитывая, что его все еще потряхивало после аварийного приземления, а боль от гибели корабля только начинала царапать внутренности, то к тому времени, когда Ренджи остановился, Ичиго взвинтил себя так, что начали отчетливо стучать зубы.

Они оказались перед дверью, которая открылась, когда Ренджи приложил ладонь к светящемуся кругу в центре. Створка бесшумно отъехала в сторону, Ренджи распрямил плечи, оглянулся на Ичиго, нахмурился и неожиданно взял за руку — крепкое пожатие немного привело в себя, Ичиго вырвал ладонь и шагнул следом за Ренджи. Смущение достигло такой силы, что трансформировалось в злость, и Ичиго еле сдерживался, чтобы не вспылить — какого хрена. Удерживала все больше наваливающаяся усталость да остатки вбитого еще в высшей летной академии уважения к субординации. Хотя такими, как Ичиго — вольными пилотами на вольных хлебах — положения о вышестоящих и нижестоящих офицерах соблюдались не так жестко, а были, скорее, данью традиции космофлотов. Тут Ичиго вспомнил о собственном корабле, и настроение, и до того не бившее фонтаном, опустилось до отметки «абсолютный ноль».

Присутствующие в комнате продолжали разговор, как будто не заметили вошедших. Это тоже бесило, и Ичиго, сжав зубы, искоса посмотрел на Ренджи — тот стоял, подняв голову и сложив руки за спиной. И сейчас был похож на обычного среднестатистического сейрейтейца вроде тех, кто выглядывает из-за плеч всяких шишек из новостей.

— …соответственно, мы не можем рисковать и требовать официального расследования, — закончил свою мысль один из присутствующих.

Кенсейкан. Белое хаори. Стилизованный знак на спине, обозначающий цифру «шесть». Перед Ичиго стоял капитан Бьякуя — командующий шестой космической эскадрильей вооруженных сил Сейрейтея.

На столе непринужденно устроился еще один шинигами в белом хаори — Ичиго точно знал, что видел это лицо в новостях — как, впрочем, лица всех тринадцати капитанов — но никак не мог вспомнить его имя. Рядом с ним стояла маленькая женщина — выглядела она сущей стервой и, скорее всего, такой и являлась. Командующая второй космической эскадрильей Сой Фонг.

Сой Фонг кривила рот, словно только что сжевала что-то кислое, а шинигами на столе вдруг ласково улыбнулся Ичиго, и тот смешался — с чего бы такой прием?

Бьякуя резко развернулся, смерил вошедших пронзительным взглядом и поджал губы. Потом неохотно сказал:

— Укитаке, все решено.

— Но… — попыталась вмешаться Сой Фонг.

— Под мою ответственность, — безразлично кинул Бьякуя.

Ичиго ничего не понимал. Он покосился на Ренджи — тот стоял, не двигаясь, и смотрел в одну точку. Потом вдруг скосил глаза и подвигал бровями. Ичиго сразу полегчало.

— Ну, раз под твою ответственность… — Укитаке сполз со стола, зябко кутаясь в плащ-хаори, — то дело твое. Но я бы поприсутствовал.

Он закашлялся, и Ичиго с беспокойством смотрел, как содрогаются худые плечи.

Бьякуя же, не говоря ни слова, обошел стол кругом, уселся в кресло и жестом предложил Ичиго подойти поближе. Когда тот сделал три шага вперед, под колени ударило что-то твердое, ноги подломились, и Ичиго, нелепо взмахнув руками, рухнул в мягкое кресло.

Весь красный, он развернулся и заорал на ухмыляющегося Ренджи:

— Какого хрена, придурок!

— Его манеры — манеры оборванца, — заметила Сой Фонг, — как и у вашего лейтенанта.

Ичиго резко обернулся, но Бьякуя его опередил:

— Уровень моего лейтенанта определяется его компетентностью, — он откинулся в кресле и слабо улыбнулся, — не вам упрекать других в плохих манерах.

Сой Фонг сначала побледнела, потом покраснела, потом плотно сжала губы, и Ичиго почувствовал себя отомщенным. Настолько, что послал Сой Фонг утешающую улыбку и тут же услышал что-то вроде «нет, ну каков наглец».

— Итак, — Бьякуя наклонился вперед, и голос его потяжелел, в нем стала заметна небольшая бархатистость, присущая говору всех шинигами без исключения. — Господин Куросаки….

— Куросаки, — перебил его Ичиго.

— Что, простите? — Бьякуя выглядел озадаченным.

— Не надо никаких господ, зовите меня просто Куросаки. Или Ичиго, — он пожал плечами.

Бьякуя кинул короткий взгляд куда-то ему за спину, и Ичиго представил, как широко улыбается Ренджи.

— Гм, — Бьякуя откашлялся, — хорошо, Куросаки. Так даже проще, потому что разговор пойдет полуофициальный.

Ичиго подобрался. С шинигами шутки были плохи, особенно — с капитаном Кучики. Он славился своей фанатичной приверженностью к законам и порядкам. Чтобы вынудить его проводить «неофициальные» переговоры, требовалось что-то серьезное.

— Но, — взгляд Бьякуи проехался ледяным прикосновением, — это не означает, что вы можете называть меня по имени. Насколько мне известно, — без перехода продолжил он, — ваш корабль погиб при попытке приземления, и вам пришлось катапультироваться. При этом вы успели отстыковать шаттл со спасенной вами экспедицией Научно-исследовательского института Сейрейтея.

Лицо Бьякуи было совершенно спокойно, даже безмятежно, но Ичиго не отрывал взгляда от его рук — тонкие пальцы перебирали листы в однообразном ритме. От стоящего позади Ренджи исходило напряжение.

— Э, ну, да, — Ичиго почесал в затылке. Спасение исследовательской группы — не то, чем он обычно занимался, хотя, конечно, случалось всякое.

Эта группа попала под метеоритную бомбардировку, корабль быстро терял воздух и, фактически, был обречен — кислорода в спасательных скафандрах оставалось на сорок минут. Ичиго успел в самый последний момент, да и то пришлось разрубать лазером ходовую часть, потому что все механизмы вышли из строя.

Спасенные медленно переходили на его корабль, таща за собой коробки с уложенными в ряд дисками и тонкими полупрозрачными пленками с данными.

Не успели они отсалютовать медленно вращающемуся вокруг своей оси выпотрошенному «Сокиоку», как на Ичиго обрушился шквал ругани от какой-то малявки — за то, что он, придурок такой, чуть их всех не угробил, когда взламывал исследовательский корабль.

Шинигами — что с них взять. Но в целом ученые оказались отличными ребятами, да и с Рукией они в итоге неплохо поладили. Ичиго улыбнулся, вспоминая. И если бы не стычка с арранкарским ублюдком, то они бы без проблем добрались до Готея. Официально и шинигами, и люди состояли в мирном договоре с арранкарами. Но, как это часто водилось — только официально. В Уэко Мундо сквозь пальцы смотрели на проделки своих пилотов на трассах, пересекающихся с трассами людей и шинигами. Но Ичиго подозревал, что не только смотрели сквозь пальцы, но и одобряли агрессивные действия. Правда, людей арранкары обычно игнорировали, считая ниже своего достоинства обращать внимание на «низшую» расу. А вот с шинигами у них была долгая и напряженная история соперничества и войн.

Ичиго подозревал, что все дело в исследовательской экспедиции, но меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться между шинигами и аррранкарами. Не надо большого ума, чтобы понять, кому достанется больше всех.

Бьякуя молчал, глядя перед собой, а Ичиго начал тревожно ерзать.

— На этом корабле, — негромко начал он, — находилась моя сестра.

В кабинете повисла тишина, а Ичиго пробрал мороз. В одной фразе уместилось все — боль одиночества и ужас потери, сожаление и раскаяние, облегчение и радость. Один поступок, бывает, переворачивает весь мир, одна фраза Кучики Бьякуи изменила отношение Ичиго к шинигами. Он знал, что их раса живет дольше, технологически более развита, а представители обладают уникальными силами. Они всегда были далекими и чужими, но сейчас Ичиго понял одну простую вещь — все мыслящие одинаковы. Даже тот чокнутый арранкар, с которым они впервые столкнулись в пункте распределения летных заданий и который за каким-то хером загнал его в самую астероидную жопу — он был таким же.

Ичиго поднял голову — Бьякуя сидел неподвижно, сцепив руки перед собой. Этот человеческий жест словно прорвал плотину. Ичиго замечал бьющуюся на шее жилку, костяной обод кенсейкана, аккуратно остриженные ногти, небольшое пятно на указательном пальце — как будто от чернил.

Укитаке протянул руку, словно хотел положить ее Бьякуе на плечо, но так и не решился, остановившись на половине пути. Даже Сой Фонг смотрела сочувственно и мягко. Ичиго вспомнил, что у шинигами всегда были проблемы с рождаемостью. Естественный виток эволюции для расы, которая может жить тысячи лет. За это они платили редким потомством и мучительными родами, а семейные узы для них были важнее всего.

— Эм, — промямлил Ичиго, не зная, что ответить. — Каждый бы так сделал, — выдавил, наконец, он.

Бьякуя склонил голову и неторопливо продолжил:

— Я перед вами в долгу.

— Эээ, — Ичиго снова заерзал — так неловко ему еще никогда не было.

— Мне известно, что ваш корабль пострадал, — Бьякуя запнулся, — погиб при посадке. Клан Кучики и я лично под свою ответственность готов компенсировать вам эту потерю. Вы, разумеется, вправе отказаться.

— А? — Ичиго сдвинул брови: чувствовал он себя на редкость нелепо. В каком смысле — компенсировать? Денег хотят дать? Если так, может, и не придется влезать в долги, чтобы купить новый корабль. Или хотя бы понадобится меньший кредит. Страховка, конечно, покроет часть стоимости, но хорошо, если половину: чертова амортизация.

Он переводил недоуменный взгляд с Бьякуи на Укитаке, а потом на Сой Фонг. Сой Фонг хмурилась, Укитаке чему-то улыбался, Бьякуя же выглядел отрешенным.

— Клан Кучики готов возместить вам потерю корабля и предоставить космический корабль класса «шикай».

Ичиго недоуменно моргнул. Информация медленно просачивалась в сознание. Сначала мозг отреагировал на слово «шикай». Чисто сейрейтейское, оно принадлежало огромному флоту шинигами и никому более. На курсах в Летной академии они зазубривали названия классов, которые звучали как заклинания. Асаучи — самый простой класс корабля сейрейтейских сил — и самый массовый. Шикай — офицерский звездолет, возможность открытия порталов-сенкаймонов и неслыханная скорость. И, наконец, корабли банкайного класса. Каждый из них был уникальным, каждый мог принадлежать только одному владельцу, и у каждого были свои особенности. На кораблях класса «банкай» летали тринадцать капитанов Готей. Разумные корабли были основной военной силой Сейрейтея и источником бесконечного восхищения людей.

Ичиго тряхнул головой, все еще не понимания, какое отношение это слово имеет к нему. Потом слова, сказанные Бьякуей, начали складываться в картинку — но в такую невероятную, что Ичиго даже рассмеялся — привидится же.

— Вы должны понимать, что физиологически вы неспособны воспользоваться всеми функциями такого типа, — продолжил Бьякуя, а Ичиго тупо рассматривал выбитый на хаори узор. Его стало почему-то хорошо видно, хотя раньше казалось, что ткань гладкая, как шелк. — Но даже если их заблокировать, такой корабль все равно превосходит по своим характеристикам лучшие образцы, созданные вашей планетой.

В комнате повисло молчание. Ичиго слышал, как позади переминается с ноги на ногу Ренджи. Бьякуя смотрел, чуть приподняв брови, Укитаке немного устало, а Сой Фонг — насмешливо. И тут в голове что-то щелкнуло. Словно понимание было заключено в плотную ореховую скорлупу, а сейчас она раскололась, и смысл слов Бьякуи наконец дошел до Ичиго — от первого до последнего. В груди разлилось обжигающее тепло, по телу побежали мурашки, а дыхание сорвалось.

— Вы, — он закашлялся, — вы это серьезно?

Бьякуя смотрел чуть рассеянно, едва улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Ваша квалификация как пилота, — чопорно произнес он, — не оставляет сомнений в том, что вы сможете управлять кораблем такого класса. Так что да, — его голос потеплел, — я серьезно.

Ичиго попытался вытереть влажные ладони о летный костюм. Сердце заходилось в бешеном стуке, перед глазами плыл туман. Надо было успокоиться. Голос Бьякуи то удалялся, то приближался. Ичиго прислушался.

— Вам необходимо подписать отказ от компенсации страховой компании и подтвердить, что вы получили возмещение от третьих лиц, — Ичиго машинально кивнул. — Кроме того, вы обязаны дать подписку о неразглашении в отношении всего, что касается корабля, его устройства и функций. Это вынужденная мера.

— Но, — Ичиго постарался взять себя в руки и прекратить, наконец, трястись от радости, — как же службы в портах Земли? И вообще…

Бьякуя положил руки на стол, ладонями вниз.

— Подписка не касается государственных учреждений и ведомств. Вы же не думаете, что наши корабли приземляются в ваших портах вслепую и никем не обслуживаются? — он тонко улыбнулся.

— Понял.

Ичиго нерешительно посмотрел на Бьякую, потом перевел взгляд на Укитаке и Сой Фонг. Бьякуя же неторопливо пояснил:

— Формально корабль в вашу собственность перейдет прямо сейчас. Капитан Укитаке и капитан Сой Фонг засвидетельствуют, что это произошло, когда я был в здравом уме и трезвой памяти.

— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — едва слышно пробормотала Сой Фонг, а потом вдруг ободряюще подмигнула Ичиго. А тот понял, что она не такая уж старая, а по меркам шинигами, наверное, совсем девчонка — а уже капитан.

— Попрошу без комментариев, капитан Сой Фонг, — Бьякуя выразительно нахмурил брови, — а то наш гость подумает невесть что.

— Да поздно уже, — пришла очередь пробормотать Ичиго, и его уши загорелись, когда он услышал ответный смешок Укитаке.

— Подпишите, — Бьякуя пододвинул ему стопку листов. — Пока это соглашение о намерениях — в силу договор передачи корабля вступит, как только вы, будучи на борту, выполните соответствующие процедуры.

— Аааа, — Ичиго хватал ртом воздух, — а что мне делать дальше?

Он бессмысленно смотрел на толстую пачку старомодной бумаги — господи, только шинигами до сих пор пользуются этой древностью, а еще — кисточками для туши. Глядя на расплывающиеся перед глазами буквы стандартного галактического, Ичиго подумал запоздало — вот откуда у Бьякуи пятно на руке. А потом неловко взял кисть двумя пальцами и криво вывел свое имя на трех экземплярах.

Когда он закончил, руки дрожали.

Бьякуя выровнял разъехавшуюся стопку листов, удовлетворенно кивнул и произнес:

— К кораблю тебя проводит лейтенант Абарай. Лейтенант, вы слышали?

— Так точно! — гаркнул Ренджи над ухом, а Бьякуя мучительно потер переносицу:

— Господи, Ренджи, хоть ты не строй из себя идиота.

— Простите, капитан, больше не повторится, — покаянно сказал тот и взял Ичиго за плечо. — Мы можем идти?

— Да, вы оба свободны. Ренджи, вечером отчитаешься, как проходит передача корабля.

— Да, капитан.

— Я тоже пойду, — хмыкнула Сой Фонг и прошелестела мимо, рассекая полами хаори воздух. Ичиго вдруг осознал, какая она маленькая — как девочка.

Ренджи потянул Ичиго, и тот встал, едва не запнувшись о ножку кресла. Ноги не держали. Охренеть. Корабль класса «шикай». Нет, ему это точно снится.


	2. Chapter 2

На техническом уровне Ичиго бывать доводилось. Мелкий ремонт, замена устаревшего оснащения, проверка готовности к длительным вылетам — на Земле все это отнимало кучу времени и нервов. Заявки, просьбы, бесконечные хождения по кабинетам — он прошел через этот ад раз десять, пока не обнаружил, что опытные пилоты решают проблемы по-другому. 

Сейрейтейские техники не отказывали в помощи тем, кто так или иначе сотрудничал с Готеем, и справлялись со всем гораздо быстрее. Да и Ренджи опять же поспособствовал. Удачно познакомил с парочкой ребят из технического. Те хоть и были со странностями, но дело свое знали так, что его побитый жизнью и временем Зет летал лучше некоторых навороченных Альф, которые на Земле были штучным товаром и светили только офицерскому составу. Больше, правда, не полетит. Ичиго поморщился — мысль о погибшем корабле все еще причиняла боль, но сейчас от нее отвлекало слишком многое. 

Технических уровней в сейрейтейском космопорте, как выяснилось, было два. И о существовании второго Ичиго даже не подозревал. Ренджи провел его через несколько закрытых отсеков, где привычные лязг и грохот сменились мерным гулом вычислительных машин и тихим щелканьем клавиш. По огромным мониторам ползли бесконечные колонки цифр, разворачивались под самыми невероятными углами объемные проекции кораблей, вычерчивались дуги и параболы, вращались лопасти турбин, отсчитывая секунды до пробного запуска. 

На них с Ренджи никто не обращал внимания, но Ичиго все равно старался сдерживаться и не глазеть по сторонам. Эйфория после разговора с капитаном Кучики сменилась странным ощущением, что все это происходит не с ним, а с кем-то еще, кто может спокойно разгуливать по закрытым территориям, наблюдать за работой сейрейтейских умельцев и получить в свое распоряжение новый корабль класса «шикай». Не иначе его контузило при приземлении, и он до сих пор валяется в отключке. Поговаривали, что от некоторых препаратов здешних целителей можно словить и не такие глюки. 

Ренджи приложил свой жетон к очередной пропускной панели, еще одна дверь отъехала в сторону, и Ичиго застыл за его спиной, пораженный зрелищем. 

— Красавцы, да? Ты дыши-дыши, а то задохнешься. Эй, Куросаки! — Ренджи ухмыльнулся и от души пихнул его локтем в бок. — Язык проглотил? Смотри в обморок не грохнись от счастья, а то спишут по состоянию здоровья и не видать тебе корабля как своих ушей. 

— Иди ты, придурок, — беззлобно огрызнулся Ичиго. В обморок — не в обморок, а колени точно подгибались, да и было от чего. Впереди, насколько хватало глаз, простирался ангар. Вдоль стен, забранные энергетическими решетками так, что торчали только стабилизаторы, вздымались и уходили вдаль корабли. Те самые, на которые Ичиго с ранней юности, с того самого раза, когда впервые побывал с отцом в космопорте на Земле, смотрел с восторгом. В Академии передавались из рук в руки привезенные из рейдов старшими братьями или друзьями последние выпуски «Сейрейтейского вестника», на страницах которого красовались разумные корабли. Гордость шинигами, объект острой зависти и восхищения курсантов. Куросаки Ичиго в том числе. 

Потом, правда, он смирился с мыслью, что не суждено, а на последнем курсе и вовсе успокоился: стало не до глупых бесполезных мечтаний — появились первые предложения о контрактах, замаячила на горизонте перспектива собственного корабля, чтобы получить который пришлось пахать как проклятому, хватаясь за любое проверочное задание, соваться в самые опасные зоны на легких учебных Иксах и биться с остальными курсантами за каждую дополнительную звезду в общем зачете. А сейчас вдруг нахлынуло все. Старое, давно пережитое, поднималось внутри теплом и дрожью предвкушения. Если окажется, что это все-таки глюки, он собственными руками придушит того, кто вколол ему эту гадость. 

Ренджи сорвал со стены миниатюрный скутер-платформу, вспрыгнул на нее, ударил пяткой о пятку и взмыл вверх.

— Ну, чего стоишь?

Ичиго торопливо последовал его примеру, снимая с держателя еще один скутер. Платформа под ним задрожала, поднялась в воздух.

— Я готов!

Он согнул ноги в коленях, посылая скутеру сигнал увеличить скорость, и в полет по коридору они с Ренджи сорвались одновременно.

— Выбирай! — прокричал Ренджи. И пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: — Ты все равно не сможешь их разбудить, в контакт вступать не придется — для этого надо родиться шинигами. Так что выбирай любой, какой больше нравится. Лейтенант Нему потом поставит блокаторы на разумное управление. Будешь как обычно — на ручном и на автоматике. 

Ичиго с усилием сглотнул — в горле было сухо и горчило, видимо, от волнения — огромные, отливающие матовым металлические корпуса мелькали по обеим сторонам, и Ичиго, как завороженный, то и дело притормаживал, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, прикоснуться, прочувствовать. 

— Что, глаза разбежались? — хохотнул позади Ренджи. Ичиго только отмахнулся. Ренджи не понять. Он шинигами и уже давным-давно в Готее, летает на своем Забимару и знать не знает, как это — стоять перед почти сбывшейся мечтой и оттягивать момент перед последним шагом. 

Он нашел его не сразу. Отвлекся на узкий, острый со всех сторон, антрацитово-черный корабль-капсулу. Маневренный, в меру легкий, явно способный развить немыслимую скорость. Совсем уж было решился, чтобы не мучиться дальше. А потом будто кто-то толкнул, заставил долететь до самого конца ангара, в тень. Увидел и понял — нашел. То самое. Даже мурашки по спине поползли от странного чувства узнавания. Как будто уже видел когда-то этот корабль, то ли во сне, то ли в новостях, то ли на тех самых замусоленных сотней пальцев страницах Вестника. 

— Этот, — подлетая, выдохнул Ичиго, прижал ладонь к обшивке и вместо привычного металлического холода почувствовал тепло. Все у этих шинигами не как у людей. 

Сзади медленно спланировал Ренджи, а Ичиго все еще парил, вытянув руку, как будто здоровался со старым знакомым, которого случайно узнал через много лет. Этот корабль был шире соседних раза в три, и со стороны казался слишком неуклюжим, слишком тяжелым. Мощный литой корпус словно намекал, что ему и подняться-то будет сложно — не то, что летать. Но Ичиго точно знал — это он. Справиться с таким — это вызов самому себе, всем своим способностям и опыту пилотирования. Но если справиться — не подведет. На таком корабле можно хоть в метеоры, хоть в астероиды, хоть в жерло вулкана. И еще… Три запасных шаттла как минимум. Это какая же у него общая вместимость? Это скольких же можно вывезти? 

Ичиго зажмурился и изо всех сил стиснул зубы. Мечта сбывалась. Заветная, давняя, выращенная из первой, притупившейся, но не забытой боли, из потухших глаз отца, молчаливого горя Карин и слез Юзу. 

Если бы у спасателей, вылетевших пятнадцать лет назад к гибнущей исследовательской станции, на которой застряла группа ученых с Земли, были такие корабли, у Куросаки Иссина все еще была бы жена. А у Ичиго и девочек — мать. 

Он сам тогда выжил чудом. Помнил только, как мама заталкивала его в спасательный костюм и говорила, что все будет хорошо. Сама она костюм надеть не успела. Их так и нашли — вместе.

Ренджи позади уважительно присвистнул.

— Вот это махину выбрал. У тебя что, Куросаки, гигантомания?

— Ренджи, — голос сорвался, Ичиго закашлялся, вытер проступивший на лбу пот и резко обернулся, сжав кулаки. Уже знал, что не ошибся, но все равно было страшно. — Как думаешь, на таком ведь можно и в спасатели? 

Ренджи нахмурился, посмотрел внимательно и цепко, вмиг становясь серьезным и собранным, как будто понял что-то.

— Еще бы. На нем куда хочешь можно, хоть в другую галактику. Главное — обуздать. Пойду договорюсь с лейтенантом Нему, а ты пока тут побудь. Познакомься, — добавил он тише и заложил вираж, направляясь к выходу. 

Ичиго смотрел ему вслед, пока Ренджи не скрылся за одним из кораблей, потом прижался затылком к корпусу и медленно выдохнул. В объединенные галактические отряды спасателей брали только проверенных, опытных пилотов. Их за глаза называли смертниками, потому что из рейдов возвращались далеко не все. Миссии делились по уровням сложности. На самый высокий могли претендовать только лучшие пилоты и лучшие корабли. Ичиго на своем Зете не дотягивал даже до последнего — пятого уровня. И вряд ли когда-нибудь дотянул бы, если бы не капитан Кучики с его благодарностью. И если б не арранкарский ублюдок, из-за которого погиб его корабль. Ичиго усмехнулся. Спасибо ему сказать, что ли, при встрече? А потом уж по морде. 

Но думать об этом было еще рано. И радоваться, пожалуй, тоже. Сердце колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее, позади темной громадиной возвышался новый корабль, и Ичиго понимал, что по-настоящему поверит в происходящее и успокоится, только когда разберется со всеми формальностями, получит на руки все документы, а главное — окажется у пульта управления и поднимет загадочную машину шинигами в воздух. 

Ренджи вернулся в компании. Лейтенант Нему, о которой Ичиго не раз слышал и которой искренне восхищался, потому что работать под командованием капитана Маюри не пожелал бы даже злейшему врагу, оказалась стройной серьезной девушкой, с бледной кожей и большими выразительными глазами. Правда, выражение этих глаз Ичиго не понравилось — слишком уж оно было печальным, но лейтенант Нему держалась уверенно, разговаривала холодно и жестко, и понятно было, что с такой девушкой лучше не шутить. 

Процесс блокировки Ичиго не видел. Его попросту не впустили внутрь. Лейтенант Нему поднялась на корабль, а Ренджи остался рядом — составлять компанию. 

— Даже не надейся, что сегодня разрешат покопаться внутри, — сказал он сочувственно и сунул Ичиго в руки бумажку со значком сейрейтейского отряда целителей. — Еще надо, чтобы Акон все проверил, корабль переведут отсюда в сектор передержки… А у тебя предписание. Явиться на осмотр к лейтенанту Котецу. Все серьезно, друг, сам понимаешь. 

Ичиго, не сдержавшись, застонал.

— Вот черт. А я так надеялся, что они обо мне забудут. 

— Забыли бы, если б не он, — Ренджи кивнул на корабль. — Но оно того стоит, так?

— Так, — согласился Ичиго. Ренджи был прав. Этот корабль стоил хоть сотни, хоть тысячи походов в медицинский блок. И все-таки поднималась внутри какая-то глупая, детская обида — пообещали, показали, выдали машину и не подпускают. 

— Терпи, Куросаки, — будто прочитал его мысли Ренджи. Может и сам когда-то вот так же дергался — кто его знает, как у шинигами проходит выдача кораблей. Может, их здесь тоже маринуют до последнего, играют на нервах, тренируют выдержку. С выдержкой у Ренджи, по мнению Ичиго, было не очень. Однако ж стать лейтенантом это ему не помешало. — Мой тебе совет. Смотайся домой, навести своих. Ты сколько уже не был-то? Все лучше, чем здесь целую ночь мучиться. Не заснешь ведь. Я б тебе выпить предложил, оттянуться, но не стану. Иначе завтра вареный будешь, а с этим красавцем шутки плохи. Пока привыкнешь, пока подстроишься, пока разберешься, что к чему — времени угробишь прорву. Да еще и первый обязательный учебный вылет. А ты ж теперь эту идею из головы не выкинешь — помчишься к спасателям миссию выбивать, я прав?

— Прав, — кивнул Ичиго. Обсуждать с кем-то дальнейшие планы он пока был не готов, слишком много всего случилось сегодня. Стоило проветриться, подумать, решить, к кому бежать в первую очередь — к родному офицерскому составу Земли или все-таки попытать удачу в Готее. В любом случае в словах Ренджи имелся смысл. Он уже целую вечность не был дома. И если все получится, не попадет туда еще очень долго. А здесь — такая возможность. Подальше от корабля и соблазна. Повидаться с сестрами и отцом, поужинать вместе, заснуть на родной кровати. А завтра утром первым же порталом — обратно. 

Из медицинского блока Ичиго выбрался только через несколько часов, взвинченный, измученный бесконечными тестами и диагностикой, обмотанный какой-то хреновиной с датчиками, которую нужно было таскать на себе не меньше суток для записи показаний, с единственным желанием — убраться как можно быстрее и как можно дальше от лейтенанта Котецу вместе с ее помощниками. Связываться с отцом и девчонками и предупреждать уже не было смысла. Последний портал на Землю должен был открыться через полчаса, и Ичиго решил провести время с пользой — зарегистрировать новый пропуск, позволяющий ему беспрепятственно проходить на технический уровень Готея и распоряжаться переданным в собственность кораблем шинигами. Все необходимые бумажки выдала лейтенант Нему, оставалось только отнести их на пропускной пункт. И все было бы отлично, если б Ичиго пришел на пять минут позже или раньше. Тогда, отдав улыбчивой девчонке в темном хаори документы, расписавшись во всех положенных графах и отойдя от стола, сжимая в кулаке пластиковую карточку с металлическими вставками чипов, он бы наверняка не услышал насмешливое и издевательское:

— Ну, привет, Куросаки Ичиго с Земли. Смотрю, шинигами обзавелись новой подстилкой. 

Кровь бросилась в лицо, а тело — в стремительный рывок прежде, чем Ичиго успел сообразить, что делает. Надсадно запищал дурацкий датчик на поясе, вскрикнула девчонка за столом, а Ичиго с наслаждением врезал кулаком по наглой ухмыляющейся роже с обломком кости. Ублюдочный арранкар промедлил всего секунду, а потом от ответного удара под дых у Ичиго вышибло воздух из легких и потемнело в глазах. Арранкар ударил снова, Ичиго вывернулся, впечатал с размаху локоть ему в живот, а потом вцепился мертвой хваткой и рванул на себя, чувствуя, что теряет равновесие.

Они рухнули, и Ичиго спиной проехался по полу, блокируя руками серию яростных ударов арранкара, вцепился ему в руки, удерживая, и от души врезал по паху. Арранкар зарычал над ухом, на лицо Ичиго капнула кровь, и он сплюнул в ярости. От следующего удара уйти не удалось — под ребрами что-то хрустнуло, в глазах на миг потемнело, а через секунду арранкар его уже обрабатывал по голове и по корпусу, нанося удары с такой скоростью, что Ичиго как-то сразу вспомнил, что имеет дело не с человеком. Он зарычал от злости, перед глазами мелькнули горящие в атмосфере обломки корабля, и внутри Ичиго словно что-то лопнуло.

Он, не обращая внимания на удары, начал лупить арранкара, стараясь достать его счастливую, ухмыляющуюся рожу. Хрустели кости — то ли собственные, то ли противника, но Ичиго было плевать — единственное, о чем он думал — это достать эту довольно хохочущую тварь.

Кулаки впечатывались в каменные мышцы, разбивались о твердую пластину на животе — броню он там носит, что ли? Но задумываться было некогда, и Ичиго атаковал, упоительно вслушиваясь в злое рычание, хрип, которым отзывался арранкар на каждый удар; впитывал запах крови и пота — незнакомый, нечеловеческий и бесился еще больше.

Ичиго продолжал наносить удары, даже когда почувствовал, что арранкар куда-то отдаляется, а его руки сжали в тисках. От этого нахлынула еще большая ярость — да он ему, да как они посмели лишать его этой драки!

Он вырывался, тянулся следом за противником, которого уводили какие-то люди.

Холодная вода, обрушившаяся на голову, заставила вскрикнуть. Ичиго вскинулся и увидел перед собой серьезную строгую девушку в очках. Та, неодобрительно поджав губы, смотрела на Ичиго, в руках у нее был пожарный шланг.

— Спасибо, детка, — над ухом раздался веселый голос Ренджи, — кажется, этот придурок уже остыл.

Хватка на его локтях разжалась, Ренджи ткнул его в спину так, что Ичиго едва не пропахал носом пол.

— Идиот, — бросил он, а сам направился к девушке.

— Слушай, — негромко начал он, увлекая за собой, — тут такое дело…

Ичиго дрожащей рукой провел по лицу: пиздец. Это пиздец. Адреналиновый туман схлынул, руки дрожали. Ичиго посмотрел на них — разбитые костяшки, пальцы в крови. Какого хрена? А, да — костяная маска на лице арранкара. Тьфу, дрянь.

Его словно придавило ускорением в десять g. В голове была пустота, думать ни о чем не хотелось. Вокруг жужжали разговоры, сновали люди, гудела техника — все как-то привычно и знакомо. И в то же время как-то не так. Ичиго тупо смотрел в противоположную стену. Стена как-то странно колебалась, заставляла сосредоточиться, пока до Ичиго не дошло, что он видит белую ткань хаори. Черт.

Он моргнул, встал на четвереньки и помотал головой, потом с трудом поднялся. Было стыдно. Не смог сдержаться, позволил ублюдку достать себя. 

— Оклемался? — Ренджи хлопнул по плечу, и Ичиго покачнулся. — Да, здорово тебя отделал Гриммджо.

— Гриммджо?

— Арранкар этот, Гриммджо Джаггерджак, — охотно пояснил Ренджи и вдруг посерьезнел. — Надо сваливать — наделал ты дел. Сейчас в медблок, а то хрен куда улетишь, если сотрясение…

— Да я… — дернул Ичиго головой, а потом до него дошло: — У меня что, не заберут корабль?

— Придурок, — покосился Ренджи, — двигай давай. Дело не в этом…

— А в чем?

Ичиго зашагал за Ренджи, морщась — ребра болели, лицо, по ощущениям, перекосило — и тоже зверски болело, особенно челюсть.

— Да просто не все довольны передачей корабля землянину, — понизив голос, пояснил Ренджи. — Но капитана Кучики разве переспоришь? Он если упрется, знаешь…

— И что мне делать?

— Тебе — ничего, просто в ближайшее время лучше бы тебе не светиться, все бы понемногу забыли, а сейчас…

Ичиго было стыдно. Он как-то не подумал, что с новым кораблем появляется новая ответственность.

— Это вообще второй случай, когда мы давали человеку корабль.

Ичиго потрясенно остановился:

— Серьезно? Никогда об этом не слышал.

— Он пропал без вести, — помолчав, сказал Ренджи, — скорее всего, погиб. Но это неважно, важно, что сейчас тебе лучше свалить куда подальше, а сотрясение все осложнит.

— Да нет у меня никакого сотрясения! — рассердился Ичиго. — Уж я-то отличу…

— А ты не ори, идиот, — Ренджи показал средний палец, — я выполняю приказ своего капитана. Который сказал, мать твою, глаз с тебя не спускать.

— Блин. А капитан Кучики, он…

— Капитан Кучики сейчас оформляет тебе летное задание.

— Как? Стой? А обучение?

— Оно и будет обучающим. Пройдешься по маршруту — он легкий, доставишь образцы, вернешься. Двух недель хватит, чтобы капитан заткнул рот недовольным. Ну и ты на корабле освоишься. 

— Понял, — и тихо добавил в спину: — Спасибо, Ренджи.

Тот резко остановился, да так, что Ичиго едва не врезался, потом повернулся, и Ичиго сглотнул — лицо у Ренджи было такое… Как у Бьякуи тогда.

— Рукия, она, — Ренджи помолчал, — она важна для меня. Так же, как для Бьякуи.

— Вы, — пришло понимание, — вы с ней…

— Не важно. Я, — Ренджи замолчал и стиснул кулаки — Ичиго услышал, как хрустнули костяшки, — просто я тебе тоже должен.

— Слушай, хоть ты не начинай, а? 

— Ладно, не буду, просто имей в виду, — Ренджи широко улыбнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Повторное появление перед глазами лейтенанта Котецу Ичиго перенес стоически. Да, он нерадивый, безответственный пациент. Да, виноват. Нет, больше не повторится. Да, больно. Нет, не щекотно.

Из цепких лап медиков Ичиго вышел, покачиваясь, снова облепленный датчиками. Сотрясения не обнаружилось, да и вообще серьезных травм не оказалось — только ушибы, сбитая кожа да пара растяжений.

Ренджи ждал его в небольшом блоке-кафе, рядом с зоной регистрации маршрутов. Ичиго осторожно присел за легкий столик — все время казалось, что Ренджи его сомнет всей своей массой, тот еще бугай, — и кинул медицинский чип. Пока Ренджи, жуя сладкую булочку и запивая ее кофе из огромной кружки, изучал информацию на светящемся экране проектора, Ичиго оглядывался по сторонам. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, и в то же время все стало иначе. Несколько часов назад он был пилотом без корабля, чувствовал себя опустошенным и раздавленным. А сейчас он чувствует себя так, словно может покорить весь мир. Эйфория ушла, горечь от схватки с Гриммджо — тоже, и сейчас Ичиго чувствовал себя обновленным.

— Слушай, а кто он вообще такой? — рассеянно спросил Ичиго, перебирая карты меню и опуская заказ в прорезь на столе.

— Кто? — Ренджи не отрывал взгляд от экрана.

— Гриммджо этот.

— А, Эспада, — Ренджи поморщился и выключил экран. — Ну все, я доложил капитану, как у тебя дела, отослал ему отчет медиков, полный порядок. Через три дня чтобы испарился.

— Понял, угу, — со звоном посреди стола откинулась крышка и выехал его заказ: дымящийся чай, мясной салат и такая же сладкая булочка, как у Ренджи. — Слушай, я знаю, там навигация стандартная, ну, в теории — а на самом деле как?

— И на самом деле стандартная, — успокоил его Ренджи, — все ж сейчас пользуются нашей, только чуток видоизменяют, так что ничего особо нового там быть не может.

— Ладно, — Ичиго притянул свой заказ, насыпал в чай сахар и принялся за еду. Прожевав первый кусок, он напомнил: — Так что Гриммджо?

— Мудак.

— Скажи что-нибудь новенькое. Ты говорил, он из Эспады?

— Ага. Вообще, спец по грубой силе, если я правильно помню.

Ичиго задумался. Про Эспаду было известно немного — так называлось элитное подразделение арранкарского флота. Члены Эспады были внушительной силой — за счет кораблей, каждый из которых мог заменить небольшой флот.

— Я и не знал, что они вот так запросто тут.

— Ха! Запросто! Конечно, не запросто. Но это же наш сектор, как сюда не сунуть нос? И выпереть никого не можем — мирный договор, мать его, разрешает хотя бы одному из Эспады присутствовать постоянно. Глаз не спускаем, конечно. Вот сейчас повезло, мы его быстренько выкинули за провокацию, но это ненадолго.

— Так он здесь просто так болтается? Или что? — не понял Ичиго.

— Да нет. Почему? У них свои маршруты и миссии, просто заправляются и ремонтируются здесь.

— А они не одни ходят?

— Нет, одиночки, просто меняются. Полгода назад тут торчал Старрк, этого вообще было не видно и не слышно. Ну а Гриммджо — ты сам видел.

— Ясно. Нет, ни хрена не ясно. А от меня ему что понадобилось-то?

Ренджи пожал плечами и залпом допил оставшийся кофе:

— Да хрен его знает. Отчет сдал аналитикам? Сдал. Вот и не забивай голову, это не твое дело. Пусть они разбираются. Я думаю, что он просто козел.

— Это-то верно.

Ичиго быстро доел салат, двумя глотками выпил чай, а булочку забрал с собой. Откусывая на ходу, он заторопился за Ренджи, который продолжил объяснять:

— Сейчас, значит, на корабль, пару часов на адаптацию. Осмотришься там, вздремнешь немножко. Потом виртуальная тренировка, потом инвентаризация — машина пустая, сам понимаешь. Ну а дальше вали по маршруту.

— Ладно, ладно, я все понял, — Ичиго засунул в рот остатки булки и прожевал.

 

Он ждал, что Ренджи поведет его в уже знакомый ангар, но тот запрыгнул на ближайший эскалатор и поволок Ичиго за собой. Они проносились мимо регистрационных залов, отделов с технической документацией, стоек с информацией, все дальше и дальше углубляясь в здание космопорта, пока Ичиго не понял, куда они едут — в предполетные эксплуатационные боксы.

Но не доезжая до закованной в сталь территории с кораблями, Ренджи спрыгнул, и пришлось следовать за ним.

— Сейчас выдадим тебе пропуск на соответствующую территорию, — пояснил он, — и сразу подгоним браслет.

В блоке безопасников были белые стены, белый поток, а воздух казался еще более стерильным, чем в медблоке. Пожилой шинигами читал книгу — настоящую старомодную книгу с пожелтевшими страницами, и она почему-то выглядела здесь, среди современной аппаратуры и пластики, абсолютно уместно. Традиции — вспомнилось Ичиго. Шинигами даже не поднял глаз, когда Ренджи бросил перед ним чип. Просто взял его, сунул в прорезь в столе и продолжил чтение.

Через долгие три минуты ожидания раздался мелодичный перезвон, и шинигами соизволил посмотреть на Ичиго.

— Присаживайтесь, молодой человек, — из стены выдвинулось кресло с подлокотниками, — похожее на то, какими пользуются на Земле собственные службы — для снятия карты сетчатки, например.

Ичиго осторожно уселся, и тело тут же захлестнули гибкие ленты: рванулись под одежду, легли на глаза. Зрачок кольнул красный луч, и Ичиго вздрогнул — сколько раз делали снимок сетчатки, столько раз он оказывался не готов. Ленты на миг сжались вокруг его корпуса, по коже прошла дрожь, в стороне что-то тихо застрекотало, а потом все закончилось.

Ичиго хмуро потер глаза и вернулся к Ренджи — тот стоял, прислонившись к стене, и скучающе смотрел в стену.

— Забирайте, молодой человек, — шинигами протягивал ему тонкую пластину с изображенной на ней бабочкой. — Утеря универсального ключа-карты — объяснительная и штраф.

— Да-да, знаю, — Ичиго взял пластинку — она казалась наэлектризованной и льнула к пальцам, хотя на вид и на ощупь была твердой.

— И сдайте ваш старый пропуск.

— Угу, — Ичиго протянул шинигами свою карточку — кое-где поцарапанную и потертую за те несколько лет, что он ею пользовался. — Спасибо, — подумав, сказал он.

— Не за что, молодой человек, не за что, — шинигами уже снова уткнулся в свою книжку.

Когда они вышли в коридор, Ренджи притормозил:

— А вот теперь — на корабль. Вали! Найдешь Акона, он все расскажет.

— А ты?

— Вали-вали, — серьезно покивал Ренджи, — а то достал ты меня.

— Ладно, иди, работничек, — ухмыльнулся Ичиго, — капитан твой, наверное, без тебя с ног сбился.

— Этот собьется, как же, — фыркнул Ренджи, — ладно, если что — вызывай. Акон про тебя знает. Надо будет еще раз проверить блокировку духовного управления.

Он протянул руку, и Ичиго от души хлопнул ладонью о ладонь. Отсалютовав, Ренджи развернулся и зашагал прочь. Ичиго же еще какое-то время стоял, успокаивая бьющееся от волнения сердце.

Потом выбрался из коридора, запрыгнул на эскалаторную ленту, которая понесла его, извиваясь между высокими стоками, вниз, ко входу в ангар для пилотов.

Именно тут стояли корабли шинигами на передержке — уже отремонтированные или обновленные, прежде чем отправиться на взлетное поле.

Ичиго спрыгнул с эскалатора и зашагал к высоким дверям. С колотящимся сердцем приложил карточку к считывающему полю, и на миг мелькнуло идиотское беспокойство — а вдруг не сработает? Вдруг прямо сейчас о драке узнали недовольные и потребовали лишить Ичиго корабля, вдруг капитан Кучики передумал…

Но двери раскрылись с мелодичным звоном, и Ичиго шагнул внутрь с колотящимся сердцем. Где-то гудели подъемные механизмы, с потолка лился яркий свет. К Ичиго быстро шагал шинигами в комбинезоне механика. Под мышкой у него был зажат планшет, а за ухом торчала электронная указка.

Но Ичиго смотрел на маленькие аккуратные рожки на лбу. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы шинигами были такими странными — неужели мутация? А механик достал из-за уха указку и задумчиво пососал ее.

— Бросаю курить, — вздохнул он в ответ на взгляд Ичиго.

— А, хм, — Ичиго смешался, — я на рожки смотрел.

— Последствия бурной юности, — безмятежно ответил механик. — Ты Куросаки?

— Что? А, да, вот мой пропуск…

— Идем, — перебил его механик, развернулся и зашагал прочь. — Меня зовут Акон, я тебя провожу к твоему парню.

— Парню? — Ичиго заторопился следом.

— Кораблю, аппарату, машине, — Акон взмахнул рукой, едва не выронив планшет. — Надо же его как-то называть. Беднягу.

— Почему беднягу? — Ичиго абсолютно ничего не понимал, но торопился, шагая следом.

— У духовных кораблей всегда есть имя, — пояснил Акон. Снова засовывая указку за ухо, — а у этого не будет, мы же заблокировали духовную часть. Сейчас это просто летающая железяка.

Акон говорил отстраненно, и Ичиго не мог понять, осуждает он такое положение вещей или ему все равно.

— Вы против передачи корабля человеку? — напрямик поинтересовался он. 

Акон повернулся и посмотрел немного удивленно:

— Нет. С чего бы? Я лично бы предпочел духовное управление не блокировать — интересно, что бы из этого получилось, когда еще представится такая возможность, — выражение лица у него стало мечтательным. — Но нельзя, слишком рискованно, — добавил он с глубоким сожалением и печалью.

Ичиго смешался, не зная, что на такое ответить.

— А что было бы, — наконец, решился он, — если бы управление не было заблокировано?

— Ну, — Акон почесал в затылке, — скорее всего, ничего, но данные твоего мозга были бы весьма кстати. 

Они остановились у летающей платформы. Та парила в нескольких сантиметрах от пола и едва слышно гудела. Акон ступил на нее первым, кивнул себе за спину — залезай. Ичиго шагнул следом, чувствуя, как платформа слегка проседает под их весом. Акон достал из кармана пульт, сжал в руке; платформа дрогнула и плавно сорвалась с места.

Акон водил пультом, и платформа повторяла движения руки, ловко вписываясь в повороты между гигантскими секциями. Где-то тут, среди высоченных, уходящих под потолок стоек, был его корабль.

Сердце забилось раньше, чем он увидел широкий обтекаемый черный бок. Корабль стоял, зажатый между стойками лифта, который отправляет звездолеты наверх, на взлетную площадку, неподвижный и безмолвный. Платформа затормозила, и Ичиго, не отрывая взгляда от своего корабля, шагнул с нее. Покачнулся, чуть не упал, и заторопился вперед — ему хотелось снова прикоснуться к теплому боку.

Он положил ладонь на шероховатую поверхность. Подался вперед, прижимаясь к ней щекой, и счастливо прикрыл глаза. Он стоял, чувствуя биение собственного пульса, впитывал запахи, кружащиеся в воздухе — озона, нагретого металла и еще чего-то, чему он не мог подобрать определения.

Ичиго смущенно оторвался от корабля, оглянулся на Акона — но тот стоял, что-то задумчиво изучая на своем планшете. Словно почувствовав взгляд Ичиго, он вскинул глаза и поинтересовался, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Готов?

Ичиго сглотнул и кивнул.

Обшивка на корабле разъехалась, обнажая мягко светящуюся шахту.

— Вход в любой точке, — буднично пояснил Акон, жестом предлагая Ичиго идти первым.

Ичиго нервно кивнул — он знал. Духовные корабли представляли собой капсулу, сосредоточенную вокруг пространственных двигателей. Капсула была настроена на пилота и подстраивалась под его нужды. Благодаря этому духовный корабль мог садиться практически в любых условиях — вертикально, горизонтально — да как угодно.

Нет, конечно, были какие-то жестко закрепленным программным способом отсеки — вроде медицинского, который никуда не перемещался, или отсека со спасательными шаттлами, но в целом это была очень гибкая система. Только вот ему она будет недоступна.

Ичиго вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны и шагнул внутрь. Кабина оказалась просторной — вдвое больше, чем в его старом добром Зете. Сердце кольнуло болью — спасибо, старина, ты хорошо поработал. Ичиго еще посидит, вспомнит его. Расскажет о нем новому кораблю. И, наконец, отпустит.

Мягкие, будто плывущие стенки лифта словно светились, и Ичиго провел рукой по обивке — материал приятно ласкал кожу. Ичиго представил, как в случае, если корабль перевернется, кабина перетечет, перестроится относительно вектора силы тяжести; потолок и пол поменяются местами. 

Акон вошел следом, тронул указкой пульт управления, и только по едва заметной дрожи, отдавшейся по телу, Ичиго понял, что лифт тронулся.

А через минуту в стене кабины появилась вертикальная щель. Щель разъехалась, Ичиго шагнул вперед и оказался в пилотном отсеке. Огромный экран темнел прямоугольниками рам, кресла пилотов были затянуты пленкой, рычаги системы управления безмолвно поникли.

В отсеке царила оглушающая тишина.

Ичиго прошелся, чувствуя, как под ногами пружинит пол, коснулся рукой стены, провел ладонью по мягкому пластику экрана… Половину рубки занимало слепое пятно — заблокированное духовное управление. Черная пластокерамика светилась тремя длинными пломбами.

Акон молчал, и Ичиго был благодарен ему за такую деликатность. Он бы вообще не хотел ни с кем делить этот момент, но ничего — скоро Акон уйдет, и Ичиго останется наедине со своим кораблем.

Он прислонился к стене щекой, как тогда, снаружи, и счастливо улыбался. Уж теперь-то он сможет воплотить свою мечту. Он обязательно станет спасателем. Плевать на Гриммджо, плевать на недовольных, главное, что он будет заниматься делом, о котором грезил всю жизнь. И чем быстрее он покончит с формальностями, тем быстрее сможет выйти в космос.

Он выпрямился и взглянул на Акона. Тот невозмутимо почесал рог у самого основания, кивнул и сказал:

— Приступим.

Следующие два часа Акон безжалостно таскал Ичиго по всем отсекам. Спальный, обслуживающий, гидропонный, медицинский, пассажирский, система управления шаттлами, двигатели, санузел, лаборатория, грузовой отсек… Ичиго тщательно запоминал, анализировал, прикидывал, что нужно изменить, отмечал неясные моменты — с ними он разберется позже, задавал вопросы.

Они вернулись туда же, откуда начали — в пилотный отсек.

Акон откашлялся.

— Сейчас я должен проверить блокировку и активировать корабль полностью. После чего утвердить твое имя в реестре как имя действующего пилота. Системы корабля должны идентифицировать тебя, после чего ты станешь полновластным хозяином этого парня.

Ичиго кивнул.

— Что мне делать?

Акон вместо ответа начал сдирать с кресла пилота упаковочную пленку. Ичиго поколебался, а потом присоединился.

— Сейчас сядешь, я введу код активации, система тебя запомнит — и на этом все, — пояснил Акон.

— Ладно.

Ичиго дрожал. Он думал, что это странное состояние — потому что годы подготовки в летной академии научили держать себя в руках; он и не поминал, когда в последний раз так нервничал. Как перед первым свиданием. Но все же было немного тревожно — словно что-то поднималось из глубины его души, что-то незнакомое и ликующее, что спало в нем долгие годы.

Он встряхнул головой, сдирая последний кусок пластика, взглянул на Акона и, после его кивка, уселся в кресло пилота.

— Сначала будет немного неудобно, — Акон начал возиться у приборной панели, — но потом техника подстроится по тебя.

Раздался щелчок. Рубка вспыхнула, засветилась ровным мягким светом, едва слышно загудели машины, а по стенам прокатилась дрожь. Ичиго чувствовал, как просыпается корабль. Он смотрел на экран перед собой, представляя, как летят команды в главный бортовой компьютер, как они подключают одну систему за другой. В сознании почему-то возник образ распускающегося цветка.

Кресло под ним шевельнулось, дрогнуло, и Ичиго постарался расслабиться. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по телу, волна за волной, прокатываются сканирующие лучи. Он жмурился, тая от давно забытого ощущения — когда его утверждали в качестве пилота его первого — и до сегодняшнего момента — единственного корабля.

Ностальгия нахлынула, закружила голову, врезалась в сердце осколками воспоминаний: последний полет отпечатался в сознании до мельчайших подробностей, и сейчас они всплывали, заставляя задыхаться. Ичиго понял, что все, конец, когда глухо хлопнули, отдаваясь в наушниках, кормовые двигатели. Не было надежды, не было мыслей о том, что все образуется — внизу ждали верхние слои атмосферы, а еще требовалось отстыковать шаттл с учеными — отстыковать так, чтобы тот благополучно приземлился. Все это означало, что ему сильно повезет, если он дотянет хотя бы до нижних слоев. И ему повезло. Прощальный подарок Зета, верно служившего до самого конца.

Ичиго судорожно сглотнул — пусть им с новым кораблем повезет больше, и они пройдут долгий путь, такой, чтобы не было стыдно ни за один проведенный вместе световой год.

Корабль содрогнулся, загудел низко и ровно — и ожил. Ичиго вслушивался в знакомый шум: переговоры диспетчеров, стук приборов, мелодичный перезвон загрузки системы навигации. Он открыл глаза.

— Вот и все, — Акон стоял рядом с наглухо заблокированной системой духовного управления. — Все системы в порядке, блокировка безупречна, хоть сейчас в путь.

Ичиго погладил литой подлокотник и кивнул.

— Спасибо. А тренировочные программы?..

— Все загружено, — Акон достал все из того же кармана сложенный вдвое лист и перо с чернилами, настоящими, мать его, чернилами. Надо будет себе купить такое же — пусть украшает интерьер. — Распишись, и я пойду.

Ичиго изобразил кривой росчерк и протянул перо обратно.

— Оставь себе, — улыбнулся Акон, — подарок. — И, помолчав, другим тоном сказал: — Выпустите меня, пожалуйста, пилот Куросаки.

— Спасибо. — Ичиго встал, приблизился к общей панели и, не сразу отыскав нужную команду, нажал на белый прямоугольник. — Еще увидимся, — добавил он.

— Конечно, — хмыкнул Акон и кинул взгляд на заблокированное духовное управление, — я буду за вами присматривать.

Стена за ним сомкнулась, и Ичиго скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как лифт поехал вниз.

Когда на пульт поступил сигнал, что посторонний покинул корабль, Ичиго сжал кулаки. А потом, не в силах сдержаться, завопил:

— Йаху! — сделал кульбит, задев ногами потолок, рухнул на пол и, перевернувшись на спину, раскинул руки, радостно хохоча.

Его ждало охренительное будущее.


	4. Chapter 4

Времени на корабле как будто не существовало, или оно остановилось специально для Ичиго. Ему казалось, что он вошел сюда с Аконом несколько часов назад, но цифры на дисплее, а потом и голос Ренджи, который орал в передатчик что-то об идиотах, явно намекали, что прошло никак не меньше суток. 

Ичиго не чувствовал себя ни усталым, ни голодным, как будто новый корабль вливал в него силы и подпитывал неведомой энергией. Он успел немного поспать, не потому что хотелось, а потому что в самое ближайшее время ему предстоял учебный вылет. Таймер пискнул над ухом, и Ичиго поднялся таким бодрым и довольным жизнью, словно только что вернулся из отпуска. Было немного жаль, что на Землю из-за Джаггерджака он так и не попал, зато корабль оказался в его руках гораздо раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Это искупало все. 

Корабль сначала поддавался неохотно. Словно присматривался к неожиданному владельцу. Ичиго терялся в дополнительных командах, путал кнопки, злился, а потом вдруг понял — все получится. И действительно — получилось. Программы запускались с первого раза. Сенсорная панель реагировала на самое мимолетное касание. Двигатели включались за сотую долю секунды. Системы работали так, будто угадывали его желания раньше, чем они оформлялись в голове в конкретный запрос. Ичиго чувствовал себя если не богом, то кем-то очень-очень могущественным и почти всесильным, кем-то, кто, по меньшей мере, покорял отдельный маленький мир. Подстраивал под себя, подстраивался сам, обеспечивал надежность, защиту и комфорт. Познавал, пытливо рассматривал детали, радовался как ребенок каждому открытию и чувствовал — корабль подчиняется и принимает его. И пусть ему была недоступна духовная связь с этой охренительной машиной, Ичиго знал, что добьется взаимопонимания, пусть и на другом уровне. 

Он запускал обучающую программу уже на автомате, снова и снова, пока тело не привыкло к креслу, руки — к пульту управления, а глаза — к новому расположению дисплеев. Пока данные не стали считываться мгновенно. Пока не понял, что, если придется, сможет работать даже на ощупь. 

Больше игнорировать жизнь, которая текла в привычном ритме за пределами корабля, было нельзя. Ренджи орал, что если Ичиго немедленно не притащит свою задницу к регистрационному пункту, он лично поднимется к нему и запихнет в глотку сначала кофе с приличной жратвой, а потом — подробный маршрут первого вылета. 

— Сработаемся, — сказал Ичиго, прежде чем подняться из кресла. — Слышишь меня? Да, я не шинигами, но мы с тобой сработаемся. Обещаю. И я непременно дам тебе имя. Потом. Когда привыкнем друг к другу. Придумаю что-нибудь подходящее. Договорились?

Он чувствовал себя немного странно — говорить с живым кораблем, который наверняка тебя не слышит, было совсем не то же самое, что со старым Зетом, который был хоть и умной, но все-таки обычной машиной без всяких духовных примочек. Здесь Ичиго, будь он шинигами, наверное мог бы дождаться какого-нибудь ответа, и от понимания этого по спине бежали мурашки. Он никогда не спрашивал у Ренджи, как проявляется духовная связь пилотов со своими машинами, и понял, что теперь уж точно никогда не спросит. Лучше не знать, чтобы не сравнивать. У них и без того все будет отлично. 

Мерно попискивали стабилизаторы давления и температурного режима, подмигивало с экрана окно с последними данными по пассажирскому отсеку. Двигатели ждали настоящего, а не виртуального запуска. Корабль готов был вылететь в любой момент. 

Ичиго отключил подачу энергии и поднялся. Заставлять Ренджи ждать дольше, чем нужно, не хотелось.

— Держи, трудоголик, — Ренджи сунул ему стандартный маршрутный листок с несколькими печатями. Ичиго пробежал его глазами, отмечая знакомые пункты стыковок. Несколько станций, на которых нужно забрать опытные образцы и отгрузить новое оборудование и одна проблемная, но не слишком опасная планета. Действительно, ничего сложного. Такие задания Ичиго с легкостью выполнял даже на последнем курсе Академии. Отличный маршрут для первого полета.

— Спасибо. Вылечу, как только закончат погрузку оборудования. 

— Не больше двух часов, — кивнул Ренджи. — Ты как? Три дня еще не прошли. Есть время.

— Я готов, — просто сказал Ичиго. Он знал достаточно, чтобы взлететь и провести машину по всем намеченным пунктам. Все остальное можно было узнать только в космосе. Обучающие программы, какими бы сложными и насыщенными они не были, не давали того, что могло дать небо. Ощущения корабля, когда не остается никого, кроме него, тебя и бесконечной Вселенной, в которой в любой момент может произойти что угодно, и в которой сам по себе ты практически ни на что не способен. 

Ренджи понял и больше ни о чем не спрашивал. Хлопнул по плечу, пожелал удачи, посоветовал непременно чего-нибудь пожрать перед вылетом и ушел с видом крайне занятого, но страшно довольного собой и окружающим миром человека. Ичиго усмехнулся ему вслед. Сейчас он отлично понимал приятеля, а выражение морды у него наверняка было еще более идиотским, потому что он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. 

Это чувство он умудрился не растерять ни в кафе, пока уплетал удивительно вкусный обед аж из четырех блюд — внезапно проснувшийся аппетит оказался таким зверским, что Ичиго решил больше не устраивать себе голодных дней, — ни в ангаре, пока терпеливо ждал, когда на корабль загрузят все необходимое оборудование и запас провианта. Он даже спокойно воспринял появление незнакомого шинигами, который таскал его по всему кораблю и совал нос в каждую щель, отмечая в бесконечном списке все — от предметов первой необходимости до содержимого аптечки в рубке. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, делал он это настолько быстро, что Ичиго даже не успел устать от нудного процесса. 

А потом они с кораблем оказались наконец на стартовой площадке, и привычный женский голос из диспетчерской начал отсчитывать секунды до запланированного времени запуска. Ичиго ввел последние координаты, прислушался к ровному гулу атмосферных двигателей и подумал, что нужно поскорее связаться с сестрами и отцом, потому что такое счастье невозможно слишком долго держать в себе, им обязательно нужно с кем-то поделиться.

Несколько часов до первой остановки пролетели незаметно. Первым делом Ичиго набросал сообщение родным — его распирало от восторга, когда он описывал новый корабль. Правда, пришлось умолчать о настоящей причине замены — это лучше сделать не в письме, нечего зря волновать. И даже успел получить ответ — веселое короткое послание от Карин, огромное от Юзу, где та радовалась и одновременно беспокоилась за братика, а отец ответил привычным дурашливым «Масаки, ты видишь, ты видишь, как далеко залетел наш сын?!»

Ичиго наслаждался каждой секундой, внимательно проглядывал скользящие по экранам сводки. Состояние атмосферы, ближайшие населенные зоны, расстояние до условно опасных объектов, прогнозы возможных космических бурь с расчетом времени вплоть до сотой доли секунды. Такой исчерпывающей информации обо всем, что окружает его корабль в полете, Ичиго не получал никогда. На дисплеи выводилось объемное изображение одновременно со всех внешних камер, и это тоже было необычно и здорово. Как будто ты всю жизнь ходил с закрытыми глазами, а тут вдруг открыл и обнаружил, что даже не представлял, как на самом деле выглядит то, что тебя окружает.

Камеры на Зете были стандартными, монохромными. На четкость картинки влияло все: от далекого метеоритного дождя, до атмосферного поля любой более-менее близкой планеты, и Ичиго чаще работал со снимками, которые делались каждые десять минут и выводились на главный экран. Со статичным изображением было проще, оно хотя бы не смазывалось и не покрывалось непонятной рябью, в которой при желании можно было увидеть что угодно, вплоть до вражеского корабля. Теперь оказалось, что вовсе не обязательно тратить время на разглядывание и расшифровку фотографий, можно просто смотреть, как смотрел бы в обычные окна, и видеть все до мельчайших деталей. Ичиго даже успел полюбоваться на Землю, когда максимально увеличил изображение. 

От новых возможностей захватывало дух. Первую стыковку Ичиго провел за несколько секунд, что было абсолютно невозможно ни для одного корабля с Земли. Не потребовалось даже ждать согласования с пунктом управления космической станции. Кораблю шинигами нужны были только точные координаты, дальше он все сделал сам. Пристыковался намертво с первого раза, и Ичиго оставалось только открыть шлюз. 

На станции его уже ждали. Ичиго забрал герметичный контейнер с образцами, чувствуя на себе заинтересованные взгляды дежурных техников, но те так и не задали ни одного вопроса, хотя явно не признали в нем своего. Интересно, сколько глоток придется затыкать капитану Кучики и сколько слухов и пересудов поползут по Готею? Впрочем, Ичиго это не касалось. Вернее, касалось косвенно. Его мало интересовало мнение сплетников. Гораздо важнее было оправдать доверие и не повторить судьбу первого землянина с кораблем класса «шикай». Что там говорил Ренджи? Пропал без вести? На таком совершенном корабле? Очень странно. Но задумываться об этом сейчас Ичиго уж точно не собирался. Он вернулся на корабль, заблокировал шлюз и активировал координаты второго объекта на маршруте. 

Планета 203-17 была маленькой и непригодной для обитания. Перебои с кислородом, регулярные вулканические выбросы и землетрясения, неустойчивый климат. Ичиго никогда на ней не бывал, но знал, что руда, которую добывают там в сезоны сейсмического затишья, используется шинигами для производства нескольких крайне ценных металлов, некоторые идут на строительство кораблей. Исследовательская станция сейчас была закрыта, и Ичиго предстояло самому высадиться на планете и взять образцы грунта. 

Что что-то не так, Ичиго понял даже раньше, чем увидел вспухающий на мониторе алый гриб в мутных клубах дыма. Ему хватило слишком быстро меняющихся на дисплее данных. Атмосфера вокруг планеты волновалась, слишком резко снизился уровень кислорода и слишком сильно понизилось давление. Ичиго приблизил изображение. Гриб разросся на весь экран, и это не было похоже на извержение вулкана.

Системы слежения засекли присутствие чужого корабля, но он исчез так быстро, что Ичиго не успел узнать о нем ничего, кроме того, что он мог развивать немыслимую скорость, а значит точно не принадлежал Земле.

А потом все пошло наперекосяк.

За огнем и дымом радары засекли еще один объект, данные о котором были настолько странными, что Ичиго даже не понял сначала, что это может быть. А потом разглядел огромный выжженный остов. Назвать его кораблем язык не поворачивался — из обгоревшей смятой обшивки лезли наружу покореженные куски арматуры и каркаса. На глазах у Ичиго отвалилась вся хвостовая часть и рассыпалась, будто состояла из опилок, а не из сверхпрочных материалов. Дальше Ичиго не смотрел — врубил сразу третий уровень защиты и перевел корабль в экстренный режим снижения.

От напряжения и спешки вспотели ладони и спина. В голове сразу всплыли зазубренные еще в Академии инструкции. Ичиго нашел в аптечке противорадиационную вакцину и вколол в вену сразу несколько ампул, вспорол пакет с гермокостюмом, одевался словно в соревнованиях на скорость, так же проверял системы снабжения. И не позволял себе думать о том, что после такого взрыва выживших быть не может. Ни на погибшем корабле, ни рядом с ним, даже если пилот успел катапультироваться.

Когда Ичиго ступил, наконец, на землю, обвешанный пакетами первой помощи, двумя сверхмощными лазерами и несколькими запасными баллонами кислорода, пожар уже почти успокоился, только ядовитые грязно-желтые облака дыма все еще колыхались в безветренном воздухе. На этой планете нечему было гореть. Серые песчаные барханы расстилались до горизонта, вдали виднелся темный, едва различимый силуэт исследовательской станции. Ичиго вдохнул поглубже, подпрыгнул, активируя воздушную подушку, и полетел вперед.

Пока приближался, не мог отделаться от странного ощущения, что корабль этот ему знаком. Покореженный, с застывшими натеками металла, он наплывал на Ичиго пугающей мертвой громадиной. Проступал из дыма закопченный белый корпус, длинный, как лезвие огромного меча, и приходило узнавание. Это точно был арранкарский корабль.

Внутри вместо прежнего нервного оцепенения поднималась какая-то дурацкая веселая злость. В ситуации было так мало смешного, что это даже пугало, но Ичиго почему-то все равно почувствовал себя увереннее. Один арранкар лишил его корабля, второй — лишился сам. Дикая справедливость в диком космосе.

О кораблях арранкаров было известно гораздо меньше, чем о кораблях шинигами, но вряд ли они сильно им уступали, и это позволяло надеяться на то, что пилот все еще жив, и он успеет его вытащить. Хотя, судя по повреждениям, взрыв затронул и носовой отсек.  
Помятая обшивка поддавалась неохотно. Ичиго торопился, прорубался внутрь, наплевав на технику безопасности, и мысленно отсчитывал секунды. Их было слишком много. Что за сплав использовали для своих кораблей арранкары, сложно было представить, потому что даже лазер брал его с трудом. Ичиго взмок, несмотря на отличную терморегуляцию костюма. Пот тек по лицу, заливал глаза, страшно хотелось содрать с себя шлем, но он только сильнее сжимал зубы — сдохнуть на незнакомой планете в его планы точно не входило.

Внутри корабля было темно и тихо. Со стен сочилась вода. Ичиго настроил ночное видение и огляделся. Динамики молчали. Оттуда, где должна была находиться рубка, струился слабый голубоватый свет, и Ичиго пошел к нему, переступая через провалы, в которых виднелся оголившийся каркас. Внутри тоже был огонь, но, видимо, защитные системы вовремя его погасили, потому что здесь корабль выглядел почти сносно.

В рубке горел всего один дисплей, но Ичиго даже не взглянул на него, потому что сразу увидел пилота. Защитный купол смялся и вдавил его в кресло. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Ичиго судорожно сглотнул. Он видел разные повреждения, но настолько серьезные — впервые. Грудная клетка была раздавлена, из разорванной куртки торчали влажные осколки ребер. Разбитый шлем валялся рядом, видимо, пилот успел его снять, прежде чем отключился. На затылке тоже была рана, волосы слиплись темным комком. Одной рукой он прикрывал живот, вторая рука, перебитая, свешивалась почти до пола, по рассеченному предплечью, по белой форме текли алые струи, срывались с пальцев капли, с влажным звуком падали на пол. 

Ичиго кинулся к пилоту, на ходу срывая с себя ненужный груз. Заметался у кресла, пытаясь понять, что сделать в первую очередь, потом опомнился, взял себя в руки — прижал пальцы к шее арранкара и выдохнул от облегчения — под ними бился пульс. 

Нужно было вколоть обезболивающее и заморозку, дать ему кислород. Ичиго вскрывал ампулы и пакеты, доставал маску, прикреплял провода — все получалось на удивление быстро, наверное, потому что не давал себе даже шанса задуматься или засомневаться. Раз уж пилот до сих пор не умер, значит, Ичиго должен успеть. Не может быть, чтобы не успел. Медицинские блоки на кораблях шинигами были уникальными, новейшие технологии и препараты, исцеляющий купол, сыворотка ускоренной регенерации. Если все это действовало так, как рассказывали, то арранкар должен был попасть туда как можно быстрее. Тогда у него будет шанс.

В лицо пилоту Ичиго посмотрел, только когда склонился над ним, чтобы прикрепить маску. Посмотрел и замер, сжимая в кулаке мягкие провода. Это походило уже даже не на насмешку судьбы, а на какое-то изощренное издевательство, потому что пострадавшим арранкаром оказался Гриммджо Джаггерджак. 

Ичиго выдохнул сквозь зубы, прижал к посеревшему лицу маску, подтянул крепления и достал пленку. Ее использовали только для открытых ран или ожогов. Замотать в нее Джаггерджака целиком было делом не из легких. Ублюдок оказался чертовски тяжелым. Выбитое из пазов кресло кренилось то в одну, то в другую сторону, пропитанная специальным раствором пленка выскальзывала. В конце концов Ичиго просто расстелил ее на полу и осторожно уложил туда же Гриммджо. Зафиксировать тело было проще всего, оставалось только донести до выхода, а уж там активировать переноску. 

Что-то требовательно пискнуло, Ичиго мельком взглянул на дисплей и не поверил глазам — корабль завершил затребованный отчет о повреждениях и заблокированных отсеках. Он вовсе не был мертв. 

Ичиго склонился над пультом управления. Странно, но здесь все было почти так же как у шинигами. Подумав, он вдавил несколько кнопок. Выключил все еще работающую систему охлаждения, сохранил отчет и запустил процесс блокировки. Все люки и шлюзы должны были закрыться через десять минут, потом перекрывались поврежденные отсеки, а потом начиналась внутренняя и внешняя консервация корабля. Если корабли арранкаров похожи на корабли шинигами, то корабль Джаггерджака простоит здесь в защитной сфере хоть сотню лет и уж точно дождется возвращения хозяина. Ичиго не был уверен, что такие повреждения можно починить, но корабль жив, его нельзя бросить просто так. Может, Гриммджо захочет его забрать? По мнению Ичиго, этого захотел бы любой профессиональный пилот. Будь он там хоть гуманоид из другой галактики, хоть арранкар из элитного отряда. 

Обратный путь показался Ичиго бесконечным, хотя он врубил на воздушной подушке-слайдере максимальную скорость. У спасательных отрядов было специальное оборудование, им не нужно было таскать спасенных на руках, у них были спецплатформы, двигающиеся в воздухе не хуже обычных слайдеров. Но Ичиго спасателем не был, так что приходилось пользоваться тем, что есть, и клясться себе, что это его первый и единственный учебный вылет, и он сделает все, чтобы получить назначение в отряд как можно быстрее. 


	5. Chapter 5

В медицинском блоке пришлось осваиваться на ходу. Инструкцию Ичиго помнил, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы легко управляться с оборудованием. 

Уложив Джаггерджака, он снял с него пленку, потом осторожно срезал одежду, поднял с живота тяжелый пласт ткани — все-таки тогда, во время драки, он не ошибся — куртка Джаггерджака была частично укреплена броней. 

Ичиго старался не зацикливаться на жуткой ране на груди, которая то и дело притягивала взгляд. Раз не умер до сих пор, значит выживет. Обязательно должен выжить. 

Ичиго подхватил арранкара на руки и понес к распахнувшему зев реанимационному блоку. Как вдруг тело, до того безвольно обмякшее на руках, забилось, разбрызгивая кровь. Ичиго обхватил его, стараясь удержать, но даже полудохлый Гриммджо был силен настолько, что едва не вырвался из хватки. А ведь Ичиго никогда не считался слабаком.

— Тихо, придурок, — зарычал он, подтаскивая к комплексу и укладывая его туда практически насильно.

Гриммджо продолжал биться, что-то бормоча, и Ичиго удерживал его, боясь сделать хуже. Потом, он потом подумает над тем, что тот шептал, а пока надо успокоить придурка.

Он кинул взгляд на панель управления блоком, выхватил взглядом кнопку «Автоматическая диагностика и реанимация» и судорожно ткнул. По кювете прокатилась сиреневая волна, откуда-то сбоку вылезла игла и воткнулась Гриммджо в бедро. А через секунду тот выгнулся в последний раз и затих.

Ичиго отстранился, а на реанимационном комплексе начала закрываться крышка. По дисплею поползли сведения о состоянии пациента, но Ичиго их посмотрит позже. Он обессилено опустился на пол и выдохнул.

Когда дыхание успокоилось, он собрал окровавленные ошметки ткани и скинул в санитарный контейнер. Теперь хотелось переодеться и вымыться.

Кровь арранкаров оказалась такой же как у людей — красной. Нет, Ичиго знал. Но, блин. Он бездумно тер руки, глядя, как в слив стекают прозрачные чистые струйки воды. Тер, тер и думал, что в последнее время он слишком много узнал о чужаках, нелюдях и как там еще их называли в Академии. Пальцы дрожали.

Опомнившись, он выключил воду. Раньше он себе такого не позволял — Зет был старым кораблем и воду не синтезировал, а лишь очищал существующий запас. Здесь о воде можно было не беспокоиться — ну, если оборудование не выйдет из строя. Ичиго подозрительно покосился на панель с надписью H2O.

Потом перевел взгляд на себя — костюм покрылся коркой засохшей крови. Ичиго вдохнул и принялся раздеваться. Кинув одежду в очиститель, он побрел в рубку. Корабль сейчас висел на орбите, а Ичиго соображал, что ему делать. Перед спуском он, конечно, передал стандартное сообщение о необычной активности на планете. И сейчас пришло время отчитаться, что он там увидел. 

Он заглянул на камбуз, вытащил пакет с горячим кофе и сдернул пломбу. Глядя, как пластиковая емкость затягивается паром, и вдыхая знакомый аромат, Ичиго думал, что проще всего действовать по инструкции — вызвать координационный центр, обрисовать ситуацию, сдать арранкара на руки специалистам. Или дождаться указаний.

Но из головы не выходило то, что он увидел, пока консервировал арранкарскую машину — развороченный прямым попаданием двигательный блок, точечно выведенная система жизнеобеспечения… А еще слова Гриммджо, что он прохрипел, белея обломками ребер и выгибаясь от боли.

Глядя в яркие, совсем нечеловечески синие глаза, Ичиго слушал, как тот выталкивает из окровавленного рта слово за словом: 

— Скрой, что вытащил меня, иначе тебе пиздец. Найдут. И…

Что будет дальше, Ичиго понимал. Чтобы вывести из строя арранкарский корабль такого уровня, нужно обладать арранкарской техникой. Причем техникой выше классом. Чтобы понять, кто ею обладал, тоже ума много не надо — высший командный состав Уэко Мундо летал на монстрах, способных в одиночку заменить весь галактический флот сил Земли.

Больше он ничего не услышал, кроме хрипов из разодранных легких. А слово «пиздец» засело в голове, мешая мыслить. И думал Ичиго не о себе, а о новом корабле. И о том, что стоит ли это риска его потерять. Ичиго еще раз вспомнил пробоину в корпусе корабля Гриммджо и развороченные двигатели. Прямое попадание. Это было прямое попадание. Его передернуло.

Черт, как все сложно. Рисковать не хотелось. Он допил кофе, бросил в утилизатор пластиковую упаковку и пошел в медблок — взглянуть на своего «пациента». Пациентом Гриммджо был, конечно, условным — медицинских навыков Ичиго хватило только на то, чтобы доставить арранкара живым и затолкать в реанимационный комплекс. Автоматизированная до предела система сама определила расу, тип повреждений и задала программу восстановления. Ичиго оставалось только смотреть на затянутое тонким пластиковым куполом тело и мучительно думать.

Стоило бы поспать — перед глазами плыли круги, да и выспавшись он бы лучше соображал. Но решение надо было принимать сейчас. Он повел рукой по гладкой стене, ощущая тепло корабля. Материал льнул к пальцам, и Ичиго улыбнулся. Расправил плечи и развернулся, зашагал, потом почти побежал в пилотный отсек.

Сел в кресло, продумывая, что передавать в координационный центр. Пальцы забегали по пульту управления — необычная вулканическая активность, источник не выявлен, образец атмосферы прилагаю. А Гриммджо… арранкар слишком слаб — по крайней мере, сейчас. А потом Ичиго его просто привяжет к стойке двигателей, заткнет рот и после будет разбираться — какого хрена произошло и почему сукин сын преследовал его тогда.

На отправку сообщения ушло пятнадцать минут. Еще пять — на то, чтобы скорректировать учебный маршрут. А потом, наконец-то, выспаться. В висках неприятно покалывало. И да, точно — надо было проверить все системы. Периодически корабль начинал гудеть — низко, едва слышно, и Ичиго это немного беспокоило. Сигналы тревоги молчали и, скорее всего, он зря волновался, но лишний раз взглянуть не помешает. Сейчас гул возобновился. Но сначала…

Ичиго отыскал чистый комбинезон, оделся и пошел в медицинский отсек.

В дезинфицирующем тамбуре его окатило волной разнообразных ощущений — от щекотки до покалывания, а после дверь распахнулась. Реанимационный саркофаг голубовато светился в темноте, тихо тренькала приборная панель, отмечая удары сердца, пульс, частоту дыхания. Ичиго подошел ближе.

Кулаки арранкара, даже в бессознательно состоянии, были сжаты. Словно он там, где-то глубоко внутри, продолжал бороться за свою жизнь. Ичиго рассматривал разбитое, растерзанное тело и думал, что почему-то не чувствует ни злости, ни удовлетворения. Да, Гриммджо виноват в гибели его корабля, но если бы Ичиго предложили отомстить, уничтожив корабль арранкара, он бы отказался. Никому такого не пожелаешь. Все, что он мог сделать — набить придурку морду. 

В висках кололо все сильнее, но уходить не хотелось. Ичиго рассматривал слипшиеся, бурые от крови волосы, алебастрово-белый скол на маске, раскрытую грудную клетку, в которой билось сердце, так похожее на человеческое, и сновали тончайшие нити, зашивая, скрепляя, восстанавливая ткани. Смотрел и не решался опустить глаза ниже.

Там было то, из-за чего арранкара нельзя было спутать ни с кем. Нельзя было изобразить арранкара, да и арранкару ни за что бы не получилось выдать себя за человека или шинигами. Можно нарастить или обломать маску — костяной рудимент, с которым рождаются все представители этой расы, но нельзя имитировать то, что делало арранкара арранкаром. Сквозную дыру в теле.

Когда Ичиго укладывал Гриммджо в реанимационную кювету, он видел дыру, тогда было не до стеснительности. Но сейчас она отпечаталась на внутренней стороне век, жгла воображение и не давала пойти отсюда к чертовой матери, чтобы, наконец, поспать.

Молекулярный хирург продолжал сшивать ткани, Ичиго сглотнул, невольно перевел взгляд ниже — и тут же уперся взглядом в дыру. Моргнул, всматриваясь в ровные, словно вылепленные из пластика края, гладкие стенки внутри. Сквозь дыру было видно дно реанимационного комплекса. Стало понятно, почему арранкар там, на корабле, прикрывал рукой не лицо, не развороченную грудь, а живот. Он и не пострадал практически.

О дырах арранкаров ходило столько слухов, что Ичиго порой не знал, что и думать. Например, рассказывали, что это миниатюрные черные дыры — все, что туда попадает, исчезает. Еще говорили, что на самом деле это миниатюрный гиперпространственный туннель — где бы ни находился арранкар, он мог просунуть в дыру послание, и то мгновенно окажется дома, на родной планете. В тесной компании и под пиво рассказывали об эрогенных зонах, расположенных вокруг дыр: мол, если поймать и привязать арранкара, то лаская края его дыры, можно добиться всего на свете. Сам Ичиго, вспоминая Гриммджо, с трудом представлял, как его можно поймать, да еще и потом привязать.

Из курса ксенобиологии он знал, что дыры у арранкаров — такой же рудимент, как и костяная маска на голове. Сами арранкары развивались не так, как люди — хотя тоже вышли из моря, они изначально были амебоподобными монстрами, у которых дыра была энергетическим ядром, вокруг которого формировалось и развивалось существо. Дыры располагались обычно на груди, хотя говорили, что у отдельных экземпляров такие ядра-дыры могут встретиться на любом месте. Но в любом случае, сухие строчки из учебника давали слишком мало информации.

И Ичиго безумно хотелось прикоснуться к краям дыры, чтобы понять, как она все-таки устроена. Но в то же время он боялся, что разочаруется. Он представлял, что прикоснется к внутренней поверхности и ощутит такую же гладкую кожу как везде. И больше ничего. Будет обидно.

Ичиго встряхнул головой — о чем он вообще думает? Последние мозги растерял.

Он подтянул к себе табло с электронным отчетом о состоянии здоровья арранкара, отклонил предложение ознакомиться с подробностями и углубился в краткое резюме: похоже, состояние удалось стабилизировать, вентиляция легких идет успешно, работа мозга не нарушена, дальнейший прогноз — благоприятный.

Облегченно выдохнув, Ичиго покинул медицинский отсек. Смертельно хотелось спать.

***

Легендами о покинутых планетах, мертвых городах и блуждающих кораблях старшекурсники обожали пугать новичков. Какими только подробностями они не обрастали. Причем каждый рассказчик стремился сделать легенду еще страшнее и кровавее. Особо трепетные курсанты после подобных вечерних посиделок просыпались от кошмаров, впрочем, такие в пилотах долго не задерживались. Доживали до третьего курса, а потом переводились на любой из факультетов, которые готовили штабников.

Ичиго в свое время тоже попытались напугать, но быстро отстали. Он не собирался верить во всякую чушь, в призраков, в мертвых пилотов на космических Летучих Голландцах, в мутантов, которые слоняются по брошенным городам и пьют кровь попавших туда неудачников. Он побывал на многих планетах — и погибших, и только зарождающихся, видел разбитые корабли и представителей других рас, которые питались чем угодно, но только не человеческой кровью. И даже не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит тот самый мертвый город из дурацкой легенды.

Он понятия не имел, как здесь оказался. Земли не было, были только зависшие прямо в воздухе дома — кубы и многогранники из черного металла с матово блестящими стеклами окон. Ичиго шел, глядя под ноги — в черную бездну с серебряной россыпью звезд. На нем был обычный летный костюм и обычная обувь, но двигался он так легко, будто всю жизнь только и занимался тем, что разгуливал по воздуху. Город вокруг молчал, но Ичиго чувствовал угрозу, исходящую от черных сквозных просветов улиц, от зависших между небом и землей, точнее, между небом и небом, лифтов, от мостов, перекинутых от здания к зданию над головой. Космический город, город будущего, уничтоживший всех своих жителей, смотрел на него плафонами погасших фонарей и дышал в лицо спертым, затхлым воздухом.

Ичиго знал, что идет к своему кораблю. Его нужно было найти как можно быстрее, пока не просочилась в легкие какая-нибудь зараза. Было непонятно, какого черта он не надел шлем и защитный костюм и зачем ему вообще понадобилось здесь ходить. При нем не было ни контейнеров с образцами, ни пакетов первой помощи, ни оружия, как будто вышел прогуляться по Каракуре, а не по мертвому городу, в котором буйствовал неизвестный вирус.

Но самым неприятным было то, что Ичиго не представлял, где может быть его корабль. Улица, по которой он шел, внезапно кончилась тупиком. Ичиго едва не налетел на черную стену, остановился и уперся в нее ладонью. Стена была теплой, и Ичиго поежился от знакомого ощущения. Что-то похожее он испытывал совсем недавно. Когда? Что именно? Ичиго не помнил. Страшно пока еще не было, было неприятно, от того, что память словно заблокировали как поврежденный отсек, и он понятия не имеет, как это исправить.

Ичиго вернулся на последний перекресток, свернул вправо и снова пошел, сознательно не переходя на бег. Раз он бродит в таком виде, значит, ничего опасного для жизни тут быть не может. Не сошел же он с ума, чтобы сунуться в зараженную зону с голыми руками и открытой рожей. А свой корабль он рано или поздно найдет. Или тот найдет его. От внезапной мысли Ичиго остановился. И правда. Какого черта. Нужно же просто позвать. Позвать. По имени.

— Зет! — заорал Ичиго и вздрогнул от собственного голоса. Он разносился по мертвым кварталам, отскакивал от стен, бился в закрытые окна эхом. А потом снова пришла тишина, теперь еще более абсолютная, оглушающая.

Ичиго помотал головой и прижал ладонь ко лбу. Наверное, он все-таки заразился и болен. Какого хрена он орет? На что рассчитывает? Что корабль среагирует на его голос, автоматически запустится и прилетит? Какой бред. До такого не додумались еще даже шинигами со своим духовным флотом. Нужно просто идти вперед, методично исследуя улицы, потому что если стоять и думать, ничего не изменится.

Эта улица снова закончилась тупиком. Все та же стена ткнулась в ладонь. Теплая, слегка шершавая поверхность. Знакомая. Ичиго резко развернулся и зашагал дальше.

Он сорвался на десятой. Долбанул кулаком по стене, прижал к ней горячий лоб, замер, слушая, как колотится в груди сердце. Почему он ни хрена не помнит? Что могло произойти? Ну давай же, думай, Куросаки, напряги мозги. Где ты бросил старину Зета? Зачем поперся сюда? Что или кого ты мог здесь искать?

Пусто. Ни одного проблеска. Ичиго резко развернулся, прислонился к стене затылком, посмотрел в небо и только сейчас понял, что ночь вокруг сменилась утром. Оно еще не добралось до улиц, но небо светлело на глазах, как перед близким восходом. Отлично провел время, ничего не скажешь.

Ичиго встряхнулся и пошел дальше. Он исходит этот город вдоль и поперек, но найдет выход и выберется отсюда, отыщет свой корабль и отправится прямиком в Готей на растерзание тамошним целителям. Пусть делают что хотят, но вправят ему мозги, он согласится на любую диагностику и любое лечение. Плевать, что это сожрет уйму времени и нервов, лишь бы больше никогда не чувствовать себя таким идиотом.

В очередном тупике Ичиго опустился на корточки, а потом сел. Внизу сейчас тоже было утро. Розовели и золотились облака, небо было прозрачно-голубым. Идиллическая картина. Еще бы настроение не было таким поганым.

Сидеть на воздухе оказалось еще неприятнее, чем ходить по нему, и Ичиго невольно теснее прижался к стене. Она уходила вниз и вверх, терялась в небе под ногами и в небе над головой. Теплая, черная, надежная.

— Ичиго.

Голос раздался совсем близко. Низкий, незнакомый. Ичиго вскочил, огляделся и замер, прислушиваясь. Вокруг не было никого. Только стена за спиной странно вибрировала и постепенно нарастал странный отдаленный гул, почему-то тоже показавшийся знакомым.

— Ичиго.

А вот теперь стало страшно. Потому что голос шел будто со всех сторон сразу, гулкий, раскатистый.

— Где ты? — заорал Ичиго, а потом сорвался с места и побежал. Перед глазами мелькали пройденные и не пройденные улицы, гранитные чаши пересохших фонтанов и карусели с цветными лошадками. Под ногами и над головой горели два огромных солнца, и Ичиго щурился от ослепительного света. А потом увидел кровь. Она была на руках и на одежде, он был перепачкан ею весь, с головы до ног, как будто купался в ней или тащил кого-то окровавленного. Ичиго зажмурился и вдруг вспомнил имя. Гриммджо Джаггерджак. Арранкар из Эспады. Планета 203-17. Реанимационный блок. И проснулся.

— Твою мать!

Тяжело дыша, он сел, глядя в противоположную стену каюты и унимая бешено бьющееся сердце.

После гибели мамы отец кричал во сне. Редко. Ичиго тогда выходил попить воды и прислушивался. Наверное, он умирал вместе с ней — много раз. Иссин тогда, словно чувствовал, выходил тоже, они вместе пили воду, и он каждый раз, нервно улыбаясь, говорил:

— Приснится же такое…

А потом начинал нести какую-нибудь чушь, за которую хотелось дать по шее, и Ичиго, конечно, давал, потом они в шутку дрались, опрокидывали еще воды, и Ичиго как-то забывал, почему вообще просыпался, и почему отец кричал.

Сейчас он словно видел перед собой лицо Иссина. Тот беззвучно шевелил губами, и Ичиго выдохнул в безмолвной тишине каюты:

— Приснится же такое…

Он снова упал на койку и прикрыл глаза. Картинки из сна слегка подернулись дымкой, но уходить не желали. Слушая тихий ровный гул двигателей и всем телом чувствуя их успокаивающую работу, Ичиго улыбнулся. Ерунда все это. 


	6. Chapter 6

Запястье кольнуло сообщение, и Ичиго активировал дисплей. На вспыхнувшем перед лицом экране поплыл текст сообщения: отчет о маршруте, отчет о системах корабля, отметка о принятии рапорта о приземлении на планету, отчет о состоянии арранкара… Сообщение с пиктограммой чрезвычайной срочности выскочило поверх строки с отчетами, и Ичиго сгруппировался. Кровь хлынула к голове, он чувствовал, как на щеках выступил румянец.

Он читал сухие строки общей тревоги и ничего не понимал. Сообщение ссылалось на секретную директиву, к которой у него не было доступа, и в главной своей части не касалось ни его, ни его корабля. Зато он узнал, что на Сейрейтее усилены меры безопасности, закрыт влет для всех, за исключением дипломатических представителей, и проводится уже третье внеочередное собрание Совета 46.

До собрания ему совершенно точно не было дела, а меры безопасности смущали мало — в ближайшее время он на Сейрейтей точно не собирался, а там шинигами уже разберутся со своей проблемой, какой бы она ни была.

Ичиго подтвердил прием сообщения, оделся и отправился в пилотный отсек. И только когда открылись двери, поймал себя на том, что торопится туда именно потому, что в памяти стоит все та же картинка из сна — он не может найти дорогу к своему кораблю. Проклятье. Только проблем с головой ему и не хватало. Лейтенант Котецу будет счастлива.

Успокоившись, он сел в кресло пилота и облегченно выдохнул. Натянул шлем, активируя визор, и перешел на ручное управление. Автоматический навигатор — это, конечно, отлично, но надо же, в конце концов, привыкать к своему кораблю? На каждое движение рук корабль отзывался так чутко, что Ичиго едва не пел. Настроение, сумбурное и сумрачное после сна, сейчас казалось безоблачным. Даже мысли, все еще крутившиеся вокруг привидевшегося города, были легкими. Например, мысль об имени.

Каждый пилот давал своей машине имя — это знали все. Даже шинигами именовали свои корабли, что уж говорить о людях, молодой расе, вынесшей в космос мешанину из суеверий, множества религий и прочих, мало поддающихся объяснению вещей.

Ичиго не был исключением. Может, он и не стал бы заниматься такими глупостями, но у него с Зетом имя вышло как-то само. Бортовой номер корабля произносить было слишком долго, поэтому корабль превратился сначала в Зет-двести-один, потом просто в Зета, и, наконец, стал стариной Зетом, верным товарищем, без которого Ичиго не мыслил своей жизни.

Он улыбнулся. В конце концов, жизнь Зета оказалась не такой уж короткой: двадцать лет — немалый срок для корабля. И погиб он, как подобает, на посту, а не на грохочущей свалке по переработке машин.

В общем, имя кораблю придумать стоило. Но Ичиго представления не имел, как именно его назвать. Можно было бы, конечно, подождать — и имя бы пришло само, пусть не сразу, пусть за год-другой полетов. Но Ичиго было мучительно некомфортно от своего безымянного корабля. Иногда казалось, что тот снисходительно посмеивается, глядя на него, как на мальчишку.

Он еще раз проверил маршрут — до очередной точки оказалось всего-ничего. Наблюдательная станция, чей объем почти полностью занимал огромный телескоп, медленно вращалась вокруг крупного астероида. Переправляя двум молчаливым шинигами ящики с провизией, он то и дело ловил на себе косые взгляды. Но каждый раз, когда он пытался перехватить такой взгляд, шинигами отворачивались. 

Только в самом конце, когда Ичиго уже прощался и прятал диск с подтверждением о передаче груза, один из них негромко заметил, словно ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Необычной формы шикай, верно? Широковат.

— Да, — точно так же отстраненно, отозвался в стену второй, — любопытная машина.

На борт он вернулся изрядно взвинченным и несколько минут успокаивался, прислонившись лбом в холодной поверхности внутреннего шлюза. Какого хрена, спрашивается? Немного утешало то, что они теперь будут маяться от любопытства, пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что «шикай» пилотировал человек.

Отстыковываясь от станции, Ичиго мрачно продемонстрировал ей средний палец, и плевать, что придурки этого не увидят. Потом проверил очередной маршрут и поставил на автоматическое управление: из медблока пришло сообщение, что состояние пациента изменилось.

Он шагал по узкому коридору и думал, что полную проверку придется отложить — хрен знает, что там у арранкара. А отвлекаться от него надолго не хотелось бы. Хотя все усиливающийся гул его беспокоил.

В медблоке на первый взгляд ничего не изменилось. Ичиго подошел к реанимационной кювете и замер: похоже, электронный хирург знал свое дело. Грудь, еще несколько часов назад раскрытая, словно шкатулка, сейчас была покрыта скользкой массой и мерно вздымалась. Похоже, будет здоровенный кривой шрам — в функции реанимационного комплекса явно не входила программа пластической хирургии. Зато мелкие шрамы было почти не видно, настолько аккуратно они оказались зашиты.

По телу Гриммджо время от времени проходила судорога, и он едва заметно кривился — похоже, от боли. Ичиго притянул к себе монитор с отчетом и углубился в его изучение: восстановительные процедуры закончены, поврежденные ткани обработаны, аппарат искусственного дыхания отключен. Еще шел целый список восстанавливающих препаратов, которые кололись Гриммджо, но их Ичиго изучать не стал, отметив только впечатляющее количество успокаивающих и обезболивающих средств. Похоже, организму арранкаров их требовалось намного больше, чем человеку.

Дочитав до конца, Ичиго вздрогнул: программа медблока предлагала ему перевести пациента из режима реанимации в режим интенсивной терапии. Ичиго поколебался, посмотрел на еле дышащего Гриммджо, запросил дополнительную информацию о возможных осложнениях, изучил дальнейшую программу восстановления. И отдал команду «Подтвердить через час, если не будет ухудшения состояния».

Ичиго смотрел на Гриммджо и думал о дополнительных инструкциях, выданных электронным хирургом. Гигиена, кормление, уход. Всего этого в его программе практически не было — за исключением внутривенного кормления. Навороченный комплекс, как выяснилось, не мог быть нянькой. Ну твою же мать. 

Ладно, у него оставался целый час, чтобы подготовиться морально. А после, если Гриммджо останется стабильным, нужно было приступать к неожиданно свалившимся на голову обязанностям. Пока же… Ичиго решил, что кормление не помешает и ему. На одном кофе долго не протянешь. 

В пищевом отсеке было прохладно. Ичиго выбрал в морозильной камере упаковку с подходящей для обеда порцией, сунул ее разогреваться и прислушался. Здесь было почти тихо, не то что в пилотном отсеке, зато под ногами ощутимо вибрировало. Все-таки что-то странное творилось с защитной системой или с двигателями. Надо было проверить как можно скорее. Он присел и приложил ладонь к полу. Вибрации не ощущалось, зато ощущалось привычное тепло. Ерунда какая-то. Ичиго пообещал себе, что займется этим сразу, как только разберется с арранкаром, и сел обедать. 

Ичиго вздрогнул всем телом и чуть не выронил вилку. Обернулся так стремительно, что поплыло перед глазами, и облегченно выдохнул, никого не увидев за спиной. Показалось, будто окликнул кто-то шепотом. Это все сон. Никак не шел из головы. Вроде и забылся уже, а все равно всплывает вот такой хренью. Да еще вибрация эта, и гул, и арранкар — действует на нервы. 

Он залпом допил чай, выкинул упаковку и, хлопнув ладонью по столешнице, поднялся. Рассиживаться было некогда. 

Реанимационный блок выглядел теперь как обычная кровать с матрасом на силовой подушке, только с кучей дополнительных функций. Гриммджо все так же лежал с закрытыми глазами, но теперь дышал вроде бы ровнее и увереннее. Хуже не стало, значит, можно было приступать. Ичиго решил, что начать стоит с помывки. Дезинфекция дезинфекцией, но присохшая кровь и слипшиеся волосы выглядели устрашающе и явно не входили в понятие гигиены. 

Ворочать арранкара или двигать кровать не пришлось. Подходящие приспособления обнаружились в отсеке. Оставалось только присоединить гибкий шланг и настроить воду. Глядя, как автомат впрыскивает антисептический и обезболивающий раствор, Ичиго прикидывал, с чего начнет. Он закатал рукава, подвернул брюки и вооружился губкой. Мелькнула мысль, что когда он придет сдавать тесты на спасателей, это ему вполне могут зачесть за пройденное задание.

Он взял безвольную руку и начал протирать пальцы. Раствор капал на дно кровати и сразу же впитывался. Ичиго увеличил силовое поле, поднимая Гриммджо выше. Тот дернул веком, но на его манипуляции никак не реагировал. Вот и хорошо, Ичиго и так чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно. Впрочем, это быстро прошло. 

После обработки рук Ичиго перевернул Гриммджо на живот и замер. Стало даже интересно, сколько сюрпризов ему преподнесет тело арранкара. Хотя, конечно, по сравнению с дырой, выжженная татуировка, смутно похожая на земную цифру «шесть» выглядела несколько тривиально. Он ее и не заметил за кровью и синяками, когда срезал остатки летного костюма. Интересно, что она означает? И почему Гриммджо решил от нее избавиться? Залеченный шрам выглядел свежим. Хотелось прикоснуться, но Ичиго решил не отвлекаться, успеется.

Он кинул взгляд на рану на затылке — с черепом все было в порядке, рассеченная кожа срослась, и можно было спокойно заняться волосами. Ичиго мыл, осторожно обходя выбритый участок, до тех пор, пока с волос не начала стекать чистая прозрачная вода, а пряди не заскрипели. Он хмыкнул про себя — это оказалось проще, чем отмывать от грязи кота. Арранкар хотя бы не крутился бешеным волчком и не норовил располосовать руки острыми, как бритва, когтями. Ичиго вспомнил наглую, пушистую тварь по кличке Король, которого завели сестры. Королем он был только тогда, когда возлежал на диване. И требовал пожрать. Когда же приходил из тура по ближайшим помойкам, то выглядел как самый последний оборванец. Один раз притащился с разорванным ухом, и Карин с Юзу кудахтали над ним три вечера подряд. Белый Король во время своих прогулок умудрялся уляпываться до черно-серого состояния, мыть его приходилось почему-то Ичиго. Ичиго фыркнул от воспоминаний. Теперь этим наверняка занимается отец — или Карин, она тоже могла. Ичиго на миг замер, глядя на ничком лежащего арранкара.

— Это из-за тебя, придурок, я не встретился с семьей, — сообщил он мокрому затылку, вздохнул и вернулся к своему занятию. Чего теперь-то. 

Ичиго снова опустил губку в жидкость и принялся за спину. Кровь оттиралась неохотно, так что Ичиго в конце концов так сосредоточился на процессе, что сам факт того, что он здесь добровольно моет арранкара как-то отступил на задний план.

Хотя кое-что все-таки отмечалось само собой. Например, что тело под руками гораздо тверже, чем у людей и мышцы под кожей почти не проминаются при нажатии. Что температура у арранкара повышенная и хрен его знает, с чем это связано — может, с послеоперационным жаром, а может с особенностями расы, усиленной циркуляцией крови, например. Что сердце стучит быстрее, чем нужно, а скользкая масса, покрывающая залеченные шрамы, намертво пристывает к пальцам серебристой пленкой. 

Остатков татуировки Ичиго все же коснулся — нажал легонько, чтобы ощутить рельеф, и ничего не почувствовал. Как будто она была частью, сутью самого арранкара. Хотя, может быть, так оно и было? Он же ничего не знает.

Дыру он трогать не рискнул, аккуратно прошелся губкой вокруг, и сразу спустился к ягодицам. На них крови оказалось меньше всего, да и вообще вся нижняя часть, начиная с пояса, практически не пострадала. Но Ичиго все равно старательно и аккуратно прошелся по гладким полушариями и промежности, ухмыляясь про себя — если Гриммджо узнает, что Ичиго подтирал ему задницу — нет, лучше не представлять, как он будет ржать. Он нахмурился и сжал губы.

Закончив с ногами, Ичиго перевернул Гриммджо обратно на спину и вздохнул, глядя на грудь. Предстояло самое сложное. Он снова смочил губку, разглядывая бугристый рубец. Будет у Джаггерджака теперь боевая отметина на всю грудь, от ключиц почти до дыры. Он аккуратно промакивал шрам до тех пор, пока ему не показалось, что крови не осталось.

Перед тем, как перейти к зоне дыры Ичиго остановился. Тщательно отжал губку, вздохнул и потянулся к кубикам пресса. Мышцы судорожно сократились, Гриммджо втянул живот и задышал чаще. Дернулась здоровая рука, и Ичиго почему-то решил, что будь у арранкара сейчас немного больше сил, он сделал бы то же самое, что сделал на корабле — прижал ладонь к дыре, то ли как к самому важному, то ли как к самому слабому месту. И было в этом несостоявшемся жесте что-то настолько беззащитное и неловкое, что Ичиго сказал, не поднимая глаз:

— Не трону. Успокойся. 

И не тронул. Торопливо смыл остатки крови, стараясь не смотреть в дыру. Почему-то очень ярко представил, как бы чувствовал себя он сам, окажись сейчас на месте Гриммджо. Хреновей некуда, это точно. 

Ичиго мыл пах, приподнимая тяжелые яички, оттягивал крайнюю плоть и думал, что это не вызывает у него ни капли смущения — ну, как если бы он мыл себя. Зато от мыслей, чтобы прикоснуться к дыре, он весь покрывается румянцем. Вот и сейчас пальцы дрогнули, и он закусил губу, пытаясь справиться с волнением. Чтобы отвлечься, он разглядывал половые органы арранкара. Такие же, как у людей. Нет, он знал, конечно, но одно дело — знать из учебника, а другое — убедиться собственными глазами. Ну и руками тоже.

Ичиго спустился ниже, отмывая сначала бедра, потом колени. На ногах у Гриммджо оказалось много синяков, хотя сейчас они были едва заметны, напоминая о себе только большими желтоватыми пятнами.

Когда Ичиго закончил с Гриммджо, вытер воду и прибрал за собой, он чувствовал себя так, как будто пробежал кросс на квалификационном отборе в межфакультетские соревнования после недельной попойки во имя сданной сессии. Руки подрагивали, ноги, в общем, тоже, а сам он вспотел. К счастью, дальше будет легче, а потом Ичиго привяжет арранкара к медблоку цепью, и тот сам будет заниматься своими делами.

Он еще раз проверил его состояние, долго смотрел в уже чистое лицо — глазные яблоки изредка ворочались под веками, а потом развернулся к выходу.

— Ичиго.

Сердце подскочило, ухнуло вниз, и он медленно повернулся. Арранкар все еще был без сознания, влажные после мытья губы были плотно сжаты, и не похоже, что он их разжимал. Ичиго медленно и внятно произнес несколько крепких выражений, подхваченных в порту. Кажется, медицинское вмешательство требуется не одному Гриммджо.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Нужно поскорее со всем этим разобраться. Ичиго начинали пугать эти голоса.

В рубке он запустил программу диагностики оборудования, запросил полный отчет о работе систем и проверил работу двигателей. Показатели ни на градус не отклонялись от нормы, а значит, с двигателями все было нормально. Получается, проблема в чем-то еще. Полный анализ должен был занять не меньше получаса, и Ичиго решил пока проверить почту. Срочных сообщений не было, и он методично просматривал все подряд.

Сейрейтей все еще потряхивало. Постановления Совета 46 по-прежнему проходили под грифом «секретно», зато Ичиго выяснил интересное. Из Сейрейтея был в срочном порядке депортирован арранкарский посол. Причина могла быть любой, но, учитывая почти военное положение, арранкары, похоже, были как-то связаны с последними событиями. 

Слишком много арранкаров в его жизни в последнее время, это не к добру. Ичиго усмехнулся и выцепил взглядом из списка отправителей знакомое имя. Сообщение от Ренджи было коротким: «У нас тут жопа, Куросаки. Некогда писать. Ты как?» Ичиго ответил так же коротко. Что у него все отлично и он желает и Сейретею, и Ренджи поскорее выбраться из жопы. Хорошо бы — до его возвращения. Начитал в красный глазок камеры, отправил, откинулся на спинку и, поморщившись, потер виски. Снова начинала трещать голова. Фигня какая-то. Никогда не было таких проблем, даже в Академии, когда не спал сутками и таращился в мониторы до мошек перед глазами, пока разбирался в тонкостях программ управления. 

Закидываться обезболивающим не хотелось. Ичиго вообще предпочитал обходиться без лекарств. Видел, как подсаживались на транквилизаторы и анаболики отличные ребята и чем потом все это заканчивалось. Кое-кто сидел и на обезболивающих, сначала на стандартных, потом покруче, а боль из легкой физической медленно, но верно перерастала в психогенную. И заканчивалось все или увольнением, или глубокой депрессией с последующим списанием.

Больных в Академии не держали. Работа пилота по умолчанию считалась сложной — постоянные нагрузки на организм, резкие перепады давления, замкнутое пространство корабля, почти постоянное одиночество, редкие отпуска, адский график. Романтики вроде тех, кто шел в Академию, начитавшись фантастики и насмотревшись блокбастеров, уходили после первых же вылетов. Дурацкие мечты покорить Вселенную, спасти мир или высадиться на Альфа Центавра с любимой девушкой разбивались о такую же рутину, как и везде, только помноженную на непрерывный стресс. Но были и те, кто не представлял своей жизни без космоса и корабля. Ичиго был как раз из таких. 

Его не напрягали нагрузки и график, он не боялся, как некоторые, разбиться или травмироваться. Была всего одна вещь, которая его по-настоящему пугала. До нервной дрожи и холодного пота. В космосе было очень легко сойти с ума. Об этом писали в учебниках и исследовательских журналах, об этом шептались в тесных компаниях и снимали фильмы. Ичиго видел собственными глазами тех, кто не справился. Как будто замыкало что-то в голове, и нормальный вчера парень, сегодня бросался на людей, городил несусветную чушь или уходил в себя, в свой собственный внутренний космос, и вытащить его оттуда не всегда могли даже лучшие специалисты. 

Закончить вот так было по-настоящему страшно. И сейчас этот страх усиливался с каждой секундой. Никогда еще Ичиго не мерещились голоса, да и сны такие идиотские никогда не снились. Не хватало только сейчас сорваться и напичкать себя какими-нибудь таблетками для успокоения. 

Он еще раз потер виски и щелкнул клавишей. Отчет был готов. Перед глазами прокручивались колонки показаний — знакомые правильные цифры. Ни одного перебоя в подаче энергии, никаких дисбалансов в системах. Стопроцентный уровень работы оборудования. Ничего, чем можно было бы объяснить подозрительный гул и вибрацию. Чертовщина какая-то. 

Ладно, пока это не угрожает безопасности корабля, панику поднимать незачем. Может, это вообще норма для шикаев: застоялся в ангаре, теперь разгоняется. Объяснения были дурацкими, но ничего лучшего в голову не приходило, и Ичиго решил, что понаблюдает еще, а завтра проведет повторное сканирование. 

На дисплее мигало экстренное сообщение. Похоже, Гриммджо очнулся несколько минут назад. Ичиго выругался — так засмотрелся на показатели, что все на свете пропустил — и бросился в медицинский отсек. Надо было срочно проверить, чем там занимается этот буйный придурок. Вряд ли у него сейчас хватит сил разнести медблок, но лучше перестраховаться. 

Гриммджо открыл глаза сразу, как только Ичиго переступил порог. Лежал и безразлично пялился в потолок, вот только в безразличие это Ичиго ни на секунду не поверил. Было в арранкаре сейчас что-то звериное. Будто затаился и выжидает, раздумывая — нападать или защищаться. Не лежал бы, обколотый таким количеством всякой медицинской фигни, точно не раздумывал бы. Гриммджо не был похож на тех, кто привык защищаться. Ему явно было ближе первое.

Ичиго молча подошел к панели, уже привычно пощелкал кнопками, просмотрел последние сводки. Состояние арранкара улучшалось, и постепенно сокращался список вводимых ему лекарств. Если все будет продолжаться такими же темпами, через несколько дней очухается окончательно. 

— Давно не виделись, шинигами. Не сдашь? — Гриммджо скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, и в голосе его, хоть и слабом, наглости было хоть отбавляй. 

Ичиго в ответ просто пожал плечами, а потом все-таки сказал:

— Как себя вести будешь.

Гриммджо подозрительно щурился и смотрел так пристально, будто чего-то ждал. А потом вдруг облизал пересохшие губы и сказал совсем не то, что Ичиго ожидал услышать:

— Жрать хочу. 

— Ну охренеть ты наглый, арранкар.

— На себя посмотри, — осклабился в ответ Гриммджо и потерял сознание.

Истошно запищали приборы, над Гриммджо начал немедленно смыкаться реанимационный купол, а электронный хирург — выплевывать один за другим отчеты о состоянии пациента.

Гриммджо снова обкалывали, лицо облепила прозрачная дыхательная пленка, а сам комплекс загудел. Ичиго с тревогой просматривал отчеты — сдохнуть после всего со стороны придурка было бы кошмарной наглостью. К счастью, арранкар быстро пришел в норму — давление поднялось до приемлемого уровня, Гриммджо задышал самостоятельно, а электроника уверяла всеми своими синапсами, что кризис миновал. Ичиго все же настроил аппаратуру, присвоив состоянию пациента высший приоритет взамен стандартного «норма» и развернулся к выходу.

И только выйдя за дверь, он осознал, что вбежал в медблок совсем с другой стороны. Не там, где должен был находиться запрограммированный накрепко вход. Сбились настройки или?..

Стало не по себе, и Ичиго обернулся. Он вспомнил слова Акона и толстую пачку техдокументации. Духовные корабли перекраивают пространство внутри себя так, чтобы было удобно пилоту. Проблема заключалась в том, что эти функции как в земных кораблях, так и в его собственном корабле были ограничены. И существовали пределы, внутри которых корабль, пилотируемый человеком, мог изменяться. Очень узкие пределы. Изменить форму лифта, менять верх и низ, открыть дверь на полметра дальше, чем привычно. Но не больше. Он же, судя по всему, проскочил наперерез, каким-то образом миновав двигатели. Да ну, чушь какая. Это невозможно. А значит, он просто забыл, как добежал до медблока. Значит, у него и правда проблемы с головой. Снова стало не по себе, и Ичиго медленно двинулся в пилотный отсек. Приближалось время стыковки с очередной точкой маршрута.


	7. Chapter 7

Паразиты — это все, о чем думал Ичиго, вваливаясь на корабль и сдирая с себя сначала защитный костюм, а после — пропитавшийся потом нижний комбинезон. Ему было интересно, они там на станции всегда по полгода ждут корабль с техникой, чтобы зарядить пилота таскать скопившееся за это время барахло с места на место? Причем половина была — хрупкими приборами, которые рекомендовалось переносить исключительно вручную. И ладно бы мужиков не было, хотя даже те женские коллективы, с которыми встречался Ичиго, такого себе не позволяли.

— Паразиты, — еще раз в сердцах громко сказал он и поплелся в душ. Он никогда никому не отказывал в помощи, но и на шею не позволял садиться. А тут сначала одно — ну ладно, он уже привык, что пилот — он же еще и обычно грузчик, потом другое, за ним потянулось третье. Когда нудная очкастая лаборантка потребовала переставить ей шкаф, потому что «обстановку надо оздоровлять», Ичиго вежливо отказался, сообщив, что пока она на борту станции — их обстановке не поможет ничто. А потом, посмеиваясь, удалился, чувствуя себя отмщенным.

Так или иначе, спать хотелось смертельно, поэтому вымывшись и наскоро проглотив ужин, Ичиго посмотрел на спящего Гриммджо, еще раз проверил настройки оповещения и отправился в каюту. Он вырубился, едва голова коснулась подушки.

— Ичиго! — прогрохотал незнакомый голос так близко, что он подскочил, судорожно оглядываясь, ахнул, проваливаясь в черную сияющую звездами бездну космоса. Он летел вниз, размахивая руками, а следом за ним несся голос:

— Ичиго! Остановись!

— Как?!

Его неудержимо влекло вниз, к расплывающемуся в глазах блеску звезд. Мимо слепых окон слепых домов. 

— Это же твой мир, — пророкотал голос, — и ты здесь командуешь.

Ичиго зажмурился, напрягся — и затормозил так резко, что его подбросило. Потом осторожно открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Он висел в пространстве в нелепой позе, но больше не падал.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, Ичиго? — проговорил уже знакомый голос.

Он ни черта не понимал. Город давил на него, мрачный и неподвижный, и Ичиго осторожно поднялся. Кроме звезд, ни единого проблеска света, а он тут разгуливает как идиот.

Ичиго зашагал по широкому проспекту, оглядываясь. В прошлый раз у него ничего не получилось, но тогда он не знал, что должен искать. И как. Его мир, говорите? Если это его мир, значит, он найдет свой корабль. И покинет этот чертов мертвый город.

Он прислушался к своим ощущениям, впитывая малейшие шорохи. Потом резко повернул направо и побежал. Ветер свистел в ушах, по обе стороны от него мелькали ровные ряды высоток и столбы без единого фонаря, а он несся, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Молодец, Ичиго!

Голос кружил, вился, настойчиво лез в уши, а Ичиго, сжав зубы, упорно бежал вперед. Он миновал один перекресток, другой, углубился в лабиринт извилистых улочек. В боку закололо, дыхание срывалось, когда он увидел впереди вздымающийся нос корабля. Он припустил быстрее, он понимал, что человек не может носиться с такой скоростью, но было плевать — главное, добраться. Мелькнула мысль — может, это он стоит на месте, а убегают дома вокруг, от него, назад, а ему лишь остается крутить ногами, словно белка в колесе.

— Торопись, Ичиго! Отыщи меня!

Ичиго вылетел на огромный, обрывающийся в бездну мост, затормозил у самого края, едва удержав равновесие, и крикнул в пустоту, не отрывая взгляда от рядов почти одинаковых кораблей:

— Кто ты такой?!

— Я твой корабль, Ичиго, — отозвались машины на той стороне моста, и голос раздробился на тысячи оттенков. — Отыщи меня, Ичиго, пока не стало поздно!

В голосе билось отчаяние, и Ичиго, разбежавшись, прыгнул с моста, мучительно пытаясь перелететь через бездну. Но ноги сорвались, и он ухнул вниз, так стремительно обрушиваясь в россыпь звезд, что сердце подпрыгнуло и оборвалось, а он вскочил с койки, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь отдышаться.

Этот полет во сне был самым реальным за всю его чертову жизнь. Ичиго вытер мокрое от пота лицо, посмотрел на трясущиеся руки, выдохнул. Тупость, но ему казалось, что еще немного — и он бы убился, напоровшись на какой-нибудь заброшенный дом из собственного воображения. Видение собственного тела, пронзенного торчащими из обветшалой стены арматурами, проплыло перед глазами так живо, что он отшвырнул одеяло и встал. К черту. К черту все. Он прямо сейчас отдастся в цепкие щупы корабельного медбота. Пусть проверяет. Если у Ичиго что-то не в порядке с головой, система это найдет. Хотя бы следы.

Затянувшись в комбинезон, Ичиго отправился в медблок. С каждым его шагом освещение в коридоре вспыхивало ярче, а ему самому все больше казалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Чертовая паранойя.

Дверь в медотсек тихо раскрылась, пропуская внутрь. Вытерпев положенные меры безопасности, Ичиго шагнул в полутьму и осмотрелся. Ровно попискивали приборы, в их неровном свете лицо Гриммджо казалось спокойным и очень молодым. Еще в тенях терялась маска, и можно было подумать, что перед ним лежит человек.

Ичиго тихо активировал второй диагностический центр, сел в выросшее из пола кресло и прикрыл глаза. На полупрозрачном, парящем в воздухе дисплее перечислил симптомы и задал программу. Поколебавшись, ввел отдельной строкой: шизофрения, паранойя, расстройство личности и, после недолгих раздумий, биполярное расстройство.

Надел шлем, чувствуя, как к коже присосались усики-щупы, и постарался расслабиться. Ичиго вспоминал свой дурной сон, пока щупы мягко массировали голову. Он бы с удовольствием отмахнулся от него, но в памяти всплывали картины такие яркие, что игнорировать их не получалось. Может быть, это влияние скоростей — его корабль был намного быстрее старого Зета; может быть, все дело в атмосфере на корабле — немного отличный состав от того, к которому он привык, и мозг просто пытается перестроиться.

Щупы-диагносты ползали по всему телу, щекоча кожу, и Ичиго невольно ежился. Они залезли, похоже, всюду, даже побывали между ягодиц. От невесомых прикосновений все тело чесалось. 

Когда диагност закончил работу, стойка со шлемом отъехала, а щупы втянулись внутрь. Сейчас осталось только ждать. Думать о том, что он поехал крышей капитально, что просто разбился во время той самой аварии, а сейчас в виде овоща грезит о спасательной работе, не хотелось. Ичиго уткнулся лицом в ладони и так застыл. Он устал от этой хрени.

Когда он отнял руки от лица, то встретился с задумчивым нечитаемым взглядом. Гриммджо смотрел на него, повернув голову, и на белой кости маски играли зеленоватые отсветы.

Ичиго смотрел на него в ответ, наверное, с минуту. Потом нехотя поднялся и проверил показания приборов — все еще не боец, но жить будет. Сигналы успокаивающе перемигивались, сообщая, что заживление идет полным ходом. Фантастическая регенерация, конечно. Если бы Ичиго не видел собственными глазами, ни за что бы не поверил.

Гриммджо облизнулся, открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал — только бессильно шевелил губами. Ичиго подошел к стойке, выбрал закупоренную емкость с витаминизированной водой, открыл флакон и вернулся к Гриммджо. Присел перед ним на корточки, вложил между сухих губ наконечник и надавил. Вода потекла в рот, капая с подбородка, а Гриммджо неторопливо глотал, прикрыв глаза. А Ичиго размышлял, хватит ли ему стандартных мер безопасности, чтобы оградить себя и корабль от нападения, или все же придется связать арранкара.

Он убрал наконечник трубочки ото рта, и Гриммджо протестующе заворчал.

— Ты мне кота напоминаешь, — невпопад сказал Ичиго.

— Сука, — голос Гриммджо звучал очень слабо, — своего кота ты тоже голодом моришь?

— У меня нет кота, — хмыкнул Ичиго, — у сестер есть, такой же придурок, как и ты, вечно шляется по каким-то помойкам, а потом приходит ободранный. И не скули, покормлю.

— Вот же говнюк, — восхищенно прошелестел Гриммджо.

Ичиго не стал реагировать — он встал и задумчиво перебирал рекомендованные автоматическим диагностом тюбики с едой. Выбрав один, он снова устроился перед Гриммджо и распечатал тубу.

— А ничего нормального пожрать нет? — Гриммджо смотрел тоскливо и, положа руку на сердце, Ичиго его понимал.

— Это очень питательно, — как-то не слишком убедительно сказал он.

Гриммджо не ответил, просто с трудом поднял руку и требовательно пошевелил пальцами. Ичиго пожал плечами и вложил в нее тюбик с концентратом.

А после пять минут наблюдал, как Гриммджо пытается поесть. Он то выдавливал слишком много, и питательная масса размазывалась по лицу, то, наоборот, прикладывал слишком мало сил. Наконец Ичиго не выдержал, решительно отнял тюбик и пошел за салфетками. Вытирая Гриммджо, он думал, что никогда не знаешь, где пригодятся полученные в детстве навыки — например, навыки кормления младших сестер, когда те болеют.

— Открывай рот.

— Да, мамочка, — мерзко ухмыльнулся Гриммджо.

Ичиго нахмурился:

— Кончай быть таким мудаком, голодным же оставлю.

— Не оставишь, — фыркнул Гриммджо, — ты же этот, как его, добрый.

Ичиго поразмыслил и вынужден был согласиться — добрый там или нет, но голодным он точно бы не оставил. Даже врага. А потом ухмыльнулся так довольно, что Гриммджо даже перестал скалиться.

— Но я могу тебя посадить на внутривенное, и мне плевать, что по этому поводу говорит электронный врач.

Гриммджо смерил его хмурым взглядом и молча открыл рот. Ичиго осторожно выдавил на язык небольшую порцию белковой массы и смотрел, как арранкар с трудом сглатывает.

— Запить хочешь? — хмуро поинтересовался Ичиго.

Гриммджо только мотнул головой, и Ичиго продолжил кормление. Когда от тюбика осталась половина, он, несмотря на протесты, убрал его, а потом дал Гриммджо еще немного попить. Диагност усиленно рекомендовал пациенту отдохнуть, переливаясь оранжевыми полосами предупреждающих сигналов, а Ичиго с тревогой смотрел на Гриммджо. Он тяжело дышал, на лбу и на груди выступила испарина.

— Если тошнит — скажи, — Ичиго смотрел с беспокойством. Если опять упадет давление… 

— На хер, — коротко ответил Гриммджо, прикрывая глаза.

— Обезболивающее? — Ичиго проверил показатели: диагност рекомендовал воздержаться, но при сильных болях разрешал воспользоваться. 

Гриммджо мелко дрожал, и Ичиго подтвердил команду. Из стенки выехал манипулятор с дрожащей иглой на конце, и всадил ее в бедро. Гриммджо застыл, а потом по телу прокатилась дрожь облегчения. Спасибо от ублюдка, похоже, он не дождется — ну и хрен бы с ним.

— Ичиго.

— Чего тебе? — удивленно поднял он голову и осекся — Гриммджо дремал, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а рот был плотно сжат. Очевидно, он не сказал ни слова.

Ичиго вдохнул, выдохнул и взял себя в руки. А потом вспомнил, что он так и не изучил собственные результаты. Их корабельный диагност уже слил в центральный компьютер, и сейчас Ичиго вызвал данные с наручного пульта.

Просматривая сухие строчки отчетов, он отмечал то, на что диагност советовал обратить внимание: повышенная активность некоторых участков головного мозга, переутомление, нехватка микроэлементов… Он снова и снова просматривал отчет, пытаясь разобраться, что с ним не так, но ничего нового не находил — судя по всему, он был здоров, как может быть здоров взрослый, хорошо тренированный человек, которого выпустили в открытый космос и доверили сложную дорогостоящую машину. Твою мать.

Он устало выключил отчет, уселся в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и уставился на Гриммджо. Может, все дело в этом ублюдке? Тот тревожно спал, дергаясь, иногда приподымал руку, словно хотел уберечься от чего-то. Но грудь вздымалась ровно, а дыхание было тихим. По-хорошему, ему бы сейчас тоже поспать — но усталости не было, да и сон точно не придет. А использовать препараты Ичиго все еще остерегался. В конце концов, диагност не нашел никаких проблем.

Может быть, все дело в том, что он переутомился — первый раз, вытаскивая Гриммджо, второй — когда отработал полдня грузчиком на станции. Ичиго невесело хмыкнул про себя и решил, что это очень жалкое объяснение. Он спокойно переносил и куда большие нагрузки.

Он встал — надо было, наконец, настроить внутренние системы корабля на Гриммджо. И дать четкие указания, что ему можно, что нельзя, и как себя вести, если вдруг тот решит устроить диверсию. Он рассеянно шагнул вперед, почувствовав, что стена перед ним разъехалась, и ступил на движущуюся платформу. Моргнул, шагнул в пилотный отсек и посмотрел себе за спину — стена медленно сходилась, затягивая капсулу, которая принесла его.

Еще раз моргнул, сосредоточился, вспоминая, о чем он думал, когда собирался сюда. По всему выходило, что не о пути, а о том, чтобы оказаться на месте. Представил, что ему надо к Гриммджо. Стена послушно разъехалась, открывая нутро передвижной камеры. Ичиго шагнул внутрь, осматриваясь, а пол под ногами дрогнул, потек и тронулся. А через несколько секунд Ичиго оказался в медицинском отсеке.

Ну что же, один плюс во всем этом есть — он обнаружил, что часть возможностей корабля оказалась не заблокирована. А не он сходит с ума. Это, честно говоря, обнадеживало. Если бы не постоянное чувство, что за ним следят.

Ичиго вернулся в рубку, все же настроил системы корабля на Гриммджо, а потом напоследок решил проверить, как он. Хотя, если честно, ему было просто интересно, сможет ли он добраться напрямую в медицинский отсек, скажем, из своей каюты.

Дрожа от сканирующих и очищающих лучей, Ичиго думал, что как только Гриммджо достаточно оправится, его нужно будет перевести в каюту. Во-первых, ресурс медицинского отсека не бесконечен, во-вторых, так будет проще за ним присматривать. Да и вызвать на откровенность хотелось, чего уж там. Ичиго, правда, не тешил себя иллюзиями, но надеялся, что им удастся хотя бы пообщаться нормально.

Шагнув к спящему Гриммджо, Ичиго еще раз проверил показатели приборов и, совсем было уже собрался уходить, но заколебался. Следующий пункт в его маршруте — довольно крупная международная станция, там работали как люди, так и шинигами с арранкарами. И прежде чем высаживаться туда, Ичиго неплохо было бы поговорить с Гриммджо.

Может быть, имеет смысл дождаться, когда он проснется, и обсудить все сразу. Ичиго устроился поудобнее — вот еще геморрой и заноза в заднице. Как его все-таки угораздило? И, что важнее, кто из соплеменников заимел на него такой огромный зуб?

Он прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на мягкую спинку сиденья, и вздрогнул, когда над плечом раздался тихий печальный голос:

— Ичиго, времени все меньше.

Глаза открывать не хотелось. К черту, все к черту, это просто сон, и он сейчас проснется.

— Ичиго, — в красивом голосе звучала укоризна, — сколько ты будешь убегать от себя?

Он медленно открыл глаза. Мертвый город нависал над ним пустыми громадами.

— Кто ты, мать твою? — Ичиго разозлился. — Кто?! — вопль отразился от неподвижных стен, заметался эхом.

— Я — твой корабль, — голос зазвучал как будто издалека. — Найди меня, Ичиго, пока не стало поздно.

Ичиго выпрямился. Под ногами по-прежнему сверкали звезды, вакуум, окруживший его, был все таким же разреженным. Ичиго напрягся, приседая, а потом взлетел, устремился все выше и выше, лавируя между парящими в пустоте зданиями.

Он вылетел на огромную площадь и увидел их — корабли. Десятки, сотни, тысячи одинаковых кораблей падали, растворяясь в толще бетона.

— Как?! Как я тебя найду, мать твою! — Ичиго ринулся вперед, влетел в эту огромную массу и заметался между ними, ударяясь о холодные бока и стабилизаторы.

Холодные! А его… его корабль был теплый. Да твою же мать! Сердце билось, грозя выскочить из груди, Ичиго увеличивал скорость, но холодные корабли все продолжали утекать сквозь бетон.

— Просто позови меня по имени, Ичиго, — дробился и множился голос, — меня зовут…

Порыв ветра унес имя, и Ичиго бессильно ударил кулаком по обшивке одного из спускающихся кораблей. Как он, мать твою, позовет его по имени? Как он, блядь, может вообще что-то сделать, если ничерта не понимает?!

Он задыхался, пот заливал глаза.

— Успокойся, Ичиго. Это твой мир. Сосредоточься. Я буду говорить тебе свое имя, пока ты его не услышишь.

Это его мир. Это его мир. Это его, черт возьми, мир! Корабли холодные. Его — теплый. Ичиго сосредоточился, представляя на себе инфракрасные линзы. Есть!

Мир окутался холодными голубоватыми тенями, и Ичиго закружил между кораблями, всматриваясь в проплывающие мимо громады. Красная вспышка отозвалась в сознании всплеском адреналина — вот оно!

И Ичиго помчался, на бешеной скорости огибая чужие — не его! — корабли, торопясь успеть до того, как пульсирующий неровным красным светом корабль опустится на площадь и провалится в тартарары вместе со всеми.

— Ты нашел меня, Ичиго!

Торжествующий голос гремел, казалось, отовсюду. Ичиго мчался наперерез кораблю, почти не дыша.

Ну же, ну! Осталось совсем немного! Красный корабль начал тормозить, а голос прогрохотал:

— Теперь ты можешь услышать мое имя! Меня зовут…

— Зангецу!!! — Ичиго бился в чьих-то руках, выгибаясь. Голова кружилась, а горло саднило от собственного крика.

— Тихо, блядь! — рык над ухом разогнал остатки сна, и Ичиго застыл.

Мать твою, он уснул. Уснул в медблоке, а сраный диагност, который, по идее, должен следить за состоянием экипажа, нихрена не сделал. Ичиго осторожно высвободился из стальной хватки Гриммджо, а тот, задыхаясь, рухнул на пол.

— Он сказал, что его зовут Зангецу, — растерянно сказал Ичиго.

В душе что-то лопнуло, разлетевшись осколками, корабль дрогнул, словно вздохнул, а по корпусу прокатилась дрожь.

— Ну охуеть, — прохрипел Гриммджо и потерял сознание.


	8. Chapter 8

У Ичиго тряслись руки, пока он втаскивал Гриммджо на кровать. Мысли путались, и никак не получилось понять, что же это такое было, мать твою. Он все-таки свихнулся или что? Но голос корабля из сна он наконец запомнил. Тот самый голос, который мерещится ему здесь, наяву, уже вторые сутки. Все-таки едет крыша. Твою же мать. Вот потом и нечего удивляться, что шинигами даже за бешеные деньги не позволяют летать на своих кораблях. 

К черту. Ичиго вдохнул поглубже. К черту все. Маршрут он дотянет, а потом сдаваться медикам, вместе с Гриммджо. Отличная парочка двух психов получится. С другой стороны, если смотреть на вещи позитивно, то один плюс во всем этом был — теперь не придется ломать голову, как назвать корабль. Зангецу — отлично звучит. Ичиго покатал его на языке, произнес про себя несколько раз, теплея только от одной мысли, что у его друга появилось имя.

Ичиго перевел взгляд на Гриммджо. Еще и с этим придурком теперь неизвестно, что будет. Это как же он орал, что поднял на ноги даже полудохлого арранкара? Загорелись уши, Ичиго со злостью потер их ладонями и выругался, кинувшись к панели управления. Диагност зафиксировал чрезмерную нагрузку. Ослабленный организм не справился, снова упало давление, но до критических отметок было еще далеко. Настоятельно рекомендовался постельный режим. Ичиго не сдержался и нервно фыркнул. Да, порядочной сиделки из него не вышло. Чуть не довел подопечного до нового приступа. 

Навалилась усталость — давало о себе знать нервное напряжение. Спать, к счастью, не хотелось. К еще одной серии гонок в мертвом городе Ичиго был не готов. Его мир, надо же. Что должно было так закоротить в его сознании, чтобы он придумал себе именно такой мир, из дурацких легенд и страшных снов? Хотя… в том мире можно было летать. И вообще подстраивать его под себя. Это немного примиряло с черными улицами и пустыми домами. Блядь, о чем он вообще думает? Это просто стресс, усталость, постоянные мысли о новом корабле, ничего больше. 

Ичиго выдохнул и расправил плечи. Ладно, хорошо, нужно успокоиться и подумать. Жаль, что он почти ничего не знает о духовной связи — эта информация была жестко засекречена, а люди довольствовались слухами. Говорили, что на самом деле корабли шинигами — никакие не корабли, а такие же шинигами, только заточенные внутри корпуса. Преступники или калеки. А еще говорили, что все это ерунда, и шинигами распространяют небылицы о своей технике, а на самом деле управление там самое обычное, только компьютеры получше. Ичиго был свидетелем, как Ренджи напрямую передавал сообщения на Забимару и управлял им, хотя это, конечно, ни о чем не говорило — у него мог быть какой-нибудь хитрый коммуникатор. Было одно объяснение, неправдоподобное — что духовное управление заблокировали не до конца, оставили какие-то функции, вроде управления пространством внутри.

От невеселых мыслей Ичиго отвлек очнувшийся Гриммджо. Сразу вспомнилось, что вообще-то он пришел сюда поговорить, а до станции осталось всего несколько часов лета. 

Гриммджо посматривал на него с подозрением, как будто ждал, что Ичиго в любой момент снова забьется в конвульсиях и что-нибудь заорет. Чтобы отвлечь и его и себя от неприятных воспоминаний, Ичиго довольно сухо спросил:

— Поговорим? Мне нужно знать, какого черта с тобой случилось и почему мне светит пиздец, если я сообщу о тебе. 

Он не слишком рассчитывал, что Гриммджо ответит, но тот слабо кивнул и неожиданно попросил воды. Ичиго напоил его, глядя, как судорожно ходит под кожей на горле кадык, убрал воду, придвинул кресло поближе к кровати и сел, приготовившись слушать. 

— Ну? 

— Да ты и сам уже все понял.

— Не все, — качнул головой Ичиго, смысла упираться и вытягивать каждое слово, не было. — Я видел, как тебя расколошматило. И думаю, что на такое способны только арранкарские корабли. Так? 

Гриммджо стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. На щеках ходили желваки, и Ичиго отчетливо чувствовал исходящую от арранкара злость, и боль, и что-то еще, более сильное и личное. Наблюдать за всеми этими эмоциями не хотелось, поэтому Ичиго отвел взгляд, который тут же зацепился за дыру. Она притягивала, почти гипнотизировала, и было в этом что-то нездоровое, но Ичиго ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Да, — ответил, наконец, Гриммджо. — Меня решили устранить. Это был Тоусен. Сука.

Ичиго сглотнул. Он понятия не имел, кто такой Тоусен, но, если он оказался прав и в этом, то кто-то из арранкарского командного состава.

— Почему? — спросил он, мощным усилием воли все-таки оторвался от дыры и перевел взгляд ниже. Уставился арранкару в пах, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Больше смотреть было некуда, не на ноги же пялиться. А в лицо не хотелось — до сих пор было стыдно.

— Не оправдал, — коротко сказал Гриммджо, и — Ичиго не поверил собственным ушам — кажется, рассмеялся. — Провалил задание государственной важности. Облажался. Подлежу уничтожению, как носитель слишком ценной информации. Дошло? 

— Больше ты, конечно, не скажешь?

— А тебе больше и не надо ничего знать.

— Ясно…

Ичиго бездумно рассматривал пах арранкара, душа в себе желание попялиться на дыру. Блин, зациклило. А член у него нормальный. Большой даже, наверное. Яйца так точно больше, чем у самого Ичиго.

— Слушай, не могу понять — ты чего там нашел? Члена и яиц не видел? — спросил вдруг Гриммджо, и Ичиго аж подскочил от неожиданности.

— Что? А! Придурок, — он закатил глаза. Не объяснять же, что его дыра интересует — аж до зуда в пальцах.

Потом до Ичиго дошло, как это выглядит со стороны, и он совершенно по-идиотски залился краской от кончиков ушей до груди. Он с возмущением покосился на Гриммджо. Тот привычно скалился и с интересом его разглядывал. 

— Может, у тебя своего нет? — осклабился Гриммджо. — Так ты не стесняйся, потрогай, когда еще такой случай представится.

Он тихо засмеялся, а Ичиго ощутил непреодолимое желание врезать ему по морде.

— Нужен мне твой член, — проворчал он, не зная, что еще сказать, и бросил осторожный взгляд на дыру. Щеки покраснели еще больше, а дыхание участилось. Блин.

— Тогда нехрен пялиться на него, — хмыкнул Гриммджо и слегка развел ноги. От этого движения мышцы на животе напряглись, а края дыры чуточку изогнулись.

Почему-то сама мысль о том, чтобы признаться про дыру, пугала до чертиков и в то же время до чертиков будоражила. Дикость какая-то. И Гриммджо тоже хорош. Элемент, подлежащий устранению, блядь! Лежит здесь и ухмыляется, как будто не его пару дней назад пыталось убить собственное руководство. Ичиго плохо представлял, как бы мог себя вести, окажись на его месте, но точно не так. 

— А от меня тебе что понадобилось? Какого хрена ты лишил меня корабля?

Гриммджо молчал, но взгляд его изменился, потяжелел.

— Сказал же, задание.

Ичиго моргнул, пытаясь связать одно с другим. Картинка в голове не складывалась. А то, что складывалось, было слишком невероятным, чтобы походить на правду. 

— Задание — угробить мой корабль? — разозлился Ичиго. — И ты думаешь, я настолько идиот, что поверю в такую чушь? 

Гриммджо поморщился, словно от боли, и Ичиго невольно взглянул на панель. Состояние было стабильным, но, пожалуй, стоило все-таки сбавить обороты. Если арранкар опять отключится, это снова будет на его совести. Ублюдку предписан покой. Но кто же виноват, что нормального разговора не получается, хоть убейся. 

— На твоем корабле находилось кое-что, что нужно было забрать, — сказал Гриммджо медленно, словно через силу. 

— Что? 

— Уже неважно. Ты при корабле, я без корабля, все честно. Доволен?

Ичиго собирался ответить что-нибудь резкое, но вовремя остановился. По лицу Гриммджо прошла болезненная судорога, и Ичиго вдруг ясно понял ее причину и внезапно успокоился. 

— Твой корабль тебя ждет. Не знаю, как у вас там в Уэко Мундо с ремонтом, но когда я в последний раз его видел, выглядел он, конечно, хреново, но работал как надо. Во всяком случае процесс консервации завершил быстрее многих целых. Вернешься и заберешь, если захочется. Никто без тебя к нему не подойдет. 

Гриммджо не сказал ни слова, но смотрел так, что Ичиго стало не по себе. Он не ждал от арранкара благодарности, в конце концов, просто сделал то, что считал нужным. Но взгляд у Гриммджо был сейчас слишком откровенным, как будто рухнул вдруг защитный купол, и обнажилось то, что до этого тщательно скрывали.

— Не за что, — буркнул Ичиго и снова уставился на дыру. Да что ж такое. Никак от нее не отвязаться. 

— Потрогай, если хочешь,— тихо и как-то мягко сказал Гриммджо. Ичиго дернулся, было так неловко, будто его только что поймали с поличным за чем-то до ужаса постыдным. — Только пальцы не распускай. Ткнешь глубже, чем надо, сломаю руку.

Это было даже смешно. В таком состоянии Гриммджо не то, что сломать ему руку, даже синяк поставить не сможет. Но Ичиго принял к сведению. Раз уж конспирация провалилась, оправдываться бессмысленно. Тем более что рука уже тянулась туда, к дыре, будто сама собой. Ичиго сглотнул, дыхание вдруг сбилось, а в животе потеплело от предвкушения. Это было так не похоже на правду — и бред про загадочную штуку на Зете, и внезапное разрешение, что и не верилось даже, что все происходит на самом деле, что вот сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, он узнает…

Пальцы замерли в нескольких миллиметрах. Ичиго выдохнул, медленно опустил их прямо на дыру. И застыл. Дыры не было. Пальцы коснулись чего-то гладкого и упругого, такого же горячего, как кожа арранкара. 

Гриммджо хмыкнул, и Ичиго заторопился. Ему нужно было понять. Он обвел пальцем края, чувствуя небольшой рельеф, надавил сильнее. Пальцы медленно, с трудом погружались внутрь. Их обволакивало что-то мягкое и бархатистое, оно поддавалось неохотно, и было таким… странным. Да, точно, странным. Пальцы уже погрузились почти на фалангу, подушечки покалывало, а Ичиго трясло от новых ощущений. Они прошлись будоражащей щекоткой по всему телу, отозвались дрожью и сладким, тянущим жаром в паху. Ичиго пошевелил пальцами и сжался. Выругался мысленно и услышал хриплое:

— Блядь!

Он поспешно убрал руку и отшатнулся. Гриммджо смотрел на него плывущим взглядом, а до Ичиго вдруг дошло, что возбудился, черт возьми, не только он. К счастью, Гриммджо был еще слишком слаб. Но Ичиго отлично видел увеличившийся в размерах член. 

— Блядь, — отозвался он эхом.

Гриммджо смотрел на него шальными глазами и часто облизывал губы. А Ичиго понял, что невольно повторяет за ним.

— Да у тебя талант, маленький шинигами, — с трудом проговорил Гриммджо.

— Сдохни, — отозвался Ичиго, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя, и получил в ответ средний палец. 

Пора было уходить — возбуждение не проходило, да и с чего бы. Хотелось тупо подрочить в уголке, а потом уже думать о том, куда все это приведет. Ну твою мать. Он поднялся, молча отодвинул кресло и пошел к выходу. Остановился у двери и сказал, не оборачиваясь:

— Не собираюсь я никому сообщать — пока. — Ичиго сделал многозначительную паузу. — Но расхаживать здесь как у себя дома тоже не дам. Когда полегчает, переведу тебя в каюту. Будешь сидеть там. Еще один корабль я у себя отнять не позволю. 

Гриммджо смотрел на него как на идиота — жалостливо и с высокомерным превосходством.

— Я псих, но не сумасшедший — пытаться атаковать духовный корабль изнутри, — произнес, наконец, Гриммджо, и Ичиго обернулся. — Он же меня по стенкам размажет, если что не так. Его и угнать-то нельзя.

Ичиго от удивления едва не вписался в стену, но в ней услужливо открылся проем, и он бездумно шагнул внутрь. Его все еще потряхивало от возбуждения. Когда он вывалился из стены своей каюты, то чертыхнулся, торопливо сдергивая костюм, и устремился в душ. Стоя в крошечной кабине, Ичиго врубил горячую воду и подставил лицо хлестким струям. Обхватил член и начал медленно водить кулаком. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, Ичиго двигал рукой все быстрее и быстрее. Казалось, на кончиках пальцев осталось ощущение бархатистого и тягучего, оно преследовало и не отпускало. Ичиго думал, как хорошо было бы повторить такой опыт — хотя и отдавал себе отчет, что вряд ли это получится — арранкар просто поднимет его на смех. 

Он сжал головку, ускоряясь. В памяти всплыл мускулистый живот, сокращающиеся мышцы. А если в дыру можно было бы погрузить член… От яркой картинки Ичиго сокрушительно кончил, содрогаясь и сползая по стенке душа. Блядь. Вот блядь. Только сексуальных фантазий с арранкаром ему не хватало. Он стоял, позволяя воде смывать с себя сперму, до тех пор, пока не успокоился, а тело перестало напоминать желе. 

Еще и это — в придачу ко всем проблемам с головой. Он выключил воду и врубил сушку. Пока его тело обрабатывали ультрафиолетовые лучи, он соображал, как теперь быть.

Если говорить начистоту, он не понимал, почему Гриммджо уверен, что Зангецу размажет его по своим стенкам. С другой стороны, инструкции, выданные кораблю, были исчерпывающими, и не доверять технике причин не было. Поэтому Гриммджо можно переводить в отдельную каюту. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что хотя на Зангецу были пассажирские места, они служили скорее местом для сна, чем жильем, и представляли собой горизонтальные ячейки, по форме больше напоминавшие гробы. Гриммджо же все-таки недостаточно оправился, чтобы путешествовать в таких спартанских условиях. Кроме того, пассажирский отсек находился в хвостовой части корабля, у стабилизаторов, а Ичиго все же хотел иметь арранкара, что называется, под рукой. «И не только под рукой», — отметил ехидный внутренний голос, так похожий на воображаемый голос корабля. И Ичиго вынужден был согласиться — и это тоже.

Был еще один вариант — по сути, самый, простой. Только из-за неожиданных откровений и экспериментов вдруг обросший сложностями. Зангецу, как и любой корабль, предполагал место второго пилота. В пилотном отсеке скрывалось дополнительное кресло, а каюта, по сути, была рассчитана на двух человек. Но сейчас, когда Ичиго думал о том, чтобы подселить Гриммджо к себе, щеки начинали покрываться румянцем. Плюс, он резонно считал, что им будет некомфортно. Сам Ичиго очень редко летал со вторым пилотом, да и Гриммджо, судя по всему, был одиночкой. Короче, вопрос психологической совместимости вставал в полный рост.

Направляясь к пульту управления и прикидывая, сколько у него осталось времени до завершения маршрута, Ичиго усиленно соображал. У него было серьезное подозрение, что шумиха на Сейрейтее и расстрел Гриммджо были как-то связаны. Правда, никаких рациональных причин для этого не было, за исключением того факта, что Гриммджо занимал одно из значимых мест в элите арранкарского флота и того, что шинигами объявили тревогу практически сразу после того, как Гриммджо попросили с планеты. Ичиго вдруг осенила внезапная мысль — а что, если драку тот спровоцировал специально, чтобы официально получить пинка под зад? Ичиго добрался до пилотного отсека, продолжая размышлять, параллельно проверяя и корректируя маршрут. Космос был чистым, автопилот справлялся на отлично, и ему ничто не мешало думать.

Если так, то та экспедиция, которую он спас, была чем-то значимым, чем-то большим, чем исследование радиационных полей — или чем они там занимались. А значит, и корабль ему выдали не просто в благодарность за спасение члена одного из Великих домов Сейрейтея. О, нет, и за это тоже — Ичиго не сомневался, вспомнив лицо и эмоции Бьякуи. Но не только. Иначе Совет 46 нашел бы причину возразить и возразить существенно.

Ичиго ухмыльнулся. Как бы то ни было, он не собирался ломаться. Ему сделали королевский подарок, и что будет дальше — покажет время. А пока справиться бы с насущными проблемами, вроде голосов в голове и одного наглого арранкара.

— Ну что, Зангецу, — собственный голос прозвучал незнакомо, — кажется, мы с тобой куда-то вляпались, а?

В район солнечного сплетения что-то мягко толкнулось, приборная панель вспыхнула, а в виски кольнул знакомый голос:

— Функции управления духовным кораблем частично разблокированы. Жду дальнейших указаний.

Ичиго откинул голову на спинку кресла и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. То, о чем он в последнее время думал урывками, не разрешая себе углубляться в размышления, потому что оно казалось слишком невероятным, все-таки произошло. Все-таки не сумасшествие и не шизофрения, да если даже и они — к черту. Неясно каким образом, но он смог пробиться к сознанию корабля, смог сделать то, чему тихо завидовал, пока изучал управление. Пусть все это оказалось непросто, но у него получилось. И сейчас он сидел, тихо жмурясь от счастья.

Правда, покрытая пломбами панель духовного управления резала глаз и казалась уродливым шрамом на совершенной сути корабля. Но Ичиго собирался разобраться с этим как можно быстрее — вот как только доберется до Готея, сразу и начнет. Потому что все это ему не нравилось. Вспомнился Акон с фанатичным блеском в глазах и желанием проверить, что будет, если человеку оставить незаблокированное духовное управление. Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, слишком много вопросов. А еще стыковка через полтора часа и Гриммджо, с которым тоже ничерта не понятно.

Ичиго откашлялся:

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — отозвался все тот же глубокий голос. — Моя деятельность ограничена, — Ичиго метнул взгляд на опломбированную панель, — но прогресс радует. Я рад, что-то наконец-то встретился с тобой, пилот Ичиго Куросаки.

Голос затих, и ощущение присутствия ушло, но Ичиго еще несколько минут пережидал теплую щекотку, которую он рождал. Черт, черт, черт. Он широко улыбнулся, похлопал подлокотник и вскочил. Теперь стоит проверить, как себя чувствует Гриммджо — и если с ним порядок, то сказать, чтобы готовился к отъезду своей задницы из медблока. 

Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось еще раз позвать Зангецу, поговорить, но он чувствовал, что нельзя торопиться. Нельзя все испортить спешкой. К тому же, у них будет время, чтобы познакомиться поближе.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Ичиго, наконец, попал в медотсек, вытерпев очередную процедуру дезинфекции и проклиная запрограммированную педантичность, он обнаружил, что Гриммджо спал. Спал самым настоящим крепким сном, а не той болезненной полуобморочной дремой, что выдавала тяжелое ранение. Ичиго проверил его состояние, внимательно изучил рекомендации и решительно кивнул. После того, как он покинет станцию на маршруте, он переведет Гриммджо к себе. Слишком много ответов он задолжал. Пусть делится.

Ичиго уже развернулся на выход, но не удержался и кинул взгляд на дыру. Искушение прикоснуться было таким сильным, что он до боли прикусил губу, сражаясь с ним. И возбуждение — слабое, но от этого не менее неуместное, щекотало промежность. Это уже больше походило на очередное помешательство. Еще немного, и Ичиго станет экспертом по разным видам сумасшествия.

Он вернулся в пилотный отсек как раз ко времени стыковки. Его ждал самый оживленный пункт на всем маршруте. Объединенная исследовательская станция землян, шинигами и арранкаров, и Ичиго немного нервничал. Но, вопреки его опасениям, события на Сейретее никак не отразились на обстановке здесь. Было действительно людно: Ичиго насчитал пять пристыковавшихся кораблей вместе с Зангецу. Ему пришлось ждать, пока закончится разгрузка арранкарского корабля. Нервный пилот что-то выговаривал техникам и нерасторопному обслуживающему персоналу, а Ичиго, стоя в стороне, от нечего делать разглядывал сначала его корабль, а потом и его самого.

Корабль был небольшим и совсем не походил на внушительные машины Эспады, но даже на первый взгляд он выглядел мощным и воинственным. Арранкары вообще не создавали впечатления мирной расы, и Ичиго подозревал, что будь у них повод и подходящие средства, они бы, не задумываясь, развязали войну. Но видимо, к этому Уэко Мундо было пока не готово, вот и приходилось арранкарам не воевать с другими расами, а сотрудничать. Хотя вели они себя при этом обычно так, что сразу хотелось дать в морду, аж кулаки чесались. 

Пилот, которого разглядывал сейчас Ичиго, был как раз из той породы арранкаров, которые смотрели на всех свысока, а разговаривали так, будто снисходили со своих звездных высей к неразумным тварям. Он постукивал ногой и ядовито комментировал процесс погрузки. Ичиго хмыкнул, заметив усмешки техников. И правда, с такой рожей только указания раздавать. 

Пока арранкар стоял спиной, Ичиго видел только странную длинную тень, а вот когда тот обернулся и зыркнул недобро в его сторону, оставалось только посочувствовать высокомерному придурку. Ничего себе масочка. Было непонятно, как он вообще с такой живет — спит, ест, таскает ее на себе. Кость закрывала почти все лицо, оставляя открытой только часть губ и глаза. Вниз по бокам стекали острые длинные наросты вроде бивней, а сверху всю эту красоту венчали рога. Ичиго отвернулся. Он даже не знал, что маски арранкаров могут быть такими, как-то привык, что они занимали не слишком много места на физиономии, ну, как у Гриммджо, например — на щеке, или на волосах, или даже просто костяной гребень на черепе. Выглядело все это тоже не слишком привлекательно, но и физическим недостатком давно уже не воспринималось. 

— Уйди с дороги, идиот. — Пилот толкнул его плечом и пошел вглубь станции. Ичиго сразу растерял весь сочувственный настрой и едва удержался на месте, чтобы не догнать и не зарядить этому козлу прямо в костяную челюсть. Его вовремя окликнули грузчики. Пришлось возвращаться к шлюзу и контролировать процесс.

— Оборзели совсем, — заметив его настрой, понимающе вздохнул один из парней, землянин. 

Арранкара все еще было видно, и Ичиго настороженно следил за ним. А тот, похоже, раздумал уходить, и тоже поглядывал в их сторону. От пронзительного взгляда аж передернуло.

— Да что с них взять. Уроды, — бросил второй. И Ичиго вынужден был согласиться. Конкретно этот экземпляр — точно урод. Во всех смыслах. Его аж передернуло от мысли, что у этого арранкара тоже где-то есть дыра. И кто-то может быть тоже… сует в нее пальцы. Ичиго прикусил щеку и заставил себя сосредоточиться на реестре, который ему протягивали. Он торопливо расписался, пожал парням руки на прощание и вернулся на корабль. Эта зацикленность начинала всерьез пугать. Фетишизм, или как там такая фигня называется? Нет, фетишизм это что-то другое, но не менее, блядь, клиническое. 

Ичиго рухнул в кресло, положил руки на пульт, медленно выдохнул. Он начинал заводиться при одном воспоминании о чертовой дыре. Не абстрактной дыре абстрактного арранкара, а от одной вполне конкретной дыры на животе одного конкретного арранкара. С этим надо было что-то делать. Только что, Ичиго пока не понимал.

Пульсация клавиш под ладонями успокаивала, и Ичиго начал процесс отстыковки. Ввел следующие координаты, отправил на базу очередной отчет о доставленном грузе, сосредоточившись на привычных действиях. Это прочищало мозги лучше некоторых экстремальных методов и в отличие от них не грозило ни риском для жизни, ни еще одним походом в душ.

Когда занять голову и руки больше было нечем, Ичиго тоскливо посмотрел на дисплей, вызвал последнюю сводку с диагноста и понял, что больше оттягивать нельзя. Раз уж решил переселять, надо переселять. А что делать со своей проблемой, он будет думать на месте, если придется. 

Гриммджо он застал уже на ногах. Кажется, регенерация шла полным ходом, ну или придурок сознательно нарывался на неприятности. 

— Какого черта? — спросил Ичиго, выразительно глядя на перевернутое кресло. Гриммджо, до этого увлеченно читавший сводку о своем состоянии, замерев у пульта, неторопливо обернулся. 

— Достало лежать. И жрать эту отраву — тоже, — он кинул на кровать выжатый тюбик с белком, нагнулся и поднял кресло.

— Переезжаем, — сказал Ичиго. — Сам дойдешь или довести? — он смотрел на арранкара с подозрением — судя по данным, с ним все было уже почти в полном порядке, но если по пути случится очередной приступ, придется снова волочь его обратно. С другой стороны, с новыми возможностями корабля это было несложно.

— Обойдусь, — отрезал Гриммджо, и Ичиго не стал возражать.

Ходил Гриммджо пока еще медленно и неуверенно, но помочь ему Ичиго даже не пытался. Понятно было, что помощи не хотят. Проход открылся сразу. Гриммджо хмыкнул и покосился на него с каким-то странным выражением, но Ичиго не обратил внимания — просто шагнул в каюту следом за новым жильцом.

Разблокировка спального места второго пилота много времени не заняла. Гриммджо все это время, стоял у двери и, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно наблюдал. Это отвлекало. Ичиго чувствовал его взгляд лопатками, позвоночником, затылком. Хотелось передернуть плечами или обернуться. 

Потом придется пойти в пилотный отсек и расконсервировать второе кресло. Если этому придурку уже так хорошо, пусть лучше сидит неподалеку. И мотаться постоянно туда-сюда не придется и опасаться, что он забредет куда-нибудь не туда или сделает что-нибудь не то. В том, что Гриммджо будет спокойно лежать с утра до вечера на кровати, Ичиго сильно сомневался. А еще надо выдать ему наконец комбинезон. Хватит яйцами трясти. И дырой.

Выбор комбинезона вылился в какой-то цирк. Гриммджо, выпятив губу, перебирал упакованные костюмы, совершенно одинакового размера и расцветки так, словно искал, нет ли среди них червивых. Когда Ичиго надоело на это смотреть, он выхватил очередной набор одежды, схватил Гриммджо за локоть и насильно усадил на постель. Разорвал пленку, бросил на колени Гриммджо костюм и скомандовал:

— Одевайся.

— А куда ты так торопишься? — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо.

— От соблазна подальше,— буркнул Ичиго, покраснев до корней волос.

И вздрогнул, когда к щеке прижалась прохладная ладонь.

— Какие вы люди, оказывается, смешные.

Щеки загорелись еще больше, хотя Ичиго уж думал, что больше-то невозможно. Но прикосновение оказалось приятным, мелькнула мысль — совсем одичал в полетах, уже тактильное голодание заработал. Ичиго не удержался от соблазна, потерся о жесткую ладонь, а потом с сожалением встал.

— Одеваться прямо сейчас тебе не обязательно, — сухо сказал он, — пока просто ложись и спи, я приду, сделаю уколы.

Гриммджо поморщился и проворчал:

— Вся задница исколота, нельзя куда-нибудь в другое место?

— Потерпишь, — хмыкнул Ичиго и продолжил: — Но учти, голым я тебя в пилотный отсек не пущу.

Гриммджо покосился хмуро, потом молча сгреб одежду и кинул в изголовье.

— Хрен с тобой.

Он улегся тяжело, словно старался, чтобы Ичиго не заметил, что ему все еще больно, и сразу же закрыл глаза. Оставалось только покачать головой. Какого выпендриваться, если тут все равно, кроме Ичиго, никого нет? А уж он-то видел арранкара в куда более неприглядном состоянии.

Ичиго получил команду от навигатора и поспешил в пилотный отсек — впереди их ждал метеоритный поток. А его лучше было бы пройти на ручном управлении. Зангецу слушался просто волшебно, и Ичиго не заметил, как пролетели четыре часа. Только задав окончательный маршрут и включив автопилот, он потянулся, чувствуя, что устал как собака. К себе в каюту он вошел, раздеваясь на ходу — и тут же ударился ногой. Черт, он и забыл, что у него теперь появилась дополнительная койка. И про Гриммджо забыл, который лежал, поблескивая в полутьме белками, и беззастенчиво рассматривал его пах.

— Ну вот, а я думал, у тебя и правда члена нет.

— Да пошел ты, — Ичиго нырнул в душ и врубил поскорее воду, чтобы не слышать похабного смешка.

Озабоченный придурок. Два озабоченных придурка, вынужден был он признаться себе, когда при воспоминаниях об арранкаре член начал вставать. Блин. Это уже даже не смешно. Он высушился, обмотал бедра собственной футболкой и вернулся в каюту. Надо было заняться уколами. Гриммджо лежал и разглядывал потолок.

— Ненавижу спать на спине, — сообщил он.

— Потерпи, — Ичиго рассеянно перебирал ампулы с лекарствами и сверял назначение. — Скоро сможешь лежать как захочешь.

Он раскрыл упаковку со шприцами, отломил один и вставил в него пять ампул — одну за другой. Шприц мягко зашипел, посылая в патрон первую. Ичиго вскинул руку и махнул Гриммджо, чтобы тот откинул покрывало.

— И постарайся лечь на бок — ненадолго.

Гриммджо в ответ только зыркнул глазами и тяжело привстал. Устроился на боку, упираясь локтем в матрас и удерживая корпус на весу. Кровь бросилась Ичиго в лицо, и он поспешно отвел взгляд от дыры и шрама на татуировке.

Все так же мучительно краснея, он начал осторожно ощупывать предполагаемое место укола, разминая мышцы. А потом прижал шприц, глядя, как он обеззараживает поверхность и потом вонзает тонкую иглу под кожу.

Гриммджо напрягся, и Ичиго инстинктивно начал поглаживать его по бедру, успокаивая.

— Расслабься, больнее будет, — Ичиго продолжал поглаживать Гриммджо кругообразными движениями, массируя место укола. — Следующий пошел.

Жидкость начала медленно убывать, а Гриммджо опять зажался.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он.

— Не говори, что ты боишься уколов и боли.

Ичиго ловко оттянул кожу и всадил третий укол.

— Не боли, — лицо Гриммджо, не скрытое маской, мучительно скривилось. — Это ощущение, оно бесит.

Бесит — это Ичиго понимал. У него самого отношение к уколам было похожее — раздражали они, как скрип монеты по пластокерамике, так что хотелось взвыть и бежать куда глаза глядят.

— Осталось два. Попробуй перевернуться, я хочу поставить в другую ягодицу.

Гриммджо осторожно лег на живот, и Ичиго стало намного удобнее — он помассировал немного мышцы, похлопал по ягодицам и снова нажал, выстреливая иглой.

— И где только научился, — проворчал Гриммджо. — Большой опыт, а?

— У моего отца клиника, мы с детства при ней, — спокойно пояснил Ичиго. — Уж уколы-то делать научился. Да и первую помощь, если что, окажу.

— Ясно, — Гриммджо заворочался.

— Слушай, у тебя задница как камень, расслабься ты хоть чуть-чуть, — Ичиго снова начал массировать ягодицы, примеряясь, куда можно поставить укол. Выбрав непотревоженный участок кожи, он в последний раз нажал поршень. — Готово, переворачивайся.

Ичиго потянул Гриммджо за плечо, укладывая на бок, а дальше тот уперся.

— Отстань, а? Мать Тереза.

Ичиго закатил глаза — ну что за мудак.

— Слушай, ложись давай на спину, больно же так, — но Гриммджо только уткнулся носом в стену. — Я тебя сам переверну… — Ичиго наклонился и понял, почему Гриммджо не хотел укладываться на спину — у него стоял, да так вызывающе, что и не скажешь, что обладатель члена пару суток назад при смерти валялся.

— Мда, — проворчал Ичиго, — и ты меня называл извращенцем. 

А на самого накатывало злое, горячее возбуждение, от которого дрожали губы и пальцы. Ичиго отложил шприц вместе с пустыми оболочками ампул, встал перед койкой на колени и провел рукой по бедру — от тазовой косточки до колена.

— Блядь, Куросаки… — выдохнул Гриммджо, — блядь.

— А почему на татуировке шрам?

Ичиго тронул неровные грубые шрамы на спине, чувствуя, как по телу Гриммджо прокатывается судорога. Второй рукой он продолжал поглаживать бедро, захватывая и массируя ягодицу.

— Направленный взрыв, — грудь Гриммджо мерно поднималась и опускалась, — отметка, что меня уволили.

Его хриплый шепот заводил больше, чем чертова дыра. Яркий свет раздражал.

— Надо попросить приглушить лампы, — прошептал Ичиго, и освещение в каюте сразу же снизалось.

— Куросаки, твой корабль — извращенец.

— У него имя есть, — Ичиго сжал ягодицу, вслушиваясь, как у Гриммджо сбилось дыхание.

— Я в курсе, — выдохнул тот, — наслышан. Как роды, блядь, принял.

Ичиго затрясся от смеха, вспоминая.

— Ну извини, — прошелся пальцами по копчику, опустил их в ложбинку между ягодиц, провел по промежности. Когда Ичиго коснулся основания члена, Гриммджо низко протяжно застонал, и от звука голоса в глазах от возбуждения потемнело.

А еще близость дыры жгла пальцы, и Ичиго все кружил вокруг нее, не решаясь прикоснуться.

— Бля, да насрать, — Гриммджо рывком перевернулся на спину и вызывающе уставился на Ичиго. — Чего замер? Хочешь? Трогай. Но если сунешь дальше положенного…

— Понял-понял, сломаешь руку и заставишь сожрать.

— Я такого не говорил, но ход твоих мыслей охренительно верный.

Гриммджо чуть раздвинул ноги и согнул их в коленях, а Ичиго, задыхаясь, сдернул к чертовой матери мешающуюся футболку и забрался на койку, устраиваясь между бедер. Гриммджо тяжело дышал, его взгляд, яркий, шальной, плыл, и Ичиго прошелся ладонями ему по бокам, широко, размашисто, чувствуя каждое ребро, каждый изгиб рельефа мышц. Член от возбуждения мучительно ныл, и Ичиго обхватил его рукой, сжал головку, размазывая указательным пальцем смазку, потянул мошонку — яйца были такими тугими, что казалось, вот-вот лопнут.

Гриммджо задышал тяжелее, Ичиго наклонился к его животу. Мышцы судорожно сократились, и дыра дернулась перед глазами. Сквозь нее было видно матрас, и Ичиго осторожно прижался губами к ее краям. Обвел языком, задыхаясь от возбуждения. А потом осторожно погрузил кончик языка. Гриммджо под ним вскинул бедра, вцепился ему в волосы и грубо дернул, прижимая Ичиго лицом к дыре. Он застонал, натолкнувшись губами на упругое, мягкое, что не давало покоя последнее сутки, с усилием протолкнул язык дальше, чувствуя, как его обволакивает и сжимает неизвестная материя.

Чужая ладонь легла на его член и принялась грубо дрочить, заставляя Ичиго метаться. Он оторвался от дыры, задыхаясь, обхватил мошонку Гриммджо и начал ласкать в том же темпе, в каком тот дрочил ему член. Ичиго кончил, когда опустил в дыру сразу половину ладони, а ему в задний проход вошел палец Гриммджо.

Он содрогался, извиваясь и насаживаясь, по руке от запястья до локтя бежали мурашки, заставляя корчиться от наслаждения. Гриммджо высоко вскинул бедра и кончил, заливая их с Ичиго животы густой вязкой спермой.

Через миг они оба обмякли, тяжело дыша, и расслабились. Ичиго обессилено сполз с Гриммджо и улегся на бок, закинув ему на бедро ногу. В голове было гулко и пусто, как в той чертовой дыре. Дыхание Гриммджо постепенно успокаивалось, и Ичиго с тревогой прислушивался — не станет ли ему хуже. Но тот просто хрипло дышал, а по всему телу то и дело проходила дрожь.

— Блядь, — произнес Гриммджо.

— Блядь, — согласился Ичиго.

Потом Гриммджо захохотал, смех сорвался, и он тяжело закашлялся.

— Придурок, если тебе станет херово… — Ичиго привстал и с тревогой бросил взгляд на портативный диагност, установленный на стене, сразу над головой Гриммджо. Диагност неодобрительно подмигивал желтыми и зелеными полосками, но в целом тревогу не бил, и Ичиго успокоился.

— Нормально все, не дергайся.

— Я и не дергаюсь, — проворчал Ичиго в горячее твердое плечо.

— И вообще не дергайся, — добавил Гриммджо. — Завтра решим, чего делать. Понял?

— Понял. Спи давай.

Сил у Ичиго осталось, чтобы натянуть на них обоих одеяло и попросить Зангецу выключить свет.


	10. Chapter 10

— Проснись, Ичиго!

Ичиго рывком сел на кровати, уставился в темноту и прислушался. Рядом спокойно дышал Гриммджо, попискивал на стене диагност. Но что-то было не так.

— Зангецу! — позвал он, уже понимая — что-то случилось. Предчувствие скручивалось ледяным комком в животе и подкатывало к горлу тошнотой и паникой.

По телу корабля будто прокатилась судорога, что-то глухо загудело под ногами.

— Опять? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Гриммджо и тут же сел, держась за грудь — то ли почувствовал что-то, то ли понял, взглянув на Ичиго.

Ичиго схватился за наручный передатчик, перед глазами замелькали сводки. Приборы зафиксировали присутствие чужого корабля несколько секунд назад. А сейчас… сейчас этот чертов корабль подобрался слишком близко. Он несся на немыслимой скорости, и радары сходили с ума, отсчитывая секунды до столкновения. У неизвестного корабля была цель. На дисплее высвечивались одни и те же координаты.

— Зангецу!

— Торопись, Ичиго. Ты мне нужен. — Голос донесся будто издалека, Ичиго с трудом его расслышал.

И тут же взвыли охранные системы. Вспыхнуло аварийное освещение.

Это напоминало учебную тревогу в Академии. Пятнадцать секунд на отработку, не уложившиеся — мыть сортиры носовыми платками. Пять секунд — запрыгнуть в костюм. Еще пять — принять сведения, последние пять секунд — на обработку информации и принятие решения.

«Нападение. Нападение. Нападение» — единственное слово билось в голове, стучало в висках. Кто это может быть? Твою мать, что это за корабль? В памяти всплыл Зет, теряющий стабилизаторы, кружащий поблизости корабль Гриммджо… Но даже тогда Гриммджо не атаковал, просто силой и хитростью отжал его в пояс астероидов и попробовал угробить. А это — прямая атака.

Зангецу дернулся, гравитационное поле сместилось так, что показалось — они летят вниз. Желудок сделал кульбит, и одновременно с этим, прямо в стене над койкой Гриммджо, открылся проход в рубку. Ичиго рванул вперед, только потом поняв, что Гриммджо практически от него не отстал. Черт, наверное, у него тоже была Академия и учебные подъемы по тревоге.

— Тоусен, — сквозь шум крови в ушах разобрал Ичиго знакомое имя. Гриммджо говорил что-то еще, но Ичиго уже не слушал.

Он рухнул в кресло пилота, натянул шлем и активировал программу критической навигации.

— Сука Тоусен, — рычал Гриммджо где-то на периферии слуха, а Ичиго лихорадочно отдавал команды, активируя все новые и новые блоки управления, блоки, которые он не думал задействовать так скоро, да и вообще не думал — защитный контур, лазерные резаки и гравитационные бомбы. Арранкарской громадине, парящей на экране, все это, скорее всего, было как стрельба из рогатки, но чем черт не шутит — стоило использовать каждый, самый мизерный шанс.

Расстояние до атакующего корабля сокращалось. Зангецу делал все, что мог. Управление перенастраивалось на глазах, от перегрузок кружилась голова, а пот заливал глаза, но сознание было как никогда ясным. Щиты — встали. Сигнал SOS — отправлен по всем каналам. А теперь их спасет только маневренность и скорость.

И Ичиго маневрировал, десятым чувством угадывая, куда придется очередной удар. Он считывал показания приборов и реагировал на ситуацию раньше, чем осознавал, что они означают. Но всей невероятной скорости Зангецу не хватало для того, чтобы оторваться. Арранкарский монстр разворачивался для атаки. Почему он не бьет всей мощью — мелькала тревожная мысль? Почему он приближается, зачем? Не хочет уничтожать? Собирается захватить корабль? Если так, то есть шанс — главное, оторваться. 

Зангецу сотрясся от попадания, первый внешний контур вспыхнул и сгорел. Хочет он там уничтожить или нет, еще неизвестно — а вот обездвижить пытается точно. И ни одного астероидного потока поблизости, где можно было бы укрыться, затаиться и дождаться помощи. Сукин сын выбрал удачные координаты для нападения. И, главное, непонятно, как он их выследил? Как? Вспомнился пристальный, изучающий взгляд арранкара на одной из последних станций.

Блядь, Ичиго не знал, что делать. Нужно было разблокировать вооружение, но как, если духовное управление перекрыто?

Второй удар только зацепил защитный контур. Ичиго вывернул Зангецу, проваливаясь вертикально, а потом заметался между бесконечными алыми вспышками. Арранкар стрелял, не переставая, с интервалом в несколько секунд. Сердце колотилось в горле. Это невозможно было остановить, Ичиго взвыл от злости. Он опережал арранкара на сотые доли секунды, но этого было чертовски мало, чтобы попытаться уйти. Хотя кто сказал, что это вообще возможно?

Гравитационная система заходилась от перегрузок, пока Ичиго увеличивал и сбрасывал скорость, маневрируя; выплясывала, как сумасшедшая, путая право с лево и верх с низом, а Ичиго казалось, что они с Зангецу попали на безумные американские горки или аттракцион «безумный летчик», то провариваясь в штопор, то взмывая свечкой, от чего к горлу подкатывал комок, норовя вытолкнуть из Ичиго вчерашний ужин. Встречный огонь вести было бессмысленно — противник был слишком далеко. Ичиго выругался в бессильной ярости, долбанул кулаком по заблокированной панели. Пломбы скалились ему в лицо. Над ухом что-то орал Гриммджо, но кровь так колотилась в ушах, что Ичиго его почти не слышал.

И только когда их перевернуло еще раз, на миг воцарилась тишина. И тогда Ичиго разобрал, что ему беспрерывно кричал Гриммджо, тряся за плечо.

— Сенкаймон! Открывай сенкаймон, идиот!

— Не могу! — заорал Ичиго в ответ, срывая голос. — Нет доступа!

Арранкарский корабль выходил на новую огневую позицию. Он не отставал ни на шаг, висел на хвосте, и это было так погано, что Ичиго намертво, до боли в пальцах вцепился в штурвал. Он должен, должен уйти. Черт, он не может рисковать кораблем и подставлять его под удар.

— Какого хуя, придурок! Ты можешь открывать проходы, ты это делал тысячу раз! Ты пилот этого корыта! Открывай сенкаймон!

— Как?! — Ичиго переключил управление, потянулся ко второй панели, пытаясь взломать чертовы пломбы. Бесполезно. Шинигами не допускали промахов. Безупречная, блядь, работа. Функции, должны же быть дополнительные функции в настройках. Не может быть, чтобы не было.

Сенкаймон. Врата миров. Да как же, твою мать, вас открывают?!

«Ты же слышишь меня, Зангецу» — лихорадочно думал Ичиго, на предельной скорости уходя вниз. Помоги. Дверь. Мне нужна эта сраная дверь!»

— Зангецу! — заорал Ичиго, проваливаясь в темноту.

«Функция «Сенкаймон» переведена из ждущего режима в активный и готова к запуску».

Ичиго бросило вперед, приложило грудью о панель управления, а со всех сторон хлынул искаженный дрожащий свет.

Ичиго шел по знакомому городу. Только теперь он не казался мертвым. Ичиго знал — скоро город оживет, наполнится шумом машин, ревом турбин, гулом взлетающих самолетов, силуэтами огромных, поднимающихся в небо кораблей, а звездная бездна под ногами сменится розовыми облаками и лучами восходящего солнца. 

Он будто заново смотрел перед собой, и улицы расстилались перед ним широкими проспектами, сворачивали, сливались с другими, образуя лабиринт, из которого мог выбраться только тот, кто его создал. На город опускалась ночь, но Ичиго хотелось света, и окна домов вспыхнули разноцветными огнями, засветились золотом пока еще пустые витрины, включились светофоры, взошла над головой огромная белая луна, от которой было почти так же светло, как от солнца.

Ичиго дошел до того самого моста, с которого в прошлый раз увидел корабли. Он все так же обрывался в бездну, но это больше не пугало. Ичиго помнил, что умеет летать. Он мог в любой момент оттолкнуться и подняться вверх. Для него больше не существовало тупиков и стен, только бесконечный, бескрайний простор галактики. Его мир был таким, каким и должен быть мир пилота. Между небом и небом, внутри него, бесконечно изменяющийся, как Вселенная и вместе с тем остающийся неизменным, как и она.

Ичиго остановился на самом краю моста, глядя на далекие звезды внизу, и ему показалось, что он может разглядеть их все, увидеть планеты, Готей, дотянуться взглядом до Уэко Мундо, до далекой Земли и до крыши своего дома в Каракуре, под которой спят сестры и где пристроилась небольшая клиника его отца.

— Зангецу, — позвал он. И сразу услышал ответ. Глубокий голос шел не снаружи, он звучал будто внутри него самого, бился вместе с его пульсом, тек по венам вместе с его кровью.

— Я здесь, Ичиго.

Теперь его корабль стоял один, посреди огромной, парящей в воздухе площади. Это было хорошее место. Над звездами и под звездами. Самое лучшее место для корабля. Ичиго смотрел на него и чувствовал удивительное спокойствие. Впервые за несколько дней, а может и за всю жизнь. Он нашел свой корабль, и он больше никогда его не потеряет. Это была не просто привязанность. Это была связь. Она ощущалась всем существом, прорастала внутри и разорвать ее, такую, было попросту невозможно.

А потом сверху упала алая звезда. Ичиго проводил ее взглядом и почувствовал непонятную тревогу. Что-то было неправильно. Как будто в его мир вторглось что-то инородное, непонятно откуда взявшееся, незапланированное. Ичиго напрягся, вглядываясь в алый след, который будто вспарывал мирное темное небо и на нем оставался рваный кровоточащий порез. А потом появился огонь, он выползал из прорехи сначала неуверенно, потом все смелее и смелее. Медленно пробежался высокими дрожащими языками по небу, будто пробуя его на вкус, потом замер на несколько мгновений, раздумывая и готовясь, и вдруг со страшной скоростью понесся вниз и обрушился на город.

Ичиго стоял, словно пристыв к месту, и с ужасом смотрел, как стремительно расползается пламя. Оно охватило город кольцом, рванулось вперед, к домам и улицам. Корчились под напором огня, вспыхивали огромными факелами и рассыпались пеплом фонари, пламя лизало здания, взмывало к окнам, расплывалось огромным огненным морем, на его поверхности вспухали крупные раскаленные пузыри, лопались и разлетались фонтанами огненных брызг. Море затапливало улицы и подбиралось к площади.

Жесткий металлический голос взрезал небо над его головой, больно ударил по ушам. От голоса дома сминались как картонные коробки, а мосты рушились, словно карточные домики.

— Несанкционированный доступ к духовному управлению корабля. Несанкционированный доступ к духовному управлению корабля. Несанкционированный доступ к духовному управлению корабля.

Металлический голос разносился над погибающим городом и отдавался во рту железом. Ичиго сглатывал соленую теплую жидкость, пахнущую кровью, ронял с губ алые капли, и они улетали вниз, теряясь в черноте наползающего космоса.

— Подтвердите право управления духовным кораблем. В случае неподтверждения доступа корабль будет уничтожен. Обратный отсчет…

Ичиго не стал вслушиваться в сухие цифры, падающие в пространство между домами, словно песок в песочных часах. Он метался, пытаясь отыскать Зангецу.

Лазерный луч ударил в ближайшую стену, осыпав Ичиго градом бетонных крошек. Следующий удар пришелся по бетонной поверхности под ногами, а от следующего Ичиго пришлось уворачиваться в прыжке. Из-за задымленного изломанного остова медленно выплывал Зангецу.

— Зангецу! — собственный крик на миг заглушил холодный металлический отсчет. — Какого хрена ты творишь?!

Ичиго ринулся в ближайшее укрытие, а через миг пятачок, на котором он стоял, превратился в расплавленное месиво, брызги бетона разлетались в стороны и зависали в воздухе причудливыми каплями. Писк системы наведения выгнал Ичиго из убежища, заставил взвиться над домами и закружить вокруг корабля.

— Зангецу, мать твою! — заорал он снова, — приди в себя!

— Сражайся, Ичиго! — пророкотал знакомый голос, и Ичиго облегченно выдохнул. — Найди оружие до того, как я убью тебя! И тогда… — Зангецу навел орудия, — попробуй победить меня!

— Твою ж мать! 

Ичиго взвился вертикально. Сейчас некогда было думать о том, почему Зангецу спятил. Или сколько оставил ему холодный, равнодушный голос, ведущий обратный отсчет. Мало. Три дня? Три часа? Три минуты? Плевать. Сейчас все, что его заботило — это остаться в живых после очередной атаки Зангецу.

На Ичиго двигался шквал огня, сметая все на своем пути. Балки плавились и стекали, срываясь вниз крупными каплями, бетон крошился в песок, а потом плавился в стекло и застывал причудливыми скульптурами.

Где он найдет оружие? Да еще против космического корабля такого уровня? Ичиго закружил, полетел прочь от обжигающего жара пламени. А где он нашел инфракрасные очки в прошлый раз — всплыл в сознании вопрос, и Ичиго задумался.

С космическим кораблем может сражаться только другой космический корабль. Значит, Ичиго сам станет кораблем. Он сосредоточился, представляя, как должен выглядеть тот, другой корабль, способный победить его Зангецу.

Пространство вокруг мигнуло, хлопнуло. Даже, казалось, обратный отсчет замер, когда Ичиго почувствовал вокруг себя тяжелую броню. Он навел неповоротливые пушки на Зангецу, еще раз сосредоточился и сделал залп. От отдачи обшивка потрескалась и разлетелась на куски, а Ичиго едва не рухнул в развалины дома, в последний момент извернувшись и затормозив в воздухе.

Если такой корабль-оружие не подошел, он придумает себе еще один! Ичиго в очередной раз ушел от атаки. На этот раз перевоплощение в корабль прошло легче. Но он оказался слишком неповоротливым — прямое попадание разнесло броню в пыль раньше, чем Ичиго смог навести и активировать орудия.

— Двести пятьдесят девять… двести пятьдесят восемь… двести пятьдесят семь…

Ичиго раз за разом атаковал Зангецу, но с каждым броском все больше кружилась голова, и все сильнее болело тело. Попадание орудий Зангецу по иллюзорной корабельной броне отдавалось болью в ребрах и жжением в глазах. После последнего удара он тяжело грохнулся на бетонную крышу чудом уцелевшего небоскреба и так лежал, почти бездумно вслушиваясь в тяжелый безразличный ко всему голос:

— Сто сорок пять… сто сорок четыре… сто сорок три…

Ичиго с трудом поднялся на одно колено. Зангецу парил над ним, на обшивке играли отблески пожара.

— Вставай и нападай, Ичиго!

— Болтай поменьше! — крикнул Ичиго. 

— Девяносто… девяносто девять… девяносто восемь…

Броня, накрывшая Ичиго, была совершенной. Он чувствовал, как по его телу прокатывается энергия, как оно вытягивается, превращаясь в длинный черный корабль с большой турелью. Загудела система наведения, мир вокруг замедлился, движения Зангецу показались Ичиго плавными и неторопливыми.

— Тридцать… двадцать девять… двадцать восемь… Подготовка к ликвидации… Двадцать семь…

— У тебя больше не будет времени, чтобы увернуться!

Энергетическая пушка на носу корабля загудела, концентрируя энергию в одной точке, сжимая ее до одного плотного луча.

— Пятнадцать секунд до ликвидации…

Зангецу начал медленно двигаться, уходя с траектории удара, Ичиго легко последовал за ним и понял, что это не Зангецу замедлился, это скорость придуманного им корабля так велика, что кажется, что мир вокруг замер.

— Десять… девять... восемь…

Ичиго содрогнулся всем телом, посылая убийственный импульс в Зангецу. Темный сгусток энергии сорвался с носа корабля и взорвался, окрасив мир в черное.

Чудовищный удар в грудь сокрушил Ичиго, разбил на тысячу частей и растер их в пыль. В висках грохотала кровь, перед глазами кружился то ли пол, то ли потолок, мелькала белая маска с оскаленными зубами.

Ичиго плыл в пустоте.

— Команда ликвидации отменена. Блокировка духовного управления корабля полностью снята. Переход к новой форме завершен. Команда активации…

Банкай.

Космос раскололся пополам. Полыхнул по глазам вспышкой красно-черного, перетряхнул душу и застыл в точке нуля.

На носу Зангецу загудела, концентрируя энергию, силовая пушка, чувствительные датчики оплели пространство в ожидании врага. Корабль вращался вокруг своей оси, выжидая, пушка набухла сгустком энергии.

Когда пространство содрогнулось, выплевывая из зева Гарганты шарообразный корабль арранкаров, Зангецу был готов. Противник сразу же отключил двигатели, ложась в дрейф, но было поздно. С носа Зангецу сорвался поток энергии, смявший, сокрушивший арранкара. Аварийная Гарганта замигала, искрясь помехами, и схлопнулась сразу же, едва корабль скользнул в нее.

В пространстве плыли обломки обшивки.

Ичиго был собой. Он лежал на полу пилотного отсека, и задыхался от боли. И в то же время он был кораблем. Он чувствовал каждый отсек, каждую каплю воды, каждую молекулу кислорода. Он парил в космосе и постепенно понимал, что это такое — духовный корабль шинигами. Там не было специального разума. И не генерировалась отдельная сущность. Шинигами сами были кораблями. То, что для людей было фигурой речи, для шинигами оказалось действительностью — они вкладывали в свой корабль частичку собственной души и таким образом обретали единство с машиной.

Внешние камеры давали обзор внешнего вида, и Ичиго с любопытством рассматривал новую форму своего корабля. Узкий, клинкообразный и полностью черный.


	11. Chapter 11

Он парил в пустоте, упиваясь собственной силой. Вдруг в сознание начали проникать посторонние звуки. Ичиго дернулся. Щеку обожгло ударом, потом еще одним. Он провалился в собственное тело, и его разом облепили звуки, запахи, ощущения. Гриммджо остервенело хлестал его по лицу, с каждым ударом встряхивая.

— Куросаки, блядь, вернись, сука ты такая!

— Форма «Банкай» деактивирована, — спокойно проинформировал Зангецу.

От очередного удара Ичиго уклонился, и от души врезал Гриммджо в челюсть, отбрасывая от себя. Потом подполз к нему, тяжело дыша и, глядя в бешено сверкающие глаза, схватил за грудки, подтянул повыше и оседлал.

Вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу, прикусил так, что Гриммджо дернулся, и прошептал:

— Как ты думаешь, почему Тоусен не собирался нас убивать?

Скользнул ладонью по свежему шраму, чувствуя, как колотится сердце Гриммджо и учащается его дыхание. От злости, от запаха Гриммджо и от адреналина Ичиго вело, как во сне.

— Наверное, — хрипло проговорил Гриммджо, высвобождаясь, — у Тоусена сегодня день добрых дел.

— И часто с ним такое? — Ичиго прижался щекой к маске арранкара и потерся о ребристую поверхность.

— Суууука, — простонал Гриммджо. 

Ичиго поерзал, чувствуя, как у Гриммджо встает. Волна возбуждения омыла позвоночник, и Ичиго тихо застонал в приоткрытый рот Гриммджо.

— А может быть, он от тебя чего-то хотел, а?

Ичиго терся о член Гриммджо промежностью, вжимался ему в бедра. Взгляд у того плыл, а дыхание было прерывистым и частым.

— Может быть.

— Например?

Ичиго прижался к Гриммджо всем телом, обвил его руками и прикусил кожу на шее. Она так вкусно пахла, черт возьми.

— Например, что-нибудь ценное, — прохрипел Гриммджо, извиваясь и вжимаясь членом Ичиго между ягодиц. — Какой ты….

— Настолько ценное, что на Сейрейтее ввели военное положение? — Ичиго начал целовать Гриммджо. У него оказались теплые твердые губы, и Ичиго словно пил с них дыхание. Облизывал сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю, переплетался с Гриммджо языками.

Тот обхватил лицо Ичиго ладонями и принялся целовать в ответ.

— Блядь, Куросаки, блядь.

Ичиго терся все сильнее, твердый член Гриммджо ощутимо врезался между ягодиц.

— Так что?

— Да, — пробормотал Гриммджо, одной рукой сжимая член Ичиго, а второй пытаясь расстегнуть его костюм. — Может быть, настолько….

Ичиго рванул вниз застежки своего комбинезона, помогая Гриммджо, откинулся назад, вжимаясь промежностью в член. Он двигался, наращивая темп. Гриммджо жадно трогал его, гладил ладонью по груди, второй рукой все крепче сжимал кулак на члене.

— Блядь, да подожди, сними с меня это…

Гриммджо под ним извивался, а Ичиго шарил трясущимися руками по его комбинезону, расстегивая. Приподнялся, сдирая, и выбрался из своего. Воздух лип к потной коже, кровь стучала в ушах, заглушая все прочие звуки.

Скользкий от смазки член лег в ложбинку ягодиц, и Ичиго застонал от соприкосновения пылающей кожи, прижался к груди, обхватывая Гриммджо и кусая его в шею.

Гриммджо подбросил бедра, и Ичиго с силой опустился на член, прижимая его всем весом, заерзал, вцепившись в скользкие от пота плечи.

— Куросаки, еще! — Ичиго снова приподнялся и опустился, влажная головка на миг уперлась в анус и тут же скользнула выше, между ягодиц. Гриммджо зарычал и сжал зубы у Ичиго на плече.

Боль прокатилась по телу, в глазах потемнело. 

— Сука, что ты творишь, — ощущения обострились до предела. Ичиго всхлипывал, мерно опускаясь и поднимаясь, член Гриммджо елозил между ягодиц, и от каждого прикосновения кидало в судорожную дрожь.

Гриммджо рывком дернул Ичиго вбок, заваливая на пол, упал сверху, тяжело дыша, и Ичиго вспомнил, как задыхался под ним от боли в Готее. Как впечатывал кулаки в корпус и живот, как выплескивал скопившуюся злость в каждом ударе, и как хотелось бить, бить и бить, заходясь от припадочного восторга и ярости. Сейчас было почти так же. 

Они бросились друг на друга как оголодавшие звери, сцепились руками и бедрами намертво и покатились по полу, задыхаясь, но уже не от боли.

Ичиго стонал, выгибаясь до ломоты в позвоночнике, прижимаясь теснее, жарче. Гриммджо терся о него всем телом, как огромный спятивший кот; рычал в ухо, кусался, и Ичиго будто прошивало огнем насквозь. Возбуждение стало таким нестерпимым, что хотелось орать в голос.

Гриммджо то проходился по его члену своим, обдавая жаром разгоряченной плоти, то прижимал его член животом, и он упирался, вдавливался прямо туда, в дыру, и Ичиго каждый раз распахивал рот, судорожно глотая воздух.

Его трясло как под напряжением, пот заливал глаза. Гриммджо двигался все быстрее, и Ичиго ловил его темп, ритмично вскидывая бедра. Казалось, еще немного, еще секунда этой бешеной скорости, и он взорвется нахер, разнеся корабль на обломки.

Он дернул Гриммджо за волосы к себе, зажал ему рот, целуя бешено, жадно, как будто только этого и не хватало, как будто встала на место последняя деталь идеального механизма.

Ичиго кончал долго, снова и снова содрогаясь от спазмов, глуша крик во рту Гриммджо. Сердце заходилось бешеными скачками, глаза жгло. Напряжение медленно уходило из каждой мышцы, и накатывала слабость, а вместе с ней — облегчение.

Ичиго последним усилием сунул руку между животами, обхватил член Гриммджо и тут же почувствовал, как заливает пальцы его сперма.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — ритмично и размеренно шептал Гриммджо где-то над ухом, — блядь, — словно его заклинило.

Грудь тяжело поднималась, по телу все еще проходила дрожь, а дыхание вырывалось рваными короткими толчками. Ичиго потерся животом о живот, чувствуя, как скользит остывающая сперма.

— Это был перевод темы? — пробормотал Ичиго, обхватывая Гриммджо ногами.

— У тебя, блядь, переведешь, — Гриммджо пошевелился, но только затем, чтобы закинуть ногу Ичиго повыше себе на талию.

Потом скользнул пальцем по раскрывшейся промежности, и Ичиго дернулся от прикосновения — кожа была все еще слишком чувствительной.

— Блядь, — снова с чувством сказал Гриммджо, и его голос отразился от стен пилотного отсека.

Ичиго молчал. Было сонно, лениво и хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Банкай… Блядь, банкай. Думать об этом не хотелось, слишком все казалось сказочным и неправдоподобным — переход корабля на новый уровень, уход от гибели… Но мысли настойчиво лезли в голову.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал он, — как они могли так хреново заблокировать духовное управление? Как у меня вообще получилось?

Ичиго чувствовал тоненькую ниточку, связывающую его с кораблем. И знал, что если он захочет, то она превратится в широкое полотнище, бескрайний вал, который позволит снова слиться с Зангецу.

Гриммджо неторопливо ласкал его яйца, но не чувственно, а скорее успокаивающе. Но от каждого движения на спине вспыхивала россыпь мурашек.

— А что тебя удивляет? — проворчал он, на миг замирая, а потом продолжил этот своеобразный массаж.

— Я был уверен, что такое под силу только шинигами, — ответил Ичиго и отбросил руку — щекотка стала невыносимой.

Гриммджо приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Ичиго как на идиота.

— Так и есть вообще-то.

Ичиго раздраженно постучался затылком о пружинистый пол:

— Придурок, но у меня же получилось. Или ты хочешь сказать, что я — шинигами? — Ичиго расхохотался.

Гриммджо смотрел на него внимательно.

Смех оборвался.

— Это невозможно.

Гриммджо закатил глаза и упал на спину, потирая грудь. Ичиго на миг прислушался, выхватил из общего поля корабля информационный поток, принадлежащий диагносту. Нет, все в порядке, просто переутомление.

— Не неси херню, — сказал Гриммджо, сталкивая с себя Ичиго и закидывая ногу за ногу, — управлять духовными кораблями могут только шинигами. Это аксиома. Факт, миллион раз проверенный всеми подряд. Уж поверь мне, — он помолчал и добавил тихо: — уж поверь.

Ичиго это знал и без слов Гриммджо. Знал, что люди давно бьются над проблемой управления духовными кораблями. Ну или создания аналога — и все бесполезно.

— Но я человек, — тихо ответил Ичиго. — Человек.

Гриммджо резко сел, навис над лежащим Ичиго, оседлал его бедра.

— Слушай, тебе не похуй, человек ты или шинигами, а? Какого хера ты тут лежишь и киснешь, придурок? У тебя корабль банкайного типа, тебе открыт весь космос, а ты ноешь, блядь!

— Я не ною! — Ичиго зло спихнул с себя Гриммджо. — Я, блядь, хочу знать, кто я! — Он тяжело дышал. — Да нет, херня, не может быть, в академии куча тестов, проверок, и дома…

— Если ты полукровка, то могли и не заметить. 

Ичиго сжимал кулаки. Люди и шинигами были стерильны относительно друг друга. Это тоже была аксиома. Еще одна. Что полукровок не существовало. А как же Карин, Юзу?!

Гриммджо вытянулся рядом.

— Все равно не понимаю, вот не похуй ли тебе? Ну полукровка, и что? Что изменилось-то? Рога, боишься, вырастут? — Он хохотнул. — Все равно ж как был придурком, так им и останешься.

Гриммджо сыто щурился, словно и правда здоровенный довольный кот. И Ичиго невольно улыбнулся. Как у арранкара все просто. Он вспомнил сестер и отца. А они — знают? Отец точно должен. В детстве мама говорила, что он много болел. Бесконечные анализы, заборы крови, вентиляция легких, процедуры, от которых покалывало в пальцах. Потом все закончилось. И как он радовался, когда прошел конкурс в Академию пилота, в том числе по состоянию здоровья. Сейчас события из детства заиграли новыми красками.

Отец… наверняка он все знал. Сердце остро кольнула тоска, разлилась тупой болью по груди. В последний раз они виделись полгода назад — в очередную годовщину смерти мамы. Пятнадцать лет назад тело не привезли, поэтому похоронили ее чисто символически — поставив памятник. Отец курил, засунув руки в карманы и глядя на небольшой обелиск, Карин и Юзу стояли в сторонке, а Ичиго думал о том, что надо бы чаще видеться с семьей. Он даже тогда дал себе слово — приезжать домой хотя бы раз в три месяца. И сразу нарушил, отправившись в два рейса подряд. А потом случилась эта история с Зетом, а он, кроме того, самого первого письма, так ни разу и не связался с родными.

Он перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лбом в пол. Гриммджо прав. Какая, в сущности, разница? Главное, что у него есть все они — его семья и его друзья. Которые с ним, потому что он — это он. Даже этот арранкарский придурок — и Ичиго счастлив, что это так. 

«Придурок» валялся рядом и, судя по всему, не испытывал никаких моральных терзаний. А через секунду отвесил подзатыльник, отчего Ичиго подскочил и едва удержался, чтобы не переломать ему ребра. Гриммджо же, кретин, хохотал.

— Видел бы ты сейчас себя, — веселился он.

Ичиго только вздохнул:

— На себя бы посмотрел, — помолчал и спросил: — Что делать-то собираешься?

Гриммджо подтянулся на руках, уселся у стены, оперевшись на нее затылком.

— Хрен знает, — он, щурясь, посмотрел на Ичиго. — На Уэко Мундо меня не ждут. Точнее, — он невесело усмехнулся, — ждут, да не за тем.

— Слушай, все равно не понимаю, — Ичиго устроился рядом, касаясь горячего плеча Гриммджо, — ну облажался, неужели такова цена ошибки?

— Если бы ошибки, — челюсть Гриммджо затвердела, — но мне похуй. Если Айзен думает, что я утрусь… — Гриммджо оскалился.

И сразу стало заметно, что он не человек. Чуждые черты, непривычные линии лица. Но через миг впечатление пропало, Гриммджо мечтательно улыбнулся потолку.

— Чисто теоретически ты можешь попросить политического убежища, — проговорил Ичиго, оглядывая разбросанные по всему отсеку детали одежды — потом беззвучно вызвал робота-уборщика. Круто, блин!

Гриммджо покосился на него насмешливо. Потом глубокомысленно кивнул:

— Могу.

Ичиго поколебался, а потом решился:

— А то ценное… Из-за чего на Сейрейтее сейчас паника… что это? Ты оставил его на корабле?

Гриммджо повернул к нему голову, посмотрел внимательно, словно что-то прикидывал, а потом начал поглаживать себя по животу. Пальцы скользили по поверхности дыры, почти не касаясь ее. А потом вдруг с силой погрузились внутрь, глубоко, глубже, чем позволял себе Ичиго. Он сглотнул. Хотел было возмутиться и узнать, какого хрена происходит, но не успел.

Гриммджо вытащил руку, протянул Ичиго и раскрыл ладонь. В центре переливалась, опалесцируя, небольшая сфера в прозрачной защитной оболочке. 

— Что это? — спросил Ичиго, заинтересованно в нее всматриваясь. 

— Хогиоку, — Гриммджо подбросил сферу на ладони. — Ключ трех миров.

— Та штука, из-за которой вся эта хрень? — Ичиго недоверчиво рассматривал сферу. — Как-то она не очень выглядит.

— Она деактивирована. И процесс активации долгий, несколько месяцев точно.

— Охренеть.

Сфера ровно и мерно пульсировала, словно на ладони у Гриммджо билось сердце. А потом вздрогнула, мигнула — на секунду погасла, и сразу же вспыхнула вновь, медленно раскрывая один слой-лепесток.

— Это уже третий, — прошептал Гриммджо. — Когда распустится полностью, то запустит свою программу.

— А почему Ключ миров? И что оно вообще такое?

— Не знаю, — Гриммджо как завороженный смотрел на Хогиоку. — По идее — волновой передатчик, изменяющий энергетически-волновую структуру мозга. На практике… Ну, вроде как из человека можно сделать шинигами или арранкара, чтобы дать ему возможность управлять духовным кораблем. Понимаешь, что это означает?

Ичиго задумался. Начал прикидывать, что было бы, если бы люди смогли выйти в космос на шикаях, а то и на банкаях. От перспектив, от возможностей, о которых Ичиго теперь знал не понаслышке, захватило дух.

— Охренеть, — искренне признался он. — Слушай, а вам-то зачем? У вас ведь свои духовные корабли?

Гриммджо помолчал, потом неохотно заговорил:

— Как ты считаешь, наши корабли — сильные?

— Да, — кивнул он. — Ренджи вообще говорил, что корабли Эспады сопоставимы с капитанскими банкаями.

Гриммджо хмыкнул:

— Не знаю, не проверял, — он покачал Хогиоку на ладони, погладил указательным пальцем раскрывшийся «лепесток». — Если мы такие сильные, почему мы не являемся доминирующей расой?

Ичиго задумался, вспоминая курсы политической истории.

— Шинигами сдерживают экспансию за счет паритета сил, а люди вступают своеобразным буфером….

— Херня это все, — оборвал Гриммджо. — Просто нас мало. Ты знаешь, сколько арранкаров способны к управлению комическим кораблем? Кораблем вообще, даже не духовным?

Ичиго смотрел на Гриммджо внимательно, а тот продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа:

— Один на сто тысяч. В среднем.

— Но я думал… черт, — Ичиго взъерошил волосы, — вы же высокоразвитая раса, высокие показатели…

— Да. Но в космос способны подняться единицы. Исключения. Для сравнения — среди людей исключениями, наоборот, считаются те, кто не может пилотировать корабль. Да у вас любого возьми, натаскай — и готов пилот. У шинигами таких — половина. Вот и все приоритеты, блядь.

— Хогиоку бы позволил подняться в небо любому арранкару, — проговорил Ичиго. Он смотрел на сферу, и в груди сжималась что-то горькое, светлое, острое. — Так вот почему ключ трех миров… Смешение трех рас в одну, — проговорил Ичиго.

Гриммджо посмотрел на него странно:

— В твоих руках — наверное да, — усмехнулся он.

Ичиго помотал головой. Мысли лезли — злые и непрошеные, толкались в голове, раздирая душу воспоминаниями. Мама была ксенобиологом, это он знал точно. Изучала влияние радиации на живых существ. Могла она провести эксперимент над своим сыном?

Гриммджо молчал, и Ичиго был благодарен ему за это. Он задыхался. Мысли продолжали толкаться в голове нестройными рядами, прокручивая воспоминания. Космическая станция мамы погибла из-за прохождения через орбиту роя космического мусора. Те шинигами, которых возглавляла Кучики Рукия, занимались примерно тем же — и едва не погибли при похожих обстоятельствах.

— Тот метеоритный поток, — проговорил Ичиго, — в который попала станция… Он был спровоцированным, верно?

Гриммджо даже не думал смущаться, лишь вызывающе уставился:

— Несколько направленных взрывов и разгон обломков по точно рассчитанной траектории. Проблемы? — и он широко ухмыльнулся.

Ичиго просто пожал плечами.

— Мы уже разобрались с этим, помнишь? У меня корабль, у тебя… у тебя раздолбанный корабль. Все живы. Еще бы знать, что ты делал в это время пятнадцать лет назад.

Гриммджо посмотрел на него как на умалишенного:

— Да пошел ты. У меня и корабля-то еще не было.

Ичиго выдохнул, сползая по стене и утыкаясь подбородком в грудь. Оказывается, мысль о том, что Гриммджо мог быть причастен к смерти мамы, была очень тяжелой. Настолько тяжелой, что сейчас от облегчения звенело в ушах, а живот тянуло, как при падении в гравитационную яму.

Он заговорил, стараясь отвлечься, не думать, отложить в дальний уголок, чтобы осознать все — но уже в тишине и спокойствии. 

— Слушай, а какого хрена ты меня тогда отжимал в астероиды? Думал, не полезу?

Гриммджо встал, потянулся — Ичиго засмотрелся на игру мышц на животе и плечах.

— Правильно, гений мысли. Кто ж знал, что ты такой псих — соваться туда на своем древнем агрегате, да еще с кучей народу на борту.

— Облажался, — усмехнулся Ичиго. — Но он — Хогиоку — все-таки у тебя. Как?

— Ловкость рук и пара подходящих причиндалов. Ну, и мозгов немного. Сообщить, правда, не успел, все уже решили за меня. Решили, что я провалился. Я. Провалился. Суки.

Челюсти Гриммджо сжались, глаза потемнели. И Ичиго вдруг понял — он не простит. Ни предательства, ни разрушения корабля. Не видать арранкарам Хогиоку. 

— Как думаешь, Куросаки, этой хрени хватит, чтобы купить себе свободу у шинигами? — Гриммджо слегка сжал Хогиоку в кулаке, через неплотно стиснутые пальцы пробивался ровный холодный свет.

— Я напишу Ренджи, — ответил наконец Ичиго, — он должен быть в курсе. — Ичиго вспомнил отрешенное лицо Кучики Бьякуи, его ровный голос. Ренджи точно должен быть в курсе. Но Ичиго не будет говорить напрямую. Он намекнет. 

Ичиго вызвал робота со сменной одеждой. И пока они с Гриммджо переодевались, вспомнил, о чем всегда хотел спросить — да как-то не было повода.

— А твоя дыра, — Ичиго почувствовал, что все-таки предательски краснеет, — это что вообще?

— Силовое поле, место пересечения энергетических потоков, назови как хочешь. У всех арранкаров есть такое, — голос Гриммджо звучал глухо — он пытался правильно застегнуть комбинезон.

— Знаю, что есть, — буркнул Ичиго, чувствуя себя глупо. Действительно, мог бы и раньше догадаться. Он еще раз посмотрел на дыру. На самом деле было абсолютно не важно, что там она собой представляет. Интересно, но не важно. Потоки там или не потоки, а тянуло к ней ничуть не меньше чем в первый раз. Только теперь она была накрепко связана в сознании с Гриммджо. Чужие дыры Ичиго не интересовали совершенно. 

Он уселся в пилотское кресло и начал торопливо наговаривать сообщение, стараясь не сболтнуть лишнего. Лейтенант капитана Кучики и так должен был его понять.

«На Сейрейтее сейчас, наверное, никого. А мой друг тут ключ нашел, — диктовал Ичиго, поглядывая на неловко усаживающегося в кресло рядом Гриммджо. — Маленький такой, круглый. Отдадим, как встретимся. В обмен на услугу».

Сообщение ушло. Гриммджо осваивался в кресле второго пилота, а Ичиго вдруг вспомнил, что пытаясь уйти от Тоусена, рассылал призывы о помощи по всем каналам. Кто-то должен был услышать и откликнуться. Но после нападения прошло не больше получаса, и отклика пока не было. Хотя неудивительно — засранец выбрал для атаки максимально удаленную от оживленных трасс точку.


	12. Chapter 12

Ичиго отправил на базу свои текущие координаты, успел еще раз проверить почту, а потом принял новое экстренное сообщение. Приник к монитору и удивленно замер. Навстречу шел корабль шинигами, но сведения о нем были настолько странными, что Ичиго перепроверял их несколько раз. А потом перевел взгляд на дисплей и поставил предельное увеличение.

За спиной выразительно хмыкнул Гриммджо.

А Ичиго смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд от поразительного зрелища. Центральный корабль — узкий стальной клинок — стремительно приближался к Зангецу, а вокруг него вспарывали небо сотни, тысячи мелких шаттлов, кажущихся на черном фоне россыпью диковинных лепестков.

— Что это? — выдохнул Ичиго. Он шевельнул сенсорами, выводя на экран данные о дополнительных кораблях. Беспилотные самонаводящиеся истребители, вот что это было. Тысячи смертоносных истребителей, каждый из которых, судя по оснащению, мог уничтожить любой земной корабль. 

— Кучики, чтоб ему, — со странной смесью уважения и злости сказал Гриммджо. — И его Сенбонзакура в банкае. Радуйся, Куросаки, что он — союзник.

Ичиго перевел взгляд на дисплей — сигнал вызова настойчиво ввинчивался в черепную коробку. Капитан Кучики не любил ждать.

Покосившись на Гриммджо, Ичиго протянул руку. Тот поколебался и вложил ему в ладонь Хогиоку. Ичиго чуть ее не уронил — сфера оказалась текучей. Даже в своей защитной оболочке она словно дрожала и перекатывалась в руке, оставаясь в то же время неподвижной.

Гриммджо осторожно загнул пальцы Ичиго, заставив обхватить сферу. И произнес, согревая щеку дыханием:

— Я буду говорить только с Кучики. И только наедине. Здесь.

Ичиго проворчал:

— Главное, не подеритесь.

— Ревнуешь? — хмыкнул Гриммджо.

— Идиот, — настучал ему по голове Ичиго. — Все, вали, чтобы тебя не видно было.

Он положил Хогиоку перед собой, оплел его пальцами и принял вызов. На дисплее высветилось знакомое бледное лицо — да с таким выражением, что впору использовать вместо криозаморозки. За спиной не было Ренджи, и оттого, наверное, Бьякуя выглядел непривычно.

Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, а затем Бьякуя перевел взгляд на Хогиоку. Долго смотрел, а потом, словно неохотно, разомкнул губы:

— Полагаю, можно существенно сэкономить наше с вами время, опустив прелюдию.

— Полагаю, что так, — Ичиго рассматривал Бьякую с искренним любопытством.

— Совет 46 уполномочил меня вести переговоры по поводу возвращения… — Бьякуя заколебался, а Ичиго подхватил:

— По поводу возвращения ключа от кабинки с личными вещами.

Бьякуя едва слышно фыркнул, и на губах мелькнула тень улыбки, а потом торжественно склонил голову, соглашаясь:

— Именно. От кабинки с личными вещами. Прошу разрешения взойти на борт.

Ичиго сжал кулаки:

— Разрешение дано.

— И еще, — Бьякуя смотрел прямо и испытующе, — прошу разрешения взойти на борт с сопровождающим.

Ичиго нахмурился — значит, все-таки Ренджи здесь? Он был бы рад его увидеть, только к чему такие долгие заходы, он…

Сердце оборвалось, когда камера сдвинулась, а потом застучало тревожно, выбивая неровный ритм о грудную клетку.

Отец смотрел на него и улыбался — непривычно грустно. Между бровей у него залегла складка, щетина, казалось, отросла гуще. А еще у него на плечах было белое хаори — та самая стандартная форма капитанов Готей 13.

Ичиго смотрел на отца так долго, что где-то за спиной тревожно зашевелился Гриммджо. В горле набух ком, а грудь словно сдавило стальным обручем. Он сжимался все сильнее и сильнее, пока не лопнул теплом, которое затопило грудь, заставило смаргивать влагу с ресниц.

— Я скучал, старик, — Ичиго безуспешно пытался подавить дрожь. — Разрешение взойти на борт с сопровождающим дано.

Отступили прочь сомнения, ушло отчаяние, когда Ичиго в какой-то момент показалось, что он потерял себя и больше не найдет чертову точку опоры. Все, что имело значение в его жизни, все, что было важным здесь и сейчас — это его семья. Ичиго улыбался, пока натягивал официальный плащ, пока ждал, когда к Зангецу пристыкуется миниатюрный челнок, пока провожал Бьякую в пилотный отсек, оставляя его наедине с Гриммджо, пока шагал перед отцом, увлекая за собой.

За такое дело — за встречу — грех было не выпить. Когда они зашли на крошечный камбуз, Ичиго остановился, повернулся к отцу… А через миг они уже стискивали друг друга в объятьях, смеялись и хлопали по плечам.

Потом они сидели, потягивая виски из стандартного пайка, и говорили. Долго говорили. Ичиго рассказывал о своей жизни, начиная с момента, когда он отозвался на сигнал бедствия, поданный исследовательской группой. Рассказывал размеренно, неторопливо, вспоминая события и рассматривая их под другим углом. Вспоминал разговоры с Гриммджо и свои открытия, свою боль и страх, что его лишат самого важного в его жизни — семьи. Что то, что он ценил больше всего — любовь родителей друг к другу, тоска по сестренкам — окажется фикцией, пустышкой. Он рассказывал, и его отпускало это тянущее чувство страха. Потому что отец оставался отцом, а сестры передавали привет и собирались обидеться, если он не приедет в отпуск. 

Отец курил — Ичиго подтолкнул пепельницу — и тоже вспоминал.

— Знаешь, сначала появлялась улыбка, а потом Масаки. Нет, правда, — отец затягивался и замирал, не донося сигарету до пепельницы. — Я влюбился в нее с первого взгляда и насмерть.

— Послал к черту Готей, службу и собственную семью. Все, чего я хотел — это быть с ней.

— Мы тогда были молодые и глупые, даже я. Особенно я. Масаки была умнее и мудрее, это точно. Но мы думали, что сможем изменить мир. Если не мы, так ее… наши дети.

— Хогиоку тогда казался нам всемогущим. Клинические испытания на всех формах жизни, до которых нам с Масаки удалось дотянуться, давали положительный результат. И мы рискнули.

Потом они сидели в тишине и слушали молчание друг друга. Отец затушил очередную докуренную сигарету и произнес:

— Ичиго, мы…

— Не говори ничего, если не готов. Значит, так надо, — Ичиго улыбнулся. — Когда придет время, я буду ждать.

Они наговорились, когда по корабельному времени наступила полночь. 

Гриммджо и Бьякуя в пилотном отсеке продолжали беседовать — Ичиго смотрел, как он, вальяжно развалившись в кресле пилота и закинув руки за голову, лениво слушает Бьякую. А тот, совершенно по-человечески подпирая стену, что-то говорил негромко.

Они с отцом, появившись, поймали конец фразы:

— …разумеется, пройдет какое-то время. Но. Возможно, так даже лучше.

Гриммджо потянулся — Ичиго заметил, что он делает это все еще осторожно, и проговорил:

— Нахуй. Меня все устраивает.

Бьякуя поморщился:

— Вам придется соблюдать субординацию. И подобные выражения недопустимы.

Гриммджо широко ухмыльнулся:

— Но пока-то я здесь, а?

Они с Бьякуей еще какое-то время прожигали друг друга взглядами, а потом отвели глаза.

Ичиго прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Он, конечно, может попросить Зангецу воспроизвести разговор, но, похоже, в этом не было нужны — Гриммджо и Бьякуя действительно договорились, да и Хогиоку не было видно. Значит, Гриммджо уйдет — прямо сейчас, на Сенбонзакуре. Ичиго почему-то не задумывался, что будет после того, как Гриммджо передаст Хогиоку Сейрейтею. Тогда, во время разговора, этот миг казался теоретическим и очень далеким. К горлу почему-то подступила горечь.

Откашлявшись, Ичиго сказал:

— Я рад, что вы договорились. — Он перевел взгляд на Бьякую: — Гриммджо поступит под ваше командование?

— Да, — отрывисто сказал Бьякуя, — так будет проще всего.

— Под вашу ответственность? — усмехнулся Ичиго.

Бьякуя сначала нахмурился, потом глаза его потеплели, и он согласно склонил голову:

— Под мою ответственность.

Уходили они втроем. Бьякуя церемонно пожал ему руку, отец крепко обнял, не забыв чувствительно ткнуть в бок, за что тут же получил по шее. А Гриммджо просто стоял, засунув руки в карманы комбинезона, и ухмылялся.

Когда стенки шлюза сомкнулись наполовину, Гриммджо кинул:

— Не кисни, Куросаки. Увидимся же еще.

Ичиго показал ему средний палец:

— Нам еще за твоим кораблем двигать.

И пока створки не сомкнулись окончательно, Ичиго впитывал странное выражение лица Гриммджо, от которого в горле стоял комок. Так и будет, сукин ты сын. Попробуй мне только не поверить.


	13. Эпилог

Ичиго, закрыв глаза, слушал доклад Зангецу — последняя спасательная операция обошлась им в половину стабилизаторов и часть обшивки, поэтому ремонт затянулся. Вынужденный отпуск Ичиго посвятил тому, что проверял внутренние системы корабля и отрабатывал выход в банкай.

И только сейчас появилась возможность выдохнуть, оглянуться, куда он бежит. Да и что вообще происходит. Три месяца назад по рекомендации того же Бьякуи и присоединившегося к нему капитана Укитаке Ичиго зачли спасение Гриммджо за предпилотную практику. Навыки управления новым кораблем тоже признали удовлетворительными. 

После первого десятка спасенных жизней он перестал их считать. Хотя лица людей приходили во снах — усталые, счастливые, искаженные болью и освещенные улыбками. Ему казалось, что частичка души каждого спасенного оставалась с ним навсегда, согревая. Ичиго все чаще вспоминал маму, какой она была дома, на Земле — всегда улыбающейся и счастливой. И все меньше — какой она была в последние минуты жизни, строгой, собранной и отчаянной.

По телу мягко прокатилась дрожь входящего вызова, и Ичиго, крутанувшись в кресле, подключился к дисплею.

Ренджи выглядел как обычно — с торчащим хвостом, татуировками и ухмылкой.

— Эй, Ичиго, ты там заснул? Открой глаза, сволочь, когда я с тобой говорю.

Ичиго лениво поднял веки и развернулся к дисплею, совмещая картинку в сознании с картинкой внешней. Ухмыльнулся, буркнул:

— Чего тебе?

— Ты мне не рад?

— Опять будешь на Гриммджо жаловаться, — фыркнул Ичиго, — хоть бы что новое сказал.

— Мудак твой Гриммджо, — широко улыбнулся Ренджи.

— Во-первых, он не мой, во-вторых… чего это ты такой довольный?

— Решением Совета сократили испытательный срок, и сейчас он на попутном шаттле двигает в твою сторону.

Ичиго напрягся, замер, пропуская через себя новость и чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло. Он скучал по этому придурку. За те три месяца, что прошли после истории с Хогиоку, увидеться у них так и не получилось. У Ичиго сначала было подтверждение спасательского сертификата, и потом сразу же — направление за направлением в горячие точки. А Гриммджо доставал командование Готея, осваиваясь на внутренних маршрутах Сейрейтея. Летал он на скромном асаучи и жутко бесился. Ичиго его хорошо понимал — сам он не представлял, как после Зангецу можно пересесть на обычный корабль. Поэтому все, что им оставалось — перебрасываться сообщениями. И, если позволяла связь, иногда болтать о том, о сем.

— И у кого не выдержали нервы? У тебя или у Бьякуи? — ухмыльнулся Ичиго.

— Не называй его Бьякуя, — автоматически поправил Ренджи и добавил: — У обоих. Нет, я этого придурка, конечно, понимаю, и пилот он отличный, тут ничего не скажешь, но твою же мать!

Ичиго расхохотался. Он представлял, каким сволочным можем быть Гриммджо.

— В общем, я уполномочен подтвердить приказ отправляться за кораблем Гриммджо, чтобы доставить его на Сейрейтей.

— Круто, — восхитился Ичиго, — я прямо ценю ваше с Бьякуей внимание. А на самом деле чего тебе надо?

— Что я, со старым другом поговорить не могу, — пробурчал Ренджи.

— Угу-угу, — покивал Ичиго, потягиваясь. — Рассказывай уже.

— Слушай, тут такое дело… его три месяца в большом космосе не было…

— Нужна практика, — понял Ичиго.

— Ну! Сажать с кем-то из наших — огрести проблемы, хотя, в случае чего, придется, конечно, но сам знаешь, какой он. Да и вопросы не нужны.

Да уж, Ичиго представлял реакцию среднестатистического офицера Готей 13, которому вторым пилотом подселят арранкара.

— В общем, не мог бы ты полетать с ним? — закончил Ренджи неловко. — Пара заданий, не больше. Да и ладите вы с ним, не убили же, вон, друг друга.

Ичиго вдруг подумал, что если бы они с Гриммджо не умудрились заняться сексом, то еще неизвестно, как бы оно все повернулось. Может, и убили бы.

Выдержав томительную паузу, Ичиго кивнул:

— Ладно. Так уж и быть. Только ради тебя и Бьякуи. И ради спасения психического здоровья того офицера, которому не придется летать с Гриммджо.

— Сволочь ты, Куросаки, — расхохотался Ренджи. — Ладно, тогда обрадую капитана. Тебе от Рукии, кстати, привет.

— И ей тоже, — Ичиго стало тепло.

Рукия была одной из первых спасенных им жизней. И так получилось, что именно с нее и ее спасения начался его собственный путь.

Когда Ренджи отключился, Ичиго увидел официальное направление на извлечение корабля класса «Релиз» и предписание отбуксировать его в ремонтные доки Сейрейтея. Второе послание уведомляло, что Гриммджо появится на пассажирском шаттле, расчетное время — восемь часов.

Отлично. Он как раз успевал выспаться. Ичиго попросил Зангецу пропустить Гриммджо, как только тот пристыкуется.

— И сразу пусть тащит свою задницу ко мне.

А сам отправился в каюту.

 

Разбудила его навалившаяся тяжесть. Сильные руки вмяли в койку, шею обожгло горячее дыхание, а в ягодицы вжался твердый член.

Гриммджо просто лежал на нем, покусывая мочку уха, молчал, а по телу Ичиго разливалась предательская дрожь возбуждения, такая сильная, что его начало потряхивать.

— Давно не виделись, шинигами, — низкий голос с хрипотцой прокатился вдоль позвоночника, кровь прилила к члену с такой силой, что Ичиго на миг потерял ориентацию в пространстве.

Зангецу мог бы и разбудить, подумалось с досадой.

— Я посчитал это нецелесообразным, — в спокойном голосе корабля как будто слышалась усмешка.

— Он у тебя извращенец, — прошептал Гриммджо ему в шею и лизнул. Ичиго всхлипнул, выворачиваясь, заваливаясь вместе с Гриммджо на бок, обхватывая его руками и ногами.

— Извращенец тут ты, — Ичиго потерся членом о стояк Гриммджо. — Возбуждают спящие?

— Возбуждаешь ты.

— Весь полет думал о ебле?

— Спал, — хмыкнул Гриммджо, стягивая с Ичиго покрывало — от прикосновения жесткой руки его заколотило. — А потом, уже перед стыковкой, подумал, как ты опять будешь тянуть свои лапы к моей дыре…

Ичиго засмеялся, расстегивая костюм Гриммджо, не выдержал, сунул руку за пазуху, нащупывая края дыры. Дернулся, словно от удара током, когда пальцы коснулись плотного поля, которое будто спружинило.

— Смешно, блядь, емуууу, сука, что же ты делаешь, — Гриммджо тяжело задышал. — Ты пробовал дрочить в пассажирской капсуле шаттла?

— Нет, — Ичиго с трудом убрал руку и продолжил сосредоточенно стягивать с Гриммджо комбинезон. — И как?

— Никак, блядь, — выдохнул тот.

Ичиго, наконец, смог оторваться от Гриммджо и окончательно стащил с него одежду — вместе с нижним комбинезоном и трусами.

Отстранился, ощупал жадным взглядом тело, отводя взгляд от дыры, оттягивая момент и предвкушая его. И все равно получилось неожиданно — вид черного провала словно ударил под дых, у Ичиго встал так, что казалось — сейчас зазвенит.

Он охнул, когда Гриммджо завалил его на спину, едва не вышибая дух, навис над ним, потерся членом о член. Ичиго облизал губы, ухватил маску за толстый край и притянул к себе, впиваясь Гриммджо в рот. Прикусил его язык, втянул в себя и только тогда понял, что не дышит.

Отпустив маску, Ичиго дрожащей рукой провел по груди, ощупывая неровно заживший шрам, который протянулся до самого живота, тронул края дыры, задыхаясь и ловя ответный судорожный вздох Гриммджо. Подушечки покалывало знакомое мягкое и в то же время упругое поле, прикосновение которого отдалось щекоткой по всему телу и от которого пальцы на ногах поджались.

Горящий взгляд Гриммджо гипнотизировал, и Ичиго беспомощно выгибался под ним, поглаживая края дыры, ныряя пальцами в нее — совсем неглубоко, чтобы только почувствовать это упругое сопротивление. И от каждого движения по телу разливался жидкий огонь.

Ичиго облизнулся, притянул Гриммджо за маску еще ближе и отчетливо сказал:

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть в нее. Прямо туда. Блядь, я хочу засунуть в нее член и трахать….

— Сука! — рык Гриммджо оглушил. — Какая же ты сука, Куросаки! — Он исступленно вжался членом в промежность, вскидывая бедра и трахая Ичиго между ягодиц. 

Он еще раз вдавил Ичиго в матрас, сгреб в горсть яйца и сжал. От боли и возбуждения Ичиго выгнулся, обхватывая его ногами за талию, перед глазами плясали белые круги. Он зажмурился, сложил ладонь лодочкой и начал медленно погружать ее внутрь. Поле сопротивлялось, но Ичиго толкался все глубже и глубже, всхлипывал, и где-то там, в другом мире, ему вторил Гриммджо. От пальцев по руке поднималась дрожь, покалывала кожу, заставляя Ичиго судорожно двигать ладонью.

Гриммджо вздрагивал всем телом, терся об Ичиго, мотал головой, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки, но Ичиго только крепче хватался за край маски.

— По ночам я дрочил, — шептал Ичиго в мучительно искривленный рот, — дрочил и думал, почему я, идиот, не вставил тебе туда. Потом я представлял, как это делаю…

Гриммджо вырвался из хватки, ладонь выскользнула из дыры, а сам он выгнулся, судорожно втягивая воздух. Налитый кровью член прижимался к животу так плотно, что касался краев дыры, пачкая их смазкой.

— Блядь, я тебя выебу, — голос у Гриммджо сорвался, а сам он судорожно зашарил в карманах отброшенного комбинезона. — Я тебя, блядь, так выебу… Что ты неделю на своего Зангецу влезть не сможешь, понял? Я тебя, — он судорожно всхлипывал, водя рукой по ягодицам Ичиго, второй рукой выкручивая ему сосок, — отдеру так, что ты нахер мозгами кончать будешь! Отдеру, чтобы, блядь, не думать о твоей рыжей заднице, ты понял?

Он вытащил что-то из кармана, уронил Ичиго на грудь. Смазка. Ичиго заметался по койке, притягивая Гриммджо к себе, обхватил его за член, сжимая головку и касаясь тыльной стороной ладони дыры. В голове плыл неровный шум, Гриммджо тяжело дышал и мял его ягодицы.

Раздался треск разрываемой упаковки, и на живот полилась холодная тягучая жидкость, стекая по бокам вязкими каплями. Ичиго передернуло от нахлынувшего вдвойне возбуждения, а Гриммджо зачерпнул пригоршню смазки и щедро провел рукой Ичиго между ягодиц.

Потом ухватил за лодыжки, высоко задрал ноги, раскрывая Ичиго для себя, и закинул их себе на плечи. Приставил член к заднему проходу и надавил. Ичиго закричал, забился от распирающей боли, а Гриммджо, тяжело дыша, с совершенно безумными глазами, входил в него короткими, быстрыми рывками. Когда яйца Гриммджо прижались к промежности Ичиго, тот выдохнул, подбросил бедра вверх, растворяясь в боли, и прохрипел:

— Чего встал, придурок? Давай.

И Гриммджо дал. Он начал долбиться размеренно, ускоряясь и наращивая темп. Шлепки тел слились в единый ритм, Ичиго подбрасывал бедра и сжимал ноги на шее у Гриммджо. Он уже забыл, что у него что-то болело. Тело превратилось в один оголенный комок нервов, которому вставляли раз за разом с такой силой, что по нему проходила судорога удовольствия, а сознание меркло. Гриммджо трахал его, хрипло вскрикивая, выходя почти до конца, а потом с размаху загоняя член.

Ичиго метался, просунув в дыру сразу восемь пальцев, упираясь большими в мышцы живота, тонул в ее мягкой глубине и цеплялся изнутри за ее края. Гриммджо двигался все быстрее, Ичиго одной рукой обхватил его за шею, а вторую руку все глубже проталкивал туда, внутрь.

Плоть в заднице и поле, обволакивающее руку, пульсировали в одном ритме, и Ичиго хрипел под этим двойным напором. Член Ичиго, лопающийся от возбуждения, оказался напротив дыры. Гриммджо продолжал вколачиваться в него, сознание Ичиго плыло. Он выдернул руку из Гриммджо, обхватил ствол у основания и ткнулся головкой в самый центр дыры.

Глаза Гриммджо остекленели, он замер, нанизав Ичиго на себя до упора… Головку Ичиго словно начала сжимать бархатистая рука. Он с силой толкнулся дальше, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается дрожь. Пульсация внутри дыры прошлась по члену, массируя. Гриммджо всхлипнул, Ичиго закричал, вколачиваясь в дыру, прижимаясь всем телом, содрогаясь от покалывания, проникшего под крайнюю плоть, ввинтившегося в щель и поползшего по стволу. Ичиго забился, кончая, и вместе с ним бился Гриммджо, исступленно, спазм за спазмом изливаясь внутрь.

Оргазм прокатился по телу огненным штормом, Ичиго кричал и выгибался, все еще насаженный на член, а потом обессилено рухнул, смаргивая, сглатывая и переводя дыхание.

— Блядь, — с трудом разлепив губы, — сказал Ичиго. — Блядь.

Гриммджо молчал, только дышал тяжело, так, что грудь ходила ходуном. Они лежали, успокаиваясь. Между ягодиц Ичиго текло, живот Гриммджо был заляпан спермой, а дыра медленно, порциями, продолжала выдавливать ее из себя.

Ичиго осторожно опустил ноги, морщась от рези в заднем проходе. Похоже, придурок не шутил, когда говорил, что Ичиго неделю сидеть не сможет. Он вытянулся, чувствуя, как Гриммджо вытягивается рядом, обнимает его и бормочет:

— Блядь, Куросаки, твоя задница оказалась лучше, чем я думал.

Уже проваливаясь в сон, Ичиго спохватился:

— Слушай, — он душераздирающе зевнул, — Ренджи там просил полетать с тобой. Ты как?

— Не против, если секс будет таким же жарким, — лениво отозвался Гриммджо. — Вот заберу Пантеру, и мы с тобой полетаем, Куросаки. Мы с тобой так полетаем! — голос завибрировал от предвкушения, и Ичиго фыркнул. 

— Значит, его зовут Пантера? 

— Ее, придурок. Но у меня условие. Этот твой… Зангецу, чтобы не подглядывал.

— И не собирался, — тут же отозвалось в сознании, и Ичиго почудилась в голосе корабля дружелюбная насмешка.

Гриммджо горячо дышал в шею, засыпая. И Ичиго закрыл глаза. Он видел заходящее солнце над знакомым городом и два сцепившихся корабля на стартовой площадке – черный и белый. Так, в связке, летали капитаны и лейтенанты Готея. Так будут летать они с Гриммджо.

Где-то звучал привычный отсчет секунд до старта, но кораблям не было до него никакого дела. Им просто хотелось в небо.


	14. Иллюстрации

Автор иллюстраций — [**Sideburn004**](http://sideburn004.deviantart.com/gallery/)

  



End file.
